Trueblood Yaoi story
by Vikuppy
Summary: 3 murid pindahan yang tampan datang ke Cross Academy. akan tetapi mereka bukanlah murid biasa. siapakah mereka? Pairing : KanamexOC1, ZeroxOC2 & YuukixOC3.
1. Chapter 0

**Trueblood [ Kaname Kuran ] + Chapter 00 + { Yaoi story }**

**Author by Vikuppy**

**Vikuppy :** hallo semuanya. Selamat datang di fanfic pertamaku di FFN. Sebelum aku memulai kisah fanficnya, aku mau pengumuman kalau sebenarnya ini fanfic udh ada sejak dahulu. Hanya saja, ini pertama kalinya aku terbitkan di FFN + dalam bahasa Indonesia.

**Zero : ** jadi kau memutuskan untuk menerbitkannya di FFN?

**Vikuppy :** yap, Ze-chan :D. Hanya saja aku memulainya dari chapter Introduction. Nah tolong bacakan disclaimer-nya, Ze-chan.

**Zero :** *Sigh* Vampire Knight bukan milik Vikuppy! Kalau Vampire Knight adalah miliknya, maka dunia ini pasti sudah terbalik.

~ Data Karakter ~

1.

- Nama : Nagisa, Nagase (last, first)

- Umur : 16 Tahun

- Tinggi : 167 cm

- Race : Half-Vampire

- Warna Rambut : Hitam

- Warna Mata : Hitam

- Kepribadian : Pemalu, polos, ramah, baik hati, gampang mengucapkan kata maaf, sangat setia, mudah tersipu dan gampang panik.

- Yang disukai : Seon, Ren, melihat buku resep dan memasak.

- Yang dibenci : Dirayu Seon dan Ren, meminum darah dan blood tablet ( akan dijelaskan dalam cerita ), dan melihat orang yang disayanginya terluka karena melindungi dirinya.

- Keluarga : Tidak diketahui tetapi dia menganggap Seon dan Ren adalah keluarganya.

- Mini info : Dia sama sekali tidak tahu akan masa lalunya. Ingatannya di mulai ketika dia berusia 5 tahun yang dimana dia dikejar oleh sekelompok vampire level B yang kemudian diselamatkan oleh Seon. Sejak saat itu, dia diasuh oleh Seon dan Ren. Nagase sangat ahli dalam memasak bahkan masakannya bisa membuat orang hormat padanya ( karena masakannya sangat lezat ^_^; ).

- Penampilan : ./-gIxJxQ_qFo/TWeC9-Lf76I/AAAAAAAAACs/22N-v-wiXDM/s1600/yuuri+

2.)

- Nama : Kuroshiki, Seon (last, first)

- Umur : Tidak diketahui, tapi dia selalu mengatakan kalau dia masih 17 tahun.

- Tinggi : 186 cm

- Race : Pureblood Vampire

- Warna Rambut : Hitam

- Warna Mata : Violet

- Kepribadian : Kekanak-kanakan, ceria, ramah, baik hati, sangat santai dll.

- Yang disukai : Nagase, Ren, Masakan Nagase, main catur dan minum akohol ( tanpa sepengetahuan Kaname ^_^; ).

- Yang dibenci : Orang yang menyakiti Nagase atau Ren dan ada orang mengetahui identitasnya sebagai Pureblood.

- Keluarga : dahulu orang tuanya meninggal dalam perang. Kemudian dia di angkat anak oleh Shin yang merupakan kepala keluarga Kuroshiki. Akan tetapi sekitar 5 tahun kemudian Shin menghilang. Lalu dia mengembara untuk mencarinya sampai akhirnya dia bertemu dengan Nagase dan Ren.

- Mini Info : Seon adalah orang yang dianggap sebagai 'sang penyelamat' bagi Nagase maupun oleh Ren. Dia membesarkan Nagase maupun Ren seperti adiknya sendiri. Dia sangat protektif terhadap Nagase karena kondisi tubuhnya yang bisa dikatakan tidak wajar. Dia sangat lihai dalam menyembunyikan identitasnya sebagai seorang pureblood dari siapa saja kecuali Nagase dan Ren yang sudah tahu karena kemampuannya.

Penampilan : .com/albums/aa434/vikuppy/Code%20Geass/imagesqtbnANd9GcT_KlIGlQdNnmQXpurwwcCLsSTtTns9h_

3.)

- Nama : Yamato, Ren (Last, first)

- Umur : 17 Tahun

- Tinggi : 183 cm

- Race : Manusia

- Warna Rambut : Merah

- Warna Mata : Hijau

- Kepribadian : ramah, baik hati, tenang, cool, suka mendesah, suka memerhatikan sekeliling akan tetapi dia sangat suka berpikir hal yang licik dan sadis.

- Yang disukai : Nagase, Seon, masakan Nagase, makanan manis, tidur di tempat tinggi dan fangirls atau fanboys.

- Yang dibenci : orang yang melukai Nagase dan Seon, orang yang menghalangi jalannya dan orang yang meremehkannya.

- Keluarga : dulu dia punya orang tua dan seorang adik laki-laki akan tetapi keluarganya terbunuh dan Seon menyelamatkannya.

- Mini Info : berasal dari keluarga vampire hunter yang terkenal kuat dan ditakuti. Dia memiliki tombak warisan orang tuanya dan berjanji akan menggunakannya untuk melindungi orang yang disanyanginya. Sebenarnya dia sama dengan Zero yang sama-sama membenci vampire. Akan tetapi dia masih percaya ada vampire yang memiliki hati yang baik.

- Penampilan : .com/albums/aa434/vikuppy/Cute%20and%20Cool%

* * *

><p><strong>Vikuppy : <strong>Nah, aku rasa sekian dahulu untuk chapter awalnya.

**Zero : **Hoi, kok kayaknya 3 karakter OC-nya cowok semua? Terus, kenapa gambar karakternya dari anime lain?

**Vikuppy : **Ah itu, karena kisah ini memang sengaja aku buat yaoi 'lagi pula seharusnya udah ketahuan dari judulnya' dan soal gambar karakternya, itu karena aku tidak bisa menggambar. Jadinya aku pakai gambar dari karakter anime yang udah ada.

**Zero : **tak bisa menggambar atau malas menggambar? Karena sepengetahuanku kau itu orang yang paling malas gambar walaupun gambarmu lumayan bagus.

**Vikuppy : **HAHI, KOK BISA TAU? AAAAAH, LUPAKAN ITU! AKU MAU PULANG! *lari dengan kecepatan 4.2 detik*

**Zero : **pulang atau kabur? *sigh* utuk para pembaca yang memiliki hati yang baik. Tolong berikan review untuk cerita yang gak jelas ini. Bye2


	2. Chapter 1

Trueblood [ Kaname Kuran ] + Chapter 01 + { Yaoi story }

Author by Vikuppy

* * *

><p><strong>Vikuppy :<strong> YUHUUUUU~~ akhirnya ada yang review cerita ini. Aku merasa bahagiaaaa seeekali~ :D.

**Zero** **:** walau hanya 2 orang saja?

**Vikuppy :** tentu saja! Jangan remehkan review yang telah diberikan seseorang kepadamu. Karena itu bisa jadi pemicu semangat untuk sang author, tau! Benar kan Yuuki-chan?

**Yuuki :** yap, itu benar. Btw Vi-chan, **Ciellvya Alicia** minta link gambarnya diberitahukan.

**Vikuppy:** ah ya, pertama terima kasih untuk **Ciellvya Alicia** untuk memberitahukanku. Berikut ini 3 link gambarnya (tolong hilangkan Spasinya):

**Nagase** : ( **http:/ 4. bp. blogspot. com /-gIxJxQ_qFo/TWeC9-Lf76I /AAAAAAAAACs /22N-v-wiXDM /s1600 /yuuri+**** )**

**Seon** : ( **http:/ i1197. photobucket. com /albums /aa434/vikuppy /Code%20Geass /imagesqtbnANd9GcT_ KlIGlQdNnmQXpurwwc CLsSTtTns9h_Fhl7cVNqazsuu **** )**

**Ren** : ( **http:/ i1197. photobucket .com /albums/aa434 /vikuppy/Cute%20and%20 Cool%20 Boy **)

**Yuuki :** btw, Vi-chan. Aku paling suka review dari **Angelling** *giggle*

**Vikuppy :** begitu juga aku, Yuuki-chan. Siapapun akan setuju jika Ze-chan jadian dengan orang 'atau vampir?' terbaik dan bisa melindungi dirinya :D _'dan sepertinya aku jadi ingin memasangkan Zero dengan Seon :3'_

**Zero :** *death glare* APA KALIAN BILANG? AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MAU JADIAN DENGAN VAMPIRE TERUTAMA YANG SEJENIS PUREBLOOD!

**Vikuppy :** tapi Ze-chan, **Angelling** sangat sayang padamu. Jadi dia hanya berusaha memberi yang terbaik untuk dirimu yang manis. And my little Yuuki-chan, tolong kau bacakan disclaimernya *memberikan selembar kertas pada Yuuki. Lalu kabur dengan kecepatan 4.1 detik*

**Zero :** HAI, JANGAN KABUR KAU! *mengejar Vikuppy sambil menembakkan Bloody Rose*

**Yuuki :** *tarik nafas* VAMPIRE KNIGHT BUKAN MILIK VIKUPPY. JIKA VAMPIRE KNIGHT ADALAH MILIKNYA MAKA KISAH VAMPIRE KNIGHT YANG ASLI BAKAL ANCUR. SEKIAN AND SAYONARA.

* * *

><p>Story Start :<p>

**{ Nagase POV }**

'_Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau aku akan pindah sekolah lagi'_ pikirku sambil melihat sebuah gerbang Cross Academy yang lumayan besar.

"hah, aku tidak menyangka akan bersekolah" keluh pemuda yang memiliki rambut berwarna merah dan sepasang mata berwarna hijau yang berdiri di sebelah kananku.

"kalau tidak suka kenapa kau setuju untuk masuk ke sekolah, Ren-chan?" Tanya pemuda yang memiliki rambut berwarna hitam dan sepasang mata berwarna violet yang berdiri di depan aku dan Ren-chan.

"bagaimana bisa aku membiarkan Nagase-chan masuk ke sekolah yang ada vampire di dalamnya, vampire tua!" jawab Ren-chan kesal sambil menunjuk ke gerbang sekolah "pokoknya jika ada vampire yang berbuat jahat kepada Nagase-chan atau kau. Maka aku akan membakar mereka dengan spear milikku" Keluhnya sambil menyilangkan tangannya di dadanya.

"tenanglah, jika kau mengamuk begitu malah akan membuat kita dalam masalah. Ingat tujuan kita adalah untuk bersembunyi dari para vampire yang menginginkan Nagase-chan" kata Seon-sama tenang "lagi pula tempat yang berbahaya seperti ini adalah tempat yang paling aman untuk bersembunyi. Kau mengertikan, Ren-chan?" Tanya Seon-sama dengan senyuman menggoda.

"*mendesah* hai, aku harap rencana yang sedang anda rencanakan akan berjalan lancar" jawab Ren-kun lelah.

"Gomen nasai, kalian jadi susah karena diriku. Aku jadi merasa bersalah pada kalian" kataku dengan perasaan sedih. Karena melihat orang yang aku sayangi mengalami kesusahan akibat diriku.

"oh manisnya dirimu, Nagase-chan" kata Seon-sama sambil meneteskan air mata "tenang saja, sebagai kakak yang tertua aku akan menjaga dirimu dengan baik" katanya sambil memeluk diriku yang membuatku Sweatdrop.

"hoi, sejak kapan kau jadi kakak kami?" Tanya Ren-kun heran

"hei, kita bertiga sudah bersama-sama lebih dari 11 tahun. Jadi sudah sewajarnya diriku menganggap kalian berdua sebagai adik-adik kecilku yang manis" kata Seon-sama sambil memancarkan cahaya kasih sayang yang membuat aku Sweatdrop dan Ren-chan memutar matanya.

"yeah, aku tau maksudmu baik untuk menjadikan kami adikmu. Akan tetapi aku tidak mau memiliki kakak laki-laki yang memakai baju norak, hanya untuk masuk ke sekolah seperti ini" kata Ren-chan sambil melihat baju yang dikenakan Seon-sama dengan ekspresi menghina.

* * *

><p>Note : berikut ini adalah pakaian yang dipakai oleh Nagase dkk. :,D<p>

Nagase : ( **http:/ i1197. photobucket. com/albums /aa434/vikuppy/Cute%20and%20Cool %?t=1310688148**)

Seon : ( **http:/ i1197. photobucket. com/albums /aa434/vikuppy/Code%20Geass/ec49a 5da1194d2ffe125a450ad0d2996e4 ?t=1310687477**)

Ren : ( **http:/ i1197. photobucket. com /albums/aa434/vikuppy/Cute%20and%20Cool %20 Boy/th_. jpg** )

* * *

><p>"MEMANGNYA TIDAK BOLEH, KALAU AKU MEMAKAI BAJU INI?" Tanya Seon-sama sambil berteriak. "alasan kenapa aku memakai baju ini karena aku akan menjadi murid night class. Lagi pula berdasarkan informasi yang aku dapatkan, mereka memakai seragam berwarna putih. Jadi aku memutuskan akan memakai baju berwarna putih terbaik milikku yang pernah ada untuk menghormati orang-orang yang berada di sekolah ini" katanya sambil berpose gaya seperti seorang pangeran "apakah kau mengerti, Nagase-chan, Ren-chan?" tanya Seon-sama dengan memberikan senyuman menggoda sampai-sampai aku dan Ren-chan sweatdrop.<p>

"*mendesah sambil menggaruk kepalanya* kami mengerti tapi kalau kau memakai baju dengan model yang terkesan mewah begitu. sama saja kau tidak menghormati mereka" kata Ren-chan lelah " cobalah memakai baju yang biasa saja seperti-"

"MAKSUDMU SEPERTI KAU DAN NAGASE-CHAN YANG HANYA MEMAKAI BAJU BIASA SEPERTI ITU. DAN YANG PALING PARAH ADALAH KAU NAGASE-CHAN, KENAPA KAU HANYA MEMAKAI SERAGAMMU YANG DULU, HUH? ITU SUNGGUH KETERLALUAN!" potong Seon-sama sambil menunjuk kami dengan kesal.

"go…gomen nasai, Seon-sama. Aku ti..tidak bermaksud tidak sopan" kataku gugup

"iie, kau tidak salah, Nagase-chan" kata Ren-chan sambil memelukku dan mengelus rambutku "kau melakukan hal benar. Kau kan, bukan seperti vampire tua di sana yang kerjanya melakukan hal yang aneh dan amat tidak penting" kata Ren-chan sambil mengelus pipiku.

"BERANINYA KAU MENGHINAKU! DAN BERHENTI MENYENTUH NAGASE-CHAN! NAGASE-CHAN ADALAH MILIKKU!" teriak Seon-sama melemparkan tendangan ke arah kepala Ren-chan yang tentunya dapat dihindari dengan mudah oleh Ren-chan.

"To-tolong hentikan, Seon-sama, Ren-chan" kataku sambil melerai mereka berdua yang sudah mulai berkelahi. "Akan tetapi aku heran. Kenapa sekolah ini bisa membuat para vampire bisa sekolah berdampingan dengan para manusia?" Tanyaku keheranan yang kemudian langsung mendapatkan perhatian mereka berdua.

"yah, kau benar, kenapa bisa? Sungguh mengherankan" Tanya Ren-chan keheranan.

"karena sekolah ini memiliki sang 'The Fangless Vampire' sebagai kepala sekolah. Lalu yang paling utama mereka juga memiliki seorang dari keturunan keluarga Kuran yang terkenal yang menjadi pemimpin para vampire disini. Terakhir sekolah ini ada 2 orang yang dijuluki guardian dan mereka bertugas menjaga para vampire yang berada di dalam sekolah ini agar tidak berbuat masalah." kata Seon-sama tenang.

"I see, tetapi bisakah kau menjelaskan tanpa melihat catatan?" Tanya Ren-chan sambil melihat note kecil di tangan Seon-sama yang langsung membuatku sweatdrop.

"JA…JANGAN PEDULIKAN HAL KECIL! LAGIPULA KAU SAMA SEKALI TIDAK TAU INFORMASI SEKOLAH INI. JADI JANGAN PROTES!" teriak Seon-sama dengan wajah memerah sambil menunjuk Ren-chan dengan kesal. "sudah, lupakan itu! Kita harus segera bersiap menyambut salah satu guardian yang akan menjemput kita" kata Seon-sama sambil memandangi gerbang sekolah.

Mendengar itu aku dan Ren-chan langsung memandangi gerbang sekolah dan tak lama kemudian kami melihat…

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Vikuppy :<strong> Okay, aku rasa sampai disini dulu. Aku harap ceritanya tidak begitu buruk.

**Zero :** hoi, kenapa ceritanya terlalu sedikit? Nanti ada yang protes, loh

**Vikuppy :** ukh, aku juga mikir begitu, sih. Nanti akan aku usahakan untuk diperpanjang lagipula kau seharusnya siap2 Ze-chan.

**Zero :** untuk apa?

**Vikuppy :** tentu saja untuk debutmu dicerita ini. Memangnya kau tidak mau muncul?

**Zero :** …_'aku malah berharap tidak bakal muncul'_

**Vikuppy :** aku harap kau tidak berpikir untuk tidak akan muncul, Ze-chan. Kalau tidak aku akan mengabulkan harapan **Angelling** :3 *kabur setelah ngomong*

**Zero :** NANI? KALAU KAU BERANI MELAKUKANNYA MAKA KAU AKAN AKU BUNUHMU! *langsung mengeluarkan Bloody Rose*

**Seon :** tenang Ze-chan. Kalau kau marah2 begitu nanti Vi-chan bener2 ngelakuin, loh. Mendingan kau lakukan penutupan saja.*menyerahkan selembar kertas ke Zero*

**Zero :** *mengambil kertas sambil men-death glare Seon* cih, baiklah aku harap kalian bersedia untuk menyumbangkan pendapat kalian untuk cerita ini dan maaf jika kalian merasa chapter 01 terasa membosankan. Sang author akan berusaha membuat chapter lainnya lebih seru. Sekian and thx. Bye2


	3. Chapter 2 Part 1

**Trueblood [ Kaname Kuran ] + Chapter 02 ~Part 1~ + { Yaoi story }**

**Author by Vikuppy**

* * *

><p><strong>Vikuppy :<strong> hore, chapter 2 part 1 telah update.

**Zero :** hoi, kenapa telat? **BloodyCoda** udah penasan ama ceritanya, tahu!

**Vikuppy :** gomen, itu karena aku kelamaan mengedit cerita untuk chapter ini. Soalnya yang lama terlalu pendek dan kurang menarik, sih.

**Yuuki : **ah, pantas chapter ini jadi terbagi dalam 2 part, ya?

**Vikuppy :** yap, cerita ini aku bagi jadi 2 part. Karena chapter ini terlalu panjang.

**Zero** **:** hoi, bagaimana soal link gambar yang ada di chapter sebelumnya?

**Vikuppy :** kalau soal itu aku minta maaf. Jika kalian penasaran, kalian bisa melihat blog milikku (alamatnya ada di profile milikku). Di sana kalian juga bisa melihat Trueblood Yaoi Story dalam versi inggris.

**Yuuki : **sugoi! Cerita ini ada versi inggrisnya!

**Vikuppy : **yap, karena itu tolong bacakan disclaimernya, Yuuki-chan. Soalnya aku mau membawa Ze-chan ke Shiki dan Rima. Agar Ze-chan didandani dengan cantik dan menawan.*lari ketempat Shiki dan Rima sambil bawa Zero yang diikat dengan tali*

**Zero : **NANIIIIIIIIII! LEPASKAN AKU, BAKA OTAKUUUU! *teriak Zero sambil meronta-rota*

**Yuuki : **BAIKLAH! SAYA INGATKAN SEKALI LAGI! VAMPIRE KNIGHT ITU BUKAN MILIK VI-CHAN. SEKIAN DAN SAYONARA!

* * *

><p><strong>Story Start :<strong>

"Uh, Kepala sekolah sungguh menyebalkan! Seenaknya saja memerintah tiba-tiba" keluh seorang gadis yang memakai seragam Day Class dan memiliki rambut panjang sampai sepinggangnya. Rambut coklat yang indah itu beterbangan ketika dia berlari menuju gerbang sekolah Cross Academy. "Yah, aku harap Zero mengurus murid Day Class dengan baik" katanya penuh harap.

'Akan tetapi murid baru kali ini sepertinya sangat misterius' pikirnya sambil mengingat kejadian tadi siang di ruang kepala sekolah.

**Flashback :**

"Hei, Zero. Menurutmu kenapa kita dipanggil kepala sekolah, ya?" Tanya Yuuki heran kepada pemuda berambut silver yang sedang berjalan dengan malas di sampingnya.

"Entahlah, berharap saja bukan hal yang merepotkan" jawab Zero dengan malas.

Ya, siang itu Kuran Yuuki sang pureblood dan juga merupakan adik sekaligus tunangan dari Kuran Kaname sang pemimpin murid Night Class yang seluruhnya adalah vampir dipanggil oleh Kurosu Kaien yang merupakan ayah angkatnya serta kepala sekolah dari Cross Academy. Yuuki dipanggil bersama sang vampire hunter yang sekaligus ex-human, kiryu Zero. Entah apa yang membuat mereka harus datang ke ruangan kepala sekolah yang gila itu. Akan tetapi panggilan itu merupakan anugrah untuk Yuuki dan Zero karena bisa membolos pelajaran plus meloloskan mereka dari pelajaran tambahan karena hari ini mereka sama sekali belum tertidur di kelas.

Setelah beberapa saat, mereka akhirnya sampai di depan pintu ruang kepala sekolah. Sebelum Yuuki dapat mengetuk pintu, Zero langsung membuka pintu itu dengan sedikit bumbu pembanting pintu sambil membidikkan Bloody Rose kearah pemuda berambut coklat kemerahan yang sedang duduk disofa.

Dalam seketika sang kepala sekolah dan Yuuki panik.

"Apa yang dia lakukan disini?" Tanya Zero kepada sang kepala sekolah tanpa melepaskan tatapan penuh amarahnya kepada sang pemuda yang masih duduk dengan tenangnya.

Ya, Zero menatap pemuda yang dikenalnya sebagai vampir itu dengan tatapan penuh dengan emosi kebencian terutama dengan status khususnya yang merupakan pureblood. Status level vampir yang paling dibencinya.

"Zero, hentikan itu!" minta Yuuki yang langsung berdiri di antara Zero dan sang pureblood yang merupakan kakaknya atau bisa disebut juga tunangannya. Yuuki menatap Zero dengan campuran memohon dan kesal. Kesal? Yah, rasa kesal itu ada karena di dalam hatinya yang terdalam, dia sangat berharap bisa melihat Kaname dan Zero tidak saling membenci. Walaupun dia tahu hal itu hanyalah impian saja.

"Ze, Zero! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Kaien yang langsung berusaha menghentikan Zero. "Tolong, turunkan senjatamu!" minta Kaien yang takut apa yang akan terjadi dengan salah satu dari mereka.

"Sedang apa dia disini?" Tanya Zero sekali lagi dengan sedikit berteriak tanpa mempedulikan permintaan Kaien atau pun Yuuki.

Kaname yang sedari tadi terdiam hanya bisa menghela nafas dengan sifat salah satu guardian Cross Academy. "Seperti biasa, selalu menakutkan ya, tuan prefek" kata Kaname dengan tenangnya dan masih tidak beranjak dari tempatnya. "Aku juga tidak ingin berada di sini. Apa lagi saat hari masih siang. Akan tetapi Kurosu-san ingin berbicara sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan murid Night class. Jadi, bisakah kau menurunkan senjata yang berbahaya itu?" kata Kaname sambil melihat Zero yang masih membidikkan senjata anti vampirnya.

"Hn" gumam Zero sambil menyimpan kembali Bloody Rose di balik seragamnya yang langsung membuat suasana sedikit tenang.

"Nah, sebelum aku menjelaskan alasan kenapa aku memanggil kalian ke mari. Aku ingin kalian duduk dengan tenang sambil minum teh buatanku" kata Kaien dengan nada cheerful mode-nya sambil meletakkan 4 cangkir gelas berisi teh dimeja. "And for my beloved daughter, duduklah dekat otousan-mu yang tampan ini" kata Kaien riang sambil menepuk tempat disampingnya untuk Yuuki.

"Iie, tidak usah"

"Tak usah takut. Aku tidak akan menggit seperti 2 pemuda di sana itu. Biarkan 2 pemuda akrab itu duduk bersebelahan" kata Kaien dengan santainya tanpa mempedulikan tatapan menusuk dari dari kedua pemuda yang disebutnya.

"Duduklah di sebelahku, Yuuki" kata Kaname dengan nada tenang. Walaupun matanya masih menatap Kaien dengan tatapan kesal.

Mendengarnya wajah Yuuki langsung berubah memerah "Iie, Kaname oniisama. Aku bisa berdiri saja kok" katanya panik masih dengan wajah memerah.

"Yuuki!" kata Kaname oniisama dengan nada sedikit marah dan itu langsung membuat Yuuki otomatis duduk di sebelahnya.

'_Uh, aku tidak bisa melawannya' _

"Hik hik, Kaname-kun kau sungguh jahat! Kau menculik my Yuki! Mentang-mentang kau kakaknya!" kata kepala sekolah sambil anime-tear "Uh, Zero. Kau mau duduk dengan diriku yang dibuang oleh Yuki?" Tanya kepala sekolah penuh harap kepada Zero.

"Tidak" jawab Zero singkat, padat, dan jelas plus dengan death glare andalan Zero yang otomatis membuat Kepala sekolah tambah menangis.

"WAH, ZERO JAHAT! TADI YUKI DAN KANAME-KUN. SEKARANG ZERO JUGA IKUT MEMBUANGKU! KALIAN JAHAT" teriak kepala sekolah yang langsung memurungkan dirinya di pojok ruangan sambil menangis seperti anak kecil yang tidak mendapatkan permen.

"ano, kenapa kepala sekolah memanggil kami?" Tanya Yuuki dengan harapan membuatnya tenang kembali.

Mendengar pertanyaan Yuuki, kepala sekolah langsung duduk kembali dengan wajah serius. " Ah, aku hampir lupa. Tujuanku memanggil kalian bertiga ke mari adalah untuk mengumumkan akan ada 3 murid baru di Cross Academy" kata kepala sekolah.

"Kalau hanya itu saja kau tidak perlu memanggil ku. Aku tidak suka ada vampir di dekatku" kata Zero kesal.

"ZERO! JANGAN BERKATA BEGITU PADA KANAME ONIISAMA!" teriak Yuuki pada Zero.

"Tidak apa, Yuuki. Aku mengerti dengan sikapnya" kata Kaname tenang yang langsung membuat suasana tegang kembali karena zero melihat kaname dengan tatapan jangan-sok-mengenal-diriku-vampir plus dengan mengeluarkan aura mengerikan. "Lagipula alasan Kurosu-san memanggil ku karena salah satu diantara mereka adalah vampir, bukan begitu Kurosu-san?" tanya Kaname tenang yang langsung dijawab Kaien dengan anggukan yang membuat semua kembali serius.

"Seperti yang Kaname katakan, diantara mereka ada yang merupakan seorang vampir. Lebih tepatnya ada 2. Walaupun begitu, bukan itu saja alasan kenapa aku memanggil kalian kemari. Mereka memiliki ras yang berbeda yaitu adalah noble vampire, half-vampire dan seorang manusia"

"Lalu kenapa? Paling hanya kebetulan saja mereka masuk ke Cross Academy ini secara bersamaan" kata Zero kesal. "Hal seperti itu tak usah dipermasalahkan"

"Ya, aku juga sependapat dengan Zero" kata Yuuki menyakinkan kepala sekolah yang terlihat gelisah.

"Jika memang seperti itu, aku juga tidak akan mempermasalahkannya. Akan tetapi mereka saling memiliki hubungan satu sama lain"

"Maksudnya apa, Kurosu-san?" Tanya Kaname

"Berdasarkan data yang mereka berikan kepadaku. Selama kurang lebih 11 tahun, mereka telah tinggal bersama" kata Kaien yang membuat semua yang mendengarnya terkejut.

"Mu-mustahil" kata Yuuki yang tak percayai pendengarannya. sedangkan Zero hanya bisa menatap kepala sekolah dengan ekpresi terkejut.

"Jangan bercanda, Kurosu-san. Aku sama sekali belum pernah mendengar ada vampire yang bisa tinggal bersama dengan half-vampire dan manusia lebih 11 tahun"

"Apa yang dikatakan Kaname oniisama itu benar. Aku sama sekali tidak percaya"

"Untuk pertama kalinya aku juga setuju dengan Kuran. Itu sangat mustahil"

"Apa aku terlihat seperti sedang bercanda?" Kaien berkata dengan wajah yang sangat serius dan dari matanya mereka bisa melihat tidak ada satu pun kebohongan yang tergambarkan didalam matanya.

Melihat itu Kaname hanya menghela nafas. "Baiklah, kami percaya padamu. Barusan kau bilang mereka mengirimkan data mereka padamu, kan? Apa kami boleh melihatnya?"

"Tentu, justru aku memang berniat memperlihatkannya pada kalian" kata Kaien sambil berdiri dan berjalan menuju mejanya. Mereka bisa melihat Kaien mengambil sebuah amplop berwarna coklat yang sedari tadi ada di atas meja. "Aku ingin meminta pendapat kalian mengenai mereka" kata Kaien sambil menyerahkan amplop itu kepada Kaname sebelum duduk kembali.

Kaname membuka amplop coklat dan di dalamnya terdapat 3 kertas yang berisi data 3 murid baru dan beserta foto mereka. Yuuki yang juga penasaran dengan 3 murid baru tersebut sedikit lebih mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Kaname untuk bisa melihat lebih jelas data mereka, tentunya ini membuat Kaname senang. Akan tetapi dia juga tidak bisa 100% senang karena ada Zero yang berdiri dekat di belakangnya untuk melihat data tersebut.

Zero berdiri dekat Kaname? Ya, Zero berdiri dekat dengan sang pureblood agar bisa melihat data tersebut. Walaupun dalam hati dia menggerutu, kenapa kepala sekolah tidak menyediakan salinan datanya yang mengakibatkan dia harus berdiri dekat dengan sang pureblood, dan tanpa disadarinya, kekesalannya telah berubah menjadi aura mengerikan yang membuat Yuuki dan (terutama) Kaien merinding. Sesungguhnya Kaname juga merinding dengan aura yang tepat di belakangnya. Akan tetapi dia tetap menanggapinya dengan tenang.

Mereka bertiga secara teliti membaca data 3 calon murid baru tersebut. Lalu secara bersamaan, Kaname dan Zero merasa ada yang ganjil dengan salah satu data tersebut.

"Kepala Sekolah/Kurosu-san" kata Zero dan Kaname secara bersamaan yang membuat keduanya menjadi kesal.

"Maaf, kiryu-kun. Aku memiliki pertanyaan lebih penting dari pada kau. Jadi, izinkan aku untuk berbicara lebih dahulu" Kaname berkata dengan tenang. Akan tetapi dari wajahnya terlihat sedit kesal.

"Iie, aku lebih dahulu yang memanggil kepala sekolah. Jadi aku yang harus lebih dahulu berbicara dengannya" kata Zero sambil men-death glare Kaname.

"Chotto matte, kalian jangan bertengkar! Lagi pula apa yang ingin kalian tanyakan?" tanya Yuuki yang sudah sedikit menjauh dari mereka berdua. Karena aura mengerikan yang mereka keluarkan.

"Tentang Yamato Ren" jawab mereka secara bersamaan (lagi).

"Anou… memangnya ada apa dengan dia? Aku sama sakali tidak mengerti" kata Yuuki yang berusaha menghilangkan ketegangan antara kakaknya dan Zero.

Sebelum mereka bisa menjawabnya, Kaien lebih dahulu menjawab pertanyaan Yuuki. "Mereka ingin tau. Apakah orang bernama Yamato Ren ini adalah 'Yamato Ren' yang selama ini dicari oleh asosiasi dan senat, bukan begitu Kaname, Zero?" Tanya kaien yang langsung dibalas dengan anggukan.

"Eh? Dicari oleh asosiasi dan senat?"

"Ya, sejak dahulu kala. Lebih tepatnya sejak 2400 tahun yang lalu ada di antara vampire hunter ada klan yang amat ditakuti oleh para vampir maupun para hunter. Mereka ditakuti karena mereka memiliki 9 buah senjata legendaris yang disebut Phoenix " kata Kaname menjelaskan pada Yuuki.

"Phoenix?"

"Alasan kenapa senjata itu sangat ditakuti adalah karena benda itu dapat mengubah vampir level apapun menjadi manusia dan juga bisa menghidupkan kembali makhluk yang sudah mati" Zero menambahkan.

"Huh! Memangnya ada ada senjata seperti itu?" Tanya Yuuki yang tidak percaya apa yang didengarnya. "Jika senjata itu bisa mengubah vampir dengan level apapun. Apa seorang pureblood juga bisa?" Tanya Yuuki lagi yang langsung dibalas anggukan oleh semua orang.

"Akan tetapi dalam hal ini tergantung kepada sang pemiliknya. Jika pemiliknya memiliki kekuatan yang besar, aku rasa mengubah pureblood menjadi manusia adalah hal yang mudah" Kaien menjelaskan.

"Mu-mustahil. Akan tetapi, apa hubungannya dengan pemuda bernama Yamato Ren ini?"

"Sekitar 11 tahun yang lalu terjadi pembantaian besar di klan Yamato. Semua orang di klan Yamato terbunuh tanpa alasan yang jelas" lanjut Kaien.

"Nani? Semuanya terbunuh?" Tanya Yuuki yang terkejut dengan penjelasan Kaien.

Kaien menganggukkan kepalanya. "Yah, awalnya semua mengira seperti itu. akan tetapi setelah diselidiki ternyata ada satu orang yang ternyata tidak ditemukan jasadnya dan diperkirakan masih hidup"

"Ja…jadi yang menghilang itu adalah…"

"Yamato Ren" Zero menyelesaikan perkataan Yuuki.

"Sebenarnya kasus ini seharusnya sudah dianggap mati. Akan tetapi sampai saat ini masih ada hunter atau vampir yang masih mencari keberadaan mereka dengan alasan untuk mencari tau kebenaran di balik pembantaian tersebut. Walaupun alasan sebenarnya adalah untuk mencari tau keberadaan senjata Phoenix yang tersisa" Kaname berkata sambil melihat data Ren.

"Yang tersisa? Memangnya apa yang terjadi dengan 9 senjata itu?"

"Ketika terjadi pembantaian tersebut terjadi, sepertinya ada yang menghancurkan 7 dari 9 senjata yang ada. Lalu 2 senjata lainnya yang tersisa telah menghilang secara misterius" jawab Zero yang juga melihat data milik Ren.

"Sepertinya asosiasi dan senat berpikir kalau 2 senjata itu dapat ditemukan jika mereka dapat menemukan Yamato Ren yang merupakan keturunan terakhir dari klan Yamato" kata Kaien sebelum menyesap tehnya yang masih panas.

"Tapi kenapa kalian merasa kalau dia ini Yamato Ren yang dicari oleh asosiasi dan Senat? Bukannya hanya kebetulan saja namanya sama?" Tanya Yuuki yang mengambil data Ren dari tangan Kaname untuk memeriksanya lebih teliti.

"Mereka memiliki wajah yang sama" jawab Kaname. "Akan tetapi, seperti yang Yuuki katakan kita masih belum yakin jika dia adalah orang yang sama. Satu-satunya cara adalah menanyakannya langsung pada orangnya. Lagipula berdasarkan cerita, orang yang berasal dari klan Yamato dapat memunculkan lambang klan Yamato dari mata kirinya"

Setelah mendengar perkataan Kaname, semuanya hanya bisa terdiam karena bingung apa yang harus dikatakan untuk membiarkan 3 pemuda misterius tersebut masuk Cross Academy. Bagaimana jika 'Yamato Ren' adalah 'Yamato Ren' yang selama ini dicari oleh asosiasi dan senat? Apa yang akan terjadi jika asosiasi dan senat mengetahuinya? Yang pasti akan terjadi masalah yang besar. Apa lagi masih ada 2 lagi yang masih misterius.

"Akan tetapi, jika dia memang Yamato Ren yang dicari selama ini. Aku merasa kasihan padanya" kata Yuuki yang menarik perhatian semua orang. "Dia sama denganku yang kehilangan keluarga ketika masih kecil. Walaupun aku masih punya Kaname oniisama, Zero, dan juga kepala sekolah. Tetapi dia sama sekali tidak memiliki siapapun. Karena dia satu-satunya yang tersisa dari klannya"

Mendengar perkataan Yuuki membuat hati ketiga pria yang ada di ruangan tersebut tersentuh dan tidak bisa berkata apapun. Mereka hanya bisa terdiam dan merenung.

"Demo, untuk seorang manusia. Pemuda ini tampan sekali. Aku sampai berdebar-debar" kata Yuuki sambil memandang foto Ren dengan wajah memerah.

Mendengar perkataan Yuuki membuat semua orang tersentak terutama Kaname.

"A..Anou…, Yu…Yuuki" panggil Kaien dengan gugup sambil mengawasi Kaname dengan waspada sedangkan Zero sudah menjauh dari belakang Kaname.

"Ya? Kenapa kepala sekolah terlihat gugup?" Tanya Yuuki yang keheranan melihat pucatnya wajah orang yang memanggilnya. Begitu juga tangannya yang masih memegang cangkir teh dan hampir menumpahkan isinya yang masih panas tersebut karena gemetaran.

"Yuuki, kau seharusnya jangan memuji pria lain seperti itu. Terutama di depan kaname. Itu namanya kau (hampir) selingkuh" Kata Kaien yang langsung membuat Yuuki tersentak dan panik.

"Ak-aku tidak selingkuh! Aku tidak ada niat berselingkuh!" kata Yuuki panik dan dengan wajah memerah seperti tomat. "Ma-maafkan aku, Kaname oniisama. Ak-aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud seperti itu" kata Yuuki sambil mengelengkan kepala dengan paniknya sambil mengangkat tangannya sebagai pertahanan diri.

"Iie, daijoubu. Aku mengerti Yuuki" kata Kaname sambil tersenyum yang membuat Yuuki dan Kaien merasa lega. "Aku juga setuju denganmu, Yuuki. Dia sangat tampan untuk ukuran manusia. Dia bisa dianggap vampir karena ketampanannya" Kata Kaname sambil mengambil dan melihat foto Ren dari Yuuki. "Jadi kau tidak usah cemas" kata Kaname sambil mengelus rambut Yuuki dengan tangan kanannya sedangkan tangan lainnya mengubah foto tersebut menjadi abu. Hal ini membuat Yuuki dan Kaien kembali panik.

'_Apa yang baik-baik saja? Dengan tenangnya dia membakar foto tersebut sambil tersenyum palsu begitu. Sudah jelas dia cemburu'_ pikir Zero dengan herannya.

"Anou…, Kaname-kun. daijoubu desu ka?" Tanya Kaien yang tidak yakin dengan Kaname.

_**PRANG**_

"HIEEEE! PA..PANAS! ITAAAAAAI!" teriak kepala sekolah yang kesakitan karena pakaiannya terkena air teh yang masih panas dan pecahan cangkir yang mengenai wajahnya akibat pecahnya cangkir teh yang ada di tangannya. Cangkirnya pecah? Ya, cangkir itu pecah karena Kaname menggunakan kekuatan vampirnya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, KANAME-KUN? JANGAN JADIKAN DIRIKU TEMPAT PELAMPIASAN KEMARAHANMU!" teriak Kaien sambil beranime-tear.

"Maaf, Kurosu-san. Sepertinya aku sedang ingin menghancurkan apapun yang ada di depanku" kata Kaname yang langsung membuat Kaien bersembunyi di belakang Zero dan Yuuki menjauh.

"Jangan bersembunyi di belakangku, baka rijicho!" kata Zero kesal.

"Ta…tapi Kaname-kun sangat menakutkan. Lindungi ayahmu ini, my beloved son" minta Kaien yang hampir merangkul pinggang Zero, kalau saja Zero tidak menendang Kaien sampai dia terbentur dinding dan menyebabkan timbulnya retakan di dinding tersebut.

"Jangan coba-coba menyentuhku, baka rijicho!" geram Zero sambil men-death glare Kaien yang malang. "Lagi pula, kapan aku setuju untuk jadi anakmu?"

'_Hik, jangan pernah jadikan Zero tameng pelindung' _pikir Kaien sebelum pingsan.

'_Huh, seharusnya aku tidak usah datang. Mengganggu waktu tidur siangku saja'_ keluh Zero sambil memijat lehernya yang pegal.

'_Ukh, catatan untuk diri sendiri! Jangan pernah memuji pria lain didepan Kaname oniisama! Jika tidak akan ada korban!'_ pikir Yuuki ketakutan.

'_Aku akan menghabisi pemuda bernama Yamato Ren itu! Pasti!'_ Kaname berjanji dalam hatinya.

"Oh ya, bagaimana dengan keputusannya? Kita belum memutuskan apa mereka masuk Cross Academy atau tidak?" kata Yuuki yang menarik perhatian semua orang.

"Setidaknya kita masih harus memeriksa 2 data lainnya sebelum memutuskannya, Yuuki" kata Kaname yang melihat 2 data lainnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, sampai kapan kau tidur di situ, baka rijicho?" kata Zero yang dengan cueknya menendang wajah kaien yang pingsan. Sedangkan Yuuki dan Kaname hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat tingkah Zero.

* * *

><p><strong>Vikuppy : <strong>ok, sampai disini dahulu. Aku harap aku tidak mengecewakan kalian dan maaf jika ada salah penulisan.

**Kaien :** vi-chan! Kenapa dichapter ini aku disiksa? Terutama pas akhir chapter!

**Vikuppy :** tentu saja untuk bagian humornya. Cerita ini kan termasuk kategori humor. So, sudah pasti ada karakter yang menjadi korban.

**Kaien :** tapi kenapa mesti aku? Ini tidak ad-

**Zero : ***Zero muncul dengan menendang Kaien yang belum selesai ngomong* itu karena kau yang paling aneh, baka rijicho.

**Vikuppy : **ah, arigatou, Ze-chan. Tolong bacakan penutupnya *menyerahkan selembar kertas*

**Zero : ***menerima kertas tersebut*hn, baiklah. Sang author berharap kalian memberikan review untuk cerita ini. Ingat review yang kalian berikan akan dijadikan penyemangat bagi sang author untuk melanjutkan cerita ini. Sekian dan terima kasih. Bye2


	4. Chapter 2 Part 2

Trueblood [ Kaname Kuran ] + Chapter 02 ~part 2~ + { Yaoi story }

Author by Vikuppy

* * *

><p><strong>Vikuppy : <strong>chapter 02 part 2 telah update. Maaf agak telat, soalnya aku agak sibuk, sih.

**Zero : **dasar. Yah, setidaknya kau sudah update chapter baru. Oh ya, ada 2 review baru, nih!

**Vikuppy : **oh ya! Ok, pertama buat **black roses 00** thnx udh menyukai cerita ini. Lalu buat **Angelling**, Aku pastikan Zero bakal ketemu dengan para OC-nya secepatnya, bahkan aku udah siapkan kejutan super duper special buat anak yang sabar :3.

**Zero :** _'ukh, kenapa perasaanku gak enak gini?' _hei, kenapa kayaknya yang paling sering dibahas soal ku saja? Bukannya harusnya yang utama itu si Kuran?

**Vikuppy : **huh? Tentu aja dia yang paling utama. Tapi kau juga termasuk yang utama. Bahkan Yuuki juga. Jadi gak usah cemas. Nah, tolong disclaimernya

**Zero : **_'JUSTRU AKU MAKIN CEMAS!'_ ukh, Vampire Knight bukan milik Vikuppy! Dia hanya mengklaim fanfic ini dan 3 OC-nya. Sekian dan terima kasih! Bye2

* * *

><p><strong>Previous : Yuuki mengingat saat dia, Kaname, dan Zero dipanggil oleh Kaien untuk membicarakan mengenai akan adanya 3 murid baru di Cross Academy. Sepertinya salah satu dari ketiganya adalah orang yang berasal dari klan yang terkenal didalam sejarah Vampire Hunter dan ditakuti oleh para vampir. Bagaimana dengan 2 murid yang lain?<strong>

**Story Start :**

"Jadi tinggal 2 orang lagi, yaitu Kuroshiki Seon sang noble vampire dan Nagisa Nagase yang merupakan half-vampire" Kata Zero yang duduk di depan Yuuki sambil meminum tehnya yang mulai mendingin.

"Ya, tinggal mereka berdua saja. Apa Zero tidak mengenal salah satunya? Seperti kau mengenal pemuda bernama Yamato Ren?" Tanya Yuuki.

"Sebenarnya tidak. Akan tetapi, aku merasa sudah mengenal mereka. Walau pun aku belum pernah bertemu mereka" Kata Zero yang tidak yakin dengan perasaannya.

"Mungkin ketika masih kecil, kau pernah bertemu dengan mereka. Akan tetapi karena sudah lama sekali, kau jadi tidak bisa mengingatnya" Kata Kaname.

"Ukh, sebenarnya aku benci mengakuinya. Tapi aku rasa kau benar" Kata Zero kesal karena Kaname yang menyakinkannya. "Lalu kau sendiri apa tidak mengenal 2 orang ini? Mereka vampir, bukan?"

"Walau pun mereka vampir, bukan berarti aku mengenal mereka, Kiryu-kun." Jawab Kaname. "Akan tetapi, rasanya aku pernah mendengar nama Kuroshiki Seon dari otousama dan okaasama" Kata Kaname sambil melihat data milik Seon dan membuat Yuuki dan Zero terkejut.

"Be-benarkah? Apa yang dikatakan oleh otousama dan okaasama?"

"Dulu mereka pernah diserang oleh Rido beserta anak buahnya dan Saat itu, mereka terdesak Karena otousama terluka demi melindungi okaasama. Akan tetapi, tiba-tiba muncul vampir bernama Kuroshiki Seon. Dia mengalahkan Rido dan anak buahnya dengan mudah bahkan dia membuat Rido mengalami luka yang cukup parah. Setelah Rido dan anak buahnya melarikan diri, dia membawa otousama dan okaasama ke tempatnya dan menyembuhkan luka mereka. Sejak saat itu mereka menjadi sahabat dan saling mengirimkan surat" Kata Kaname yang meletakkan data Seon di atas meja. "Akan tetapi, jika dia seorang noble vampire maka aku rasa dia bukan vampir yang sama dengan yang dimaksud oleh otousama dan okaasama"

"Hn? Apa maksudnya?" Tanya Zero yang penasaran.

"Karena vampire yang saat itu menolong otousama dan okaasama adalah seorang pureblood dan bukannya seorang noble vampire" Kata Kaname yang membuat Yuuki dan Zero terkejut. "Jadi aku rasa, dia bukan orang yang sama dengan yang diceritakan oleh otousama dan okaasama"

"Hn, jika cerita itu digabungkan dengan si noble vampire ini. Aku rasa kau benar, karena mustahil noble vampire bisa mengalahkan seorang pureblood dengan mudahnya. Kecuali vampire ini memberikan data yang palsu" Kata Zero sambil melihat data Seon.

"Iie, dia memang noble vampire" Kata Kaien yang tiba-tiba muncul di sebelah Zero dan membuat kaget semua orang karena sejak dari tadi dia masih pingsan.

"JANGAN BIKIN ORANG JANTUNGAN, BAKA RIJICHO!" Teriak Zero sambil menusuk mata kiri Kaien dengan Bloody Rose.

"Hik, kau keterlaluan Zero! Seharusnya kau tidak melukai ayahmu ini" Kata Kaien sambil menutup mata kirinya dan menahan rasa sakit yang diterimanya plus ber-anime tear.

"Salahkan dirimu sendiri! Kenapa tiba-tiba muncul seperti itu, bikin kesal saja" Gerutu Zero. "Dan kau itu bukan ayahku, orang gila!" Desis Zero.

"Su-sudahlah! Kalian jangan bertengkar!" Kata Yuuki yang berusaha menenangkan mereka berdua. "Ano, kenapa kepala sekolah yakin kalau Seon adalah noble vampire? Apa kepala sekolah sudah pernah bertemu dengannya?" Tanya Yuuki penasaran.

"Ya, aku sudah bertemu dengannya" Kata Kaien yang membuat semua orang terkejut.

"Kapan dan di mana kau bertemu dengannya, Kurosu-san?" Tanya Kaname

"Yah, kalau tidak salah sekitar 2 minggu yang lalu. Saat itu kami sudah berjanji akan bertemu saat siang hari di ruangan ini. Ketika kami saling bertemu, aku merasakan kalau dia memang seorang noble vampire" Kata Kaien.

"Lalu, apa dia menjelaskan siapa sebenarnya mereka?" Tanya Zero

"Ah, sebenarnya hanya sedikit saja. Karena waktu itu dia sedang terburu-buru untuk bertemu dengan temannya. Kalau tidak salah waktu itu dia mengatakan kalau dia sebenarnya anak angkat dari Kuroshiki Shin yang merupakan seorang pureblood dan dia saat ini dia sedang mengganti posisi ayah angkatnya sebagai kepala keluarga Kuroshiki karena ayahnya saat ini menghilang"

"Menghilang? Memangnya apa yang terjadi dengan ayah angkatnya?" Tanya Yuuki.

"Entahlah, dia sendiri juga tidak tahu. Akan tetapi, dia saat ini masih mencari ayahnya"

"Hn, artinya Kuroshiki-san bukanlah vampire yang sama dengan yang pernah diceritakan oleh otousama dan okaasama" Kaname berkata sambil meminum tehnya.

"Jadi tinggal Nagisa Nagase saja, ya?" Tanya Yuuki sambil melihat data Nagase.

Ketika Yuuki membaca data tersebut dia melihat hal yang ganjil. "Ah! Ini mustahil!" Kata Yuuki yang menarik perhatian semua orang.

"Hn? Ada apa Yuuki?" Tanya Kaien yang penasaran dengan apa yang ditemukan oleh putri angkatnya.

"Orang yang bernama Nagisa ini, Dia pernah bersekolah di sekolah biasa?" Tanya Yuuki yang membuat semua orang terkejut.

"Itu mustahil, Yuuki. Mana ada vampire yang bisa bersekolah dengan manusia tanpa ada pengawasan dari Asosiasi dan Senat. Walaupun dia seorang half-vampire." Kata Zero yang menyakinkan Yuuki.

"Iie, apa yang dikatakan Yuuki memang benar. Walau pun di data ini dituliskan dia pernah pindah sekolah beberapa kali." Kata Kaname sambil melihat data Nagase.

"Hn, bagaimana kalau kita coba menghubungi beberapa sekolah tersebut untuk memastikannya? Sekalian juga, aku akan menghubungi asosiasi dan senat untuk mencari tahu, apakah ketika dia bersekolah bersama manusia ada kejadian _'itu'_" Kata Kaien yang langsung disetujui oleh semuanya.

Setelah hampir beberapa jam Kaien menghubungi beberapa sekolah beserta Asosiasi dan Senat. Kemudian dia mendapatkan hal yang mengejutkan. "Ah, ya. Terima kasih untuk informasinya" Kata Kaien mengakhiri percakapannya ditelepon dan mematikan teleponnya.

"Bagaimana? Apa dia benar-benar masuk ke sekolah biasa?" Tanya Zero yang penasaran.

"Ya, mereka mengatakan bahwa dia memang pernah bersekolah di sana. Bahkan dia menjadi murid terpandai di sekolah" Kata Kaien "Pihak Asosiasi dan Senat juga mengatakan kalau dia sama sekali tidak berbahaya dan katanya sejak dulu dia memang sudah mendapatkan izin khusus untuk bersekolah di sekolah biasa tanpa pengawasan" kata Kaien lagi. "Yah, aku rasa aku harus menyetujui permintaan Kuroshiki-san untuk memasukkan Nagisa-san ke Day Class" Kata Kaien dengan santainya yang membuat ketiga anaknya tersentak.

"Tunggu, Kurosu-san! Apa maksudnya dengan memasukkannya ke Day Class?"

"Eh? Aku belum bilang ya? kalau Kuroshiki-san mengajukan permintaan untuk memasukkan Nagisa-san ke Day class?"

"…" Hening

"MANA BISA AKU MEMBIARKAN ITU TERJADI, BAKA RICHIJO!" Teriak Zero yang menggetarkan seluruh Cross Academy. Bahkan para vampire yang masih tertidur langsung terbangun karenanya.

"Te-tenang, Zero! Kau bisa mengganggu semua orang" Kata Kaien gugup sambil berusaha menenangkan Zero.

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI! AKU SAMA SEKALI TIDAK TERIMA ADA VAMP-"

"HENTIKAAAAAAN!" Teriak Yuuki yang jauh lebih keras dari pada suara Zero dan membuat siapapun mendengarnya hampir kehilangan pendengarannya. Begitu Yuuki sadar apa yang dilakukannya, dia melihat sekelilingnya dengan cemas karena seluruh kaca jendela di ruangan itu hancur dan Kaname, Zero maupun Kaien berusaha menahan rasa sakit ditelinganya. 'Gawat! Tanpa sadar aku menggunakan kekuatan vampir ku' pikir Yuuki panik.

"Gomen nasai, aku tidak bermaksud menggunakan kekuatan vampirku aku hanya bermaksud menghentikan Zero saja" Kata Yuuki sambil berulang-ulang menundukkan badannya.

"iie, Yuuki. Barusan kau tidak menggunakan kekuatan vampirmu" Kata Kaname yang keheranan dengan hebatnya kekuatan suara Yuuki.

"Sungguh?" Tanya Yuuki yang langsung mendapatkan anggukan dari Kaname. "Syukurlah" kata Yuuki riangnya.

"SYUKUR APANYA! KAU HAMPIR MEMBUNUH SEMUA ORANG DENGAN TERIAKKANMU ITU, TAHU!" teriak Zero kesal yang melihat Yuuki yang cuek dengan apa yang telah diperbuatnya.

"Eh? Tapi tidak ada yang mati, kan? Jadi santai saja" Kata Yuuki yang langsung menaikkan meteran amarah Zero sampai melebihi batasnya.

"WHY YO-"

"Lupakan saja, Zero!" Kata Kaien yang langsung memotong perkataan Zero. "Bagaimana kalau kau mengatakan pendapatmu dengan tenang? Agar pembicaraan kita tidak didengar oleh semua murid. Kau tidak ingin ada anak dari Day Class yang mengetahui kalau di sekolah ini ada vampir, bukan?" Kata Kaien sambil menunjukkan wajah jangan-bunuh-Yuuki-nanti-kau-akan-dibunuh-oleh-Kaname-kun.

Zero yang masih kesal langsung menarik nafas untuk meredakan amarahnya. "Baiklah! Aku sama sekali tidak suka jika ada vampir di Day Class. Yah, aku akui, aku maupun Yuuki juga vampir tapi aku tetap tidak setuju! Bahkan jika itu adalah half-vampire" Kata Zero yang menekankan kata terakhirnya.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu, Zero. Tapi kau tadi dengar pembicaraan ditelepon tadi, kan? Nagisa-san bukan vampir yang punya sifat sama dengan Aidou-san. Lagi pula aku yakin kau maupun Yuuki bisa mengawasinya. Jadi kenapa kita membiarkannya masuk Day Class dan melihat situasinya?" Kata Kaien yang berusaha menyakinkan Zero.

"Tap-"

"Aku setuju dengan Kaien" kata Kaname yang memotong perkataan Zero dan membuat semua orang melihat ke arahnya.

"Eh, kenapa dibiarkan, Kaname oniisama? Bukannya itu berbahaya? Walaupun ada aku dan Zero yang mengawasinya tapi tetap saja…" Kata Yuuki yang tidak yakin dengan keputusan kakaknya.

"Benar! Pikirkan dulu sebelum memutuskannya, Kuran!"

"Aku yakin dengan apa yang aku katakan, Yuuki, Zero. Alasan kenapa aku setuju adalah aku ingin melihatnya sendiri, kenapa dia bisa mendapatkan izin dari Asosiasi dan Senat untuk bersekolah di sekolah biasa tanpa pengawasan yang ketat" Kata Kaname dengan wajah serius. "Lagi pula, apa kalian tidak heran? Kenapa dia bisa mendapatkan izin dengan mudahnya." Kata Kaname yang membuat semuanya terkejut.

"Kau benar! Itu sangat mustahil bisa mendapatkannya. Bahkan jika kau memiliki kekuasaan yang tinggi sekali pun" Kata Kaien panik.

"Ukh, kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya!"

"Apa sekarang kalian mengerti alasannya, bukan?"

"Ka..kalau begitu, apa kita biarkan dia masuk ke Day Class?"

"Yah, kalau itu tergantung kalian bertiga. Jadi apa kalian bisa menerima keputusan ini dan membiarkan mereka masuk Cross Academy?" Tanya Kaien menunggu keputusan dari ketiga anaknya.

'U_kh, sebenarnya aku masih ada perasaan cemas. Akan tetapi aku merasa mereka sama sekali tidak bebahaya. Apa lagi mereka telah menunjukkan kalau manusia, vampir, dan bahkan half vampire bisa hidup bersama dengan damai. Lalu, entah kenapa. Aku ingin sekali bertemu dengan Yamato Ren. Jadi..'_

'J_ujur saja aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku pilih. Apa aku biarkan mereka masuk Cross Academy atau tidak. Apa lagi, aku sama sekali tidak terima jika ada vampir di Day Class. Akan tetapi perasaan apa ini? Kenapa aku ingin sekali bertemu dengan mereka, terutama dengan orang itu? kenapa?'_

'A_ku penasaran dengan mereka bertiga. Pertama Yamato Ren, aku ingin tahu apa dia adalah keturunan terakhir klan Yamato? Lalu Kuroshiki Seon, dia sepertinya bukan vampir yang pernah diceritakan oleh otousama dan okaasama akan tetapi kenapa aku merasa kalau dia memang orang yang sama? Dan terakhir adalah Nagisa Nagase, Kenapa dia bisa mendapatkan izin khusus dari Asosiasi dan Senat? Ini sungguh aneh. Akan tetapi, kenapa aku merasa ingin sekali bertemu dengannya dan melindunginya? Aku sungguh tidak mengerti dengan ini semua'_

Setelah beberapa menit terdiam, mereka saling memandang untuk mengetahui jawaban masing-masing. Melihat raut wajah mereka, kepala sekolah sudah dapat menebak apa keputusan mereka. Akan tetapi dia ingin mendengarnya dari mulut mereka.

"Jadi, apa jawabannya?"

"Kami menerima mereka" Jawab mereka bersamaan.

"Baguslah! dengan begini, 1 jam lagi mereka akan datang ke mari dan aku akan menyambut mereka dengan tenang~" Kata Kaien dengan cerianya tanpa menyadari ketegangan diantara Yuuki, Kaname dan Zero.

"Tunggu, Kurosu-san! Apa maksudnya dengan '1 jam lagi mereka akan datang ke mari' ?" Tanya Kaname yang tidak suka dengan jawaban yang akan diberikan oleh Kaien.

"Eh? Aku belum bilang kalau mereka akan datang sore ini?"

"Ano, bukannya kepala sekolah meminta pendapat kami untuk memutuskan apakah mereka boleh masuk ke sekolah ini? Dan itu harusnya, kepala sekolah belum memutuskan mereka untuk masuk, bukan?" Tanya Yuuki yang bingung.

Mendengar perkataan Yuuki, Kaien langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak dan membuat bingung semua orang. "hahah, gomen, gomen minna. Sebenarnya aku sudah membahas ini dengan Yagari dan kami memilih memasukkan mereka ke sekolah ini sejak 1 minggu yang lalu. Akan tetapi aku lupa untuk memberitahu kalian dan baru mengingatnya ketika barang mereka sampai tadi malam. Jadinya, aku baru memberitahunya sekarang, deh" Kata Kaien dengan santainya.

Mendengar perkataan Kaien, membuat mereka bertiga mengeluarkan aura mengerikan yang membuat Kaien mundur untuk melindungi dirinya.

"Kurosu-san/Kepala sekolah/baka rijicho" Kata Kaname/Yuuki/Zero bersamaan.

"AH, SEBELUM KALIAN MEMBUNUHKU. BAGAIMANA KALAU AKU MENYAMPAIKAN PESAN TERAKHIR?" Minta Kaien sambil beranime-tear yang sudah tahu takdir hidupnya akan berakhir beberapa detik lagi.

"10 detik" kata Zero sambil memoles Bloody Rose-nya.

"eh?"

"Delapan"

"kalian pelit!"

"Tiga"

"ah!Baiklah!Yuukitolongkaujemput3murid barudabawamerekakemari!LaluZerotolongkauawasimurid-muridDayClass!" (translate : "ah! Baiklah! Yuuki tolong kau jemput 3 murid baru dan bawa mereka ke mari! Lalu, Zero. Tolong kau awasi murid-murid Day Class!") teriak Kaien dengan kecepatan kilat yang bahkan tidak bisa dimengerti oleh orang biasa. Tetapi mereka bertiga bisa mendengarnya dengan baik.

"hai, Kepala Sekolah. Ittekimasu" kata Yuuki yang langsung pergi dari ruangan dengan cerianya.

Begitu Yuuki menutup pintu ruangan. Terdengar suara ledakan, tembakan, dan terutama suara teriakkan kepala sekolah yang penuh penderitaan dari balik pintu. Mendengarnya Yuuki hanya bisa menghela nafas dan langsung berjalan dengan riangnya sambil bersenandung karena Yuuki yakin kakaknya dan Zero bakal menghabisi sang kepala sekolah yang gila itu. Lalu dia juga bisa bertemu dengan 3 pemuda yang akan menjadi murid baru di Cross Academy. Terutama dengan pemuda yang bernama Yamato Ren.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Next Chapter :**

**Kaname, Yuuki, Zero beserta murid-murid Night Class akan bertemu dengan 3 murid baru. Lalu mereka semua akan mendapatkan kejutan besar dari 3 murid tersebut. Karena 3 murid tersebut mengenal Hio Shizuka sang vampire yang telah mengubah Zero dan Kiryu Ichiru yang merupakan adik kembar.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>~ omake ~<strong>

"Hanabusa, bangunlah!" Kata Akatsuki yang berusaha membangunkan sepupunya yang masih tertidur. "Sebentar lagi waktunya sekolah"

"Hn? 5 menit lagi, Akatsuki" Kata Hanabusa malas. "Aku kurang tidur, nih"

"Itu karena kemarin kau bermain-main dengan murid Day Class dan akibatnya kau dikejar-kejar oleh Kiryu. Lalu pada akhirnya kau dihukum oleh Kaname-sama" Kata Akatsuki yang mengingat kejadian tadi malam di mana Aidou hampir meminum darah dari murid Day Class yang terluka karena berusaha mengintai murid Night Class. Hal ini sungguh membuat kesal Akatsuki karena dia juga terkena hukuman dari Kaname. Walau pun dia tidak ikut-ikutan, akan tetapi sebagai sepupu Aidou dan orang yang selalu bersama Aidou maka terpaksa dia menerima hukuman dari sang kepala asrama.

"Ayo, bangun! Kalau tidak bangun aku akan meminta Kiryu untuk membangunkanmu!" Ancam Akatsuki yang berharap itu dapat membangunkan sepupunya.

"Itu mustahil, Akatsuki. Mana mau Kiryu membangunkan seorang vampir. Aku bertaruh dia akan membunuh vampir itu sebelum vampir itu terbangun." Kata Aidou malas.

Mendengar itu membuat Akatsuki menghela nafas 'Ukh, dia benar. Sekarang aku hanya bisa berdoa agar kami-sama memberikan mukjizatnya sekarang juga' doa Akatsuki penuh harap. "Kalau kau tahu itu, kau harusnya cepat bangun. Sebelum aku memanggil Kiryu untu-"

"MANA BISA AKU MEMBIARKAN ITU TERJADI, BAKA RICHIJO!" teriak seseorang yang langsung membuat Aidou terjatuh dari tempat tidurnya.

"Apa barusa-"

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI! AKU SAMA SEKALI TIDAK TERIMA ADA VAMP-"

"HENTIKAAAAAAN!" teriak seseorang yang jauh lebih keras dan membuat Akatsuki dan Aidou menutup telinga berharga mereka.

"A-a-apa ba-barusan itu?" Tanya Aidou yang terbelalak dengan apa yang barusan terjadi.

"Teriakkan" Jawab Akatsuki santai.

"AKU TAHU ITU TERIAKKAN, BAKA AKATSUKI!"

"Lalu kenapa kau bertanya, baka idol?"

"WHY YOU?"

Sebelum Aidou dapat membekukan sepupunya tersebut, Akatsuki melemparkan seragam Night Class ke wajahnya. "Lebih baik kau segera bersiap-siap. Kecuali kau ingin berurusan dengan Kaname-sama dan membuat kecewa para fangirls milikmu, baka idol" Kata Akatsuki santai sambil keluar kamar.

"JANGAN MEMANGGILKU BAKA IDOL!" Teriak Aidou kesal sebelum mengganti piyamanya dengan seragam Night Class.

Setelah keluar kamar, Akatsuki berjalan menuju ruang tamu tempat di mana yang lainnya berkumpul. 'arigatoo, kami-sama. Akan tetapi aku tidak menyangka kalau doa ku akan dikabulkan dalam sekejap.' Pikir Akatsuki 'Aku penasaran. Jika doa ku bisa dikabulkan secepat itu. Apa jika aku meminta bisa meminum darah tanpa ketahuan yang lain atau Kaname-sama, apakah kau akan mengabulkannya, kami-sama?'

"Iie, itu tidak bisa" Kata Senri yang tiba-tiba muncul di sebelah Akatsuki.

"Ja-jangan muncul tiba-tiba begitu, Shiki!" Kata Akatsuki yang berusaha menenangkan jantungnya. "Lagi pula, kenapa kau bisa tahu apa yang aku pikirkan?" Tanya Akatsuki penasaran.

"Entahlah. Mungkin aku ini pengantar pesan tuhanmu" kata Senri santai sambil menguyah pockynya dan berjalan meninggalkan Akatsuki yang kebingungan.

"huh?"

* * *

><p><strong>Vikuppy : <strong>Akhirnya selesai juga. Shiki tolong penutupannya!

**Senri :** ok. Semoga kalian menyukai chapter ini. Lalu, tolong berikan review untuk kisah ini. Btw, kami semua mau mengucapkan…

**Everyone : **kami mengucapkan selamat berpuasa bagi yang menjalankannya dan mohon maaf lahir batin. Bye2.


	5. Chapter 3

Trueblood [ Kaname Kuran ] + Chapter 03 + { Yaoi story }

Author by Vikuppy

* * *

><p><strong>Vikuppy : <strong>horeee! Chapter 03 sudah terbit! Akan tetapi maafkan aku, minna. Ternyata di chapter ini aku baru bisa mempertemukan Yuuki dengan 3 OC milikku T_T

**Zero : **hn? Kalau begitu, **Angelling **bakal membunuhmu dengan Bloody Rose karena mengingkari janji.

**Vikuppy : **HUAH, TOLONG LINDUNGI AKU, ZERO! JIKA AKU DIBUNUHNYA, AKU TIDAK BISA MEMBUAT ADEGAN ROMANTIS ANTARA KAU DENGAN SALAH SATU OC MILIKKU *merengek sambil memeluk Zero*

**Zero : **NANIIII! KALAU BEGITU AKU BUNUH KAU SEKARANG JUGA! LAGI PULA SEHARUSNYA CERITA INI LEBIH FOKUS KE KURAN. BUKAN KE DIRIKU, BRENGSEK!

**Vikuppy : **ta-tapi, aku kan sudah bilang kalau kau juga yang utama, Ze-chan~. Oh ya, sebelum membunuhku tolong disclaimernya, ya.*langsung kabur dengan kecepatan cahaya*

**Zero **: ok. Vampire Knight bukan milik Vikuppy. Dia hanya mengklaim fanfic ini dan 3 karakter OC-nya. Bye2**. **AKU BUNUH KAU, BAKA AUTHOR! *lari mengejar Vikuppy dengan Bloody Rose ditangan*

* * *

><p><strong>Previous : Yuuki diperintahkan oleh kepala sekolah untuk menjemput 3 murid baru. Sepertinya ketiga murid itu bukan murid biasa. Dan sekarang saatnya untuk bertemu dengan mereka.<strong>

**Story Start :**

**~Di depan gerbang Cross Academy~**

"Hoi, vampir tua" Panggil Ren kepada Seon.

"What, my adorable little brother?" Jawab Seon sambil mencium wangi bunga mawar merah yang entah muncul dari mana.

"Apa kau yakin akan ada yang menjemput? Sudah hampir 3 jam kita menunggu di sini tapi tidak ada yang datang menjemput" Kata Ren dengan nada bosan dan kesal karena mesti menunggu. Di dalam kamusnya, tidak ada istilah menunggu. Karena baginya menunggu sama saja dengan membuang waktu. "Dan tolong jangan sok berbahasa inggris! Kau itu vampir jepang"

"Tentu saja, aku yakin. Memangnya kau tidak merasakannya?" Tanya Seon sambil melihat Ren. "Bukannya kau bisa merasakan aura seseorang berkat kekuatan Nagase-chan? Lagi pula, mungkin saja mereka sedang sibuk. Jadinya mereka telat" Kata Seon santai. "Dan jangan mengaturku Ren-chan! Karena ore-sama adalah seorang noble vampire dan itu membuat diriku tidak pantas diatur oleh siapa pun" Kata Seon sambil bergaya ala bangsawan yang membuat Ren kesal dan Nagase sweatdrop.

"Tapi Seon-sama, kita sudah menunggu sejak jam 2 siang" Kata Nagase yang didukung oleh Ren dengan anggukan. "Sebenarnya kau meminta dijemput jam berapa?"

Sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Nagase. Seon melihat wajah Nagase dan Ren bergantian sambil mencium bunga mawar merahnya "Jam 5 sore?" Kata Seon yang lebih tepat disebut sebuah pertanyaan dan hal itu membuat Ren dan Nagase kesal.

"KALAU BEGITU, KAU TELAH MEMBUAT KAMI MENUNGGU DENGAN SIA-SIA, BAKA SEON-SAMA!" Teriak Ren sambil melancarkan berbagai serangan ke arah Seon dan Nagase hanya bisa menghela nafas.

_'Huh, lagi-lagi Seon-sama mengerjai kami. Dia memang senang mengerjai kami dengan membuat kami menunggu sesuatu yang sia-sia'_ Pikir Nagase sambil mengusap dahinya. _'Aku tidak habis pikir. Apa dia lupa kalau membuat Ren-chan marah, dia bisa saja dibunuh dengan Bloody Gear?'_ Pikirnya lagi sambil melihat Seon menghindari serangan Ren dengan melakukan tarian yang aneh.

"Grr, jangan menghindar, vampir tua!" Kata Ren kesal karena serangannya dihindari dengan mudah oleh Seon. Bahkan dihindari sambil menarikan tarian yang aneh. Padahal dia menyerang Seon dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa.

"Heh? Memangnya kenapa? Bukannya, tidak ada peraturan untuk tidak boleh menghindari seranganmu bukan, Ren-chan? Jadi apa salahnya untuk menghindar?" Tanya Seon dengan riangnya. "Lagi pula, aku tidak ingin terluka karena terkena Bloody Gear-mu itu" katanya sambil menunjuk sarung tangan Ren yang merupakan senjata anti vampire yang disebut Bloody Gear.

"Memangnya kenapa? Lagi pula, kau tidak akan mati jika kau terkena Bloody Gear! Apa lagi, kau ini seorang pureblood" Kata Ren yang melemparkan pukulan ke arah wajah Seon. Akan tetapi dengan mudahnya dihentikan dengan satu tangan.

"Ck ck, Ren-chan. Seorang pureblood juga bisa mati jika terkena senjata anti vampire" Kata Seon sambil melihat tangannya terkena sengatan listrik Bloody Gear. "Lagi pula, bukankah aku sudah peringatkan berkali-kali? Kalau aku tidak suka ada yang mengetahui aku adalah Seorang pureblood? Bagaimana jika ada yang mendengarnya?" Katanya sambil tersenyum dan mengeraskan genggaman tangannya yang dia gunakan untuk menangkap Bloody Gear. "Jika ada yang mengetahui aku adalah seorang pureblood dan itu berasal dari mulutmu. Aku tidak akan sungkan untuk membunuhmu" Katanya sambil mengeluarkan Aura membunuh yang membuat Ren dan Nagase ketakutan.

_'Ukh, vampir ini! Dia benar-benar kuat! Walau pun dia terlihat bodoh tapi jika sudah marah. Dia bisa menghancurkan apa pun dalam hitungan detik' _Pikir Ren sambil menelan ludah

_ 'Ah, Seon-sama memang hebat! Dia memang memiliki kekuatan yang luar biasa! Bahkan melebihi seorang pureblood yang lain'_ Pikir Nagase yang sedikit gemetaran.

"Heheh, jika kau sudah tahu betapa hebatnya diriku. Jangan pernah membuatku marah lagi ya, Ren-chan!" Kata Seon sambil mengelus rambut Ren dan menghilangkan aura pembunuhnya. "Begitu juga, kau Nagase! Akan tetapi terima kasih atas pujiannya~" Katanya riang.

_'Grr, aku benar-benar benci pureblood! Aku benci mereka yang seenaknya saja membaca pikiran orang!'_ Pikir Ren-chan kesal.

"Bukankah kau juga bisa membaca pikiran seseorang, Ren-chan?" Tanya Seon sambil mengangkat alis.

"GRR, BERHENTI MEMBACA PIKIRANKU, BAKA SEON-SAMA! LAGI PULA, AKU HANYA BISA MENGGUNAKAN KEMAMPUAN ITU DISAAT TERTENTU SAJA, TAHU!" Bentak Ren-chan kesal.

"Ah, aku lupa!" Kata Seon sambil memasang wajah terkejut yang berlebihan. "lalu, jika kau bisa menggunakannya secara bebas. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Hn? Let me see, menjadikannya sebagai pemerasan, mendapatkan budak dan sedikit uang jajan" Jawabnya sambil menghitung rencananya dengan jari dan membuat Seon terkejut dan Nagase Sweatdrop.

"IBLIIIS!" Teriak Seon. "AKU TIDAK PERNAH MENGAJARIMU MENJADI ANAK SEPERTI ITU!" Teriaknya sambil berusaha memukul Ren. Akan tetapi dengan mudah dihindari oleh Ren.

"Urusai~! Di dalam kamusku segala cara dihalalkan dan aku tidak mau diajari oleh vampir macam kau" Kata Ren ketus.

"WHY YO-"

Sebelum Seon dapat menyelesaikan perkataannya. Dia bersama Nagase dan Ren merasakan ada seorang pureblood yang sedang menuju ke tempat mereka berada.

"Seon-sama dan Ren-chan merasakannya?"

"Begitulah. Sepertinya kita disambut dengan sangat istimewa sekali."

"Baguslah, aku jadi bisa mengamuk dengan tenang" Kata Ren yang langsung melompati pagar Sekolah Cross Academy yang sangat tinggi dengan mudahnya dan membuat Nagase dan Seon keheranan.

"Eh?"

"Apa maksudnya?"

Kemudian mereka menyadari apa yang dimaksud oleh Ren. Akan tetapi mereka sudah terlambat. Karena Ren sudah mendarat tepat di atas tubuh sang pureblood dan membuat mereka terbaring di tanah.

Yuuki yang saat itu sedang berlari menuju gerbang Sekolah tidak menyangka dirinya akan ditimpa oleh salah satu murid baru yang bahkan adalah orang yang sangat ingin dia temui. Bahkan sekarang bibir mereka hanya berjarak beberapa inchi saja.

'KYAAA, APA INI! KENAPA TIBA-TIBA DIA MUCUL DI ATASKU! BAHKAN KAMI HAMPIR BERCIUMAN!' Teriak Yuuki dalam hati dengan chibi dirinya panik dengan wajah memerah.

"Heh? Sepertinya aku malah menimpa seorang hime-sama, ya?" Tanya Ren yang tidak mengubah posisinya. "Siapa namamu?"

Sebelum Yuuki dapat menjawab pertanyaan Ren. Secara tiba-tiba tubuh Ren terlempar menjauhi Yuuki.

"JIKA KAU SUDAH TAHU DIA ADALAH TUAN PUTRI. BERTANYALAH DENGAN CARA YANG SOPAN, BAKA KITSUNE!" Teriak Seon yang ternyata melempar Ren dari Yuuki.

"Daijoubu desu ka?" Tanya Nagase sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Yuuki. "Gomen, Ren memang suka seenaknya saja" Katanya sambil membantu Yuuki berdiri.

"I-iie, aku juga yang salah" Kata Yuuki yang masih dengan wajah memerah.

"Oh, manisnya. Aku tak menyangka adik Kuran Kaname begitu manisnya" Kata Seon terharu sambil beranime-tear. "Izinkan saya memperkenalkan diri. Namaku adalah Kuroshiki Seon. Kau cukup memanggilku Seon and it pleasure to meet you, my lady" Kata Seon sambil mencium tangan Yuuki dan membuat Yuuki tambah memerah.

"Jangan sok gentle, vampir tua!" Kata Ren yang menendang kepala Seon.

"Wah,wah. Sepertinya ada anak nakal yang harus dihukum. Asal kau tahu saja. Aku masih lebih sopan dari pada seseorang yang tiba-tiba meloncati pagar sekolah dan mendarat di atas seorang tuan putri." Kata Seon menghina Ren.

"Namaku Yamato Ren dan panggil aku Ren. Senang bertemu denganmu" Kata Ren yang tidak mempedulikan perkataan Seon.

"DENGARKAN AK-"

"Ah, kalau aku Nagisa Nagase dan Panggil aku Nagase. Senang bertemu denganmu" Kata Nagase yang memotong perkataan Seon.

"Ke-kenapa Naga-"

"Kau bisa menunjukkan jalan menuju ruang kepala sekolah, kan? kami harus segera bertemu dengan kepala sekolah. soalnya hari sudah hampir malam dan itu bisa berbahaya bagi gadis semanis kau" Kata Ren sambil merangkul Yuuki dan berjalan menuju Cross Academy.

Melihat dirinya diambaikan dan ditinggalkan oleh mereka. Membuat dirinya seperti ditenggelamkan dalam lautan paling terdalam di bumi.

'_Hik, hik. Shin-sama, mereka semua jahat! Padahal aku yang telah menyelamatkan dan membesarkan mereka. Akan tetapi mereka malah mengambaikanku! Apa yang salah, Shin-sama!'_ Pikir Seon sambil bermurung ria di dekat gerbang sekolah.

Nagase yang melihat sang penyelamatnya meringkuk sedih di dekat gerbang sekolah hanya bisa menghela nafas.

'_Hah, dia seperti anak kecil saja. Aku jadi kurang yakin, apa dia memang orang yang sama dengan orang yang telah menyelamatkan diriku dan Ren-chan?'_ pikir Nagase keheranan. _'Tapi melihatnya seperti itu membuatku senang, Seperti..'_

"_***tertawa kecil* Sepertinya putra kecilku belum berubah sama sekali, ya?"**_

Mendengar suara tersebut membuat Nagase terkejut dan langsung melihat sekeliling._'Eh? Suara siapa tadi?' _pikir Nagase penasaran._ 'Kenapa tadi aku mendengar suara seorang pria? Dan rasanya aku pernah mengenal suara itu'_

"Hoi, apa yang kalian lakukan? Nanti kami tinggal, loh!" Kata Ren yang sadar kalau Nagase dan Seon tidak mengikuti dirinya dan Yuuki.

Mendengar itu langsung membuat Nagase dan Seon tersadar dan langsung menyusul Ren dan Yuuki.

"Grr, jangan seenaknya saja meninggalkan kami ya, baka Kitsune!" Kata Seon kesal sambil menghampiri Ren dan Yuuki.

"Sudahlah, Seon-sama. Kita juga yang salah" Kata Nagase yang berusaha menenangkan Seon.

* * *

><p><strong>~Di dalam Asrama Bulan~<strong>

**{Night Class POV}**

"Ne, Ichijo-san. Apa benar kalau hari ini akan ada 3 murid baru dan semuanya laki-laki?" Tanya Aidou.

"Yap, itu yang dikatakan Kaname. Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Takuma sambil membaca salah satu manga kesayangannya.

"Tidak, hanya saja. Aku berharap kalau mereka perempuan" Jawab Aidou dengan wajah bosan.

"Biar aku tebak. Kau ingin mereka perempuan agar kau bisa menggoda mereka. Bahkan jika beruntung, kau ingin bisa meminum darah mereka, bukan?" Kata Akatsuki yang duduk di sebelah sepupunya.

" Begitulah! Bukankah itu hal yang sangat menyenangkan?" Kata Aidou dengan bangga. "Sangat menyenangkan, jika sekolah ini semakin bertambah murid perempuan yang berwajah cantik dan memiliki semangat yang tinggi seperti para fansku"

Mendengar perkataan Aidou, langsung membuat yang lain pucat plus sweatdroop, kecuali Takuma yang hanya tersenyum.

"Apanya yang cantik dan bersemangat tinggi? Bagiku mereka hanya kumpulan orang-orang berisik yang merusak gendang telingaku" Kata Ruka kesal sambil menyibakkan rambutnya.

"Aku setuju dengan Ruka" Kata Rima yang juga membuat Shiki dan Akatsuki mengangguk setuju.

"Grr, kalian sungguh kejam! Lagi pula kau lebih berisik Ruka!" Kata Aidou kesal yang langsung membuat dia adu mulut dengan Ruka.

Melihat Aidou dan Ruka bertengkar membuat yang lain hanya bisa mendesah dan menggelengkan kepala.

"Akan tetapi, apa benar kalau mereka adalah seorang noble vampire, half-vampire dan seorang manusia?" Tanya Akatsuki penasaran.

"Yah, itu yang dikatakan oleh Kaname. Akan tetapi, yang akan masuk ke Night Class hanya sang noble vampire dan sisanya masuk Day Class" Balas Takuma.

"Aneh, kenapa kepala sekolah dan Kaname-sama membiarkan half-vampire masuk ke Day Class? Bukannya itu terlalu berbahaya?" Tanya Ruka penasaran.

"Yah, awalnya aku juga kaget. Akan tetapi, setelah melihat data yang mereka berikan, si half-vampire itu sudah selama 11 tahun bersekolah dengan para manusia. Bahkan dia mendapatkan Izin dari Asosiasi dan Senat" Kata Takuma menjelaskan. "Jadi, kepala sekolah dan Kaname menyetujuinya"

"Aku jadi penasaran dengan mereka" Kata Shiki dengan wajah tanpa ekpresi.

"Yah, bukan kau saja yang penasaran dengan mereka, Shiki. Tapi Kaname, Kepala Sekolah, Yuuki-chan dan bahkan Kiryu-kun pun juga penasaran dengan mereka" Kata Takuma

"Hn, dengan kata lain 3 murid baru telah menarik perhatian kita, ya" Kata Akatsuki.

"BAIKLAH!" Teriak Aidou tiba-tiba yang membuat semua orang terkejut. "AKU AKAN MENYELIDIKINYA DAN AKU AKAN MEMBUAT KANAME-SAMA DAN YUUKI-SAMA BANGGA PADAKU" Teriaknya penuh semangat.

"NANIII!" teriak Ruka kaget. "AKU YANG AKAN MEMBUAT MEREKA BANGGA PADAKU. AKU TIDAK AKAN KALAH DARI ORANG PAYAH SEPERTIMU!" Teriak Ruka dengan semangat yang tidak kalah besarnya.

"ENAK SAJA! SUDAH PASTI AKU YANG BISA MEMBUAT MEREKA SENANG!" Balas Aidou kesal.

Melihat Aidou dan Ruka bertengkar lagi membuat yang lain hanya bisa mendesah dan menggelengkan kepala lagi.

"Aidou, Ruka. Tolong hentikan!" Kata Kaname sambil menuruni tangga bersama Seiren yang berjalan dibelakangnya.

"Ah, gomen. Kaname-sama" Kata Aidou dan Ruka bersamaan sambil menunduk meminta maaf kepada sang pureblood vampire.

"Ayo pergi, minna" Kata Kaname tenang.

**{Kaname POV}**

Kaname sekali lagi melihat profil data 3 murid baru yang akan datang hari ini.

'_Aku penasaran. Kenapa yang half-vampire harus masuk ke Day Class?'_ Pikir Kaname penasaran sambil melihat profil pemuda half-vampire yang bernama Nagisa Nagase. _'Akan tetapi kalau dilihat baik-baik orang ini manis sekali'_ pikirnya sambil melihat foto Nagase. _'Ukh, lagi-lagi aku berpikir seperti ini! aku sudah berjanji akan menikahi Yuuki dan lagi pula orang ini adalah seorang pria'_ Pikirnya stress.

"Huh, Aku hanya bisa berharap mereka bukanlah pembawa masalah" Katanya sambil meletakkan data mereka ke dalam amplop dan memasukkannya dalam laci mejanya.

Kemudian Kaname berjalan menuju tempat yang lainnya berada. Sambil berjalan Kaname berpikir untuk memerintah Seiren untuk mengawasi 2 orang yang akan masuk Day Class.

"Seiren" Panggil Kaname sambil berjalan.

"Hai, Kaname-sama" Kata Sairen yang muncul di belakangnya.

"Aku ingin kau mengawasi 2 orang yang akan menjadi murid baru di Day Class. Terutama si half-vampire. Pastikan apa mereka bermasalah atau tidak!"

"Hai, Kaname-sama. Akan tetapi, bagaimana dengan yang satu lagi?"

"Kalau itu, biar aku yang akan mengatasinya."

"Saya mengerti, akan saya laksanakan. Akan tetapi, kenapa anda begitu curiga dengan 3 orang ini?" Tanya Seiren penasaran.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin mencurigai mereka. Akan tetapi aku penasaran, kenapa Half vampire bisa mendapatkan izin bebas dari Asosiasi dan Senat? Ditambah lagi dengan pemuda bernama Yamato Ren yang kemungkinan adalah keturunan terakhir dari klan Yamato. Hal ini membuatku penasaran" Kata Kaname dengan wajah serius. "Lagi pula, sangat jarang jika noble vampire, half-vampire dan manusia bisa tinggal bersama selama lebih dari 11 tahun tanpa terjadi masalah. Siapapun pasti akan menjadi penasaran, bukan?"

"Anda benar juga"

Kemudian mereka mendengar suara Aidou yang sedang bertengkar dengan Ruka. _'Ada apa lagi ini?'_ pikir Kaname sambil mengusap dahinya yang pusing.

"Aidou, Ruka. Tolong hentikan!" Kata Kaname sambil menuruni tangga bersama Seiren yang berjalan di belakangnya.

"Ah, gomen. Kaname-sama" Kata Aidou dan Ruka bersamaan sambil menunduk meminta maaf.

"Ayo pergi, minna" Kata Kaname tenang

* * *

><p><strong>~Di Depan Gerbang Asrama Bulan~<strong>

'_Ukh, menjengkelkan. Kenapa aku mesti melakukan hal ini?'_ Pikir Zero sambil mengawasi para murid day class yang berkumpul di depan gerbang asrama murid Night Class. _'Yah, masih lebih baik dari pada Yuuki yang mengurus mereka'_ Pikir Zero yang hampir tersenyum. Karena membayangkan Yuuki yang ceroboh bertugas mengawasi mereka.

"Hei, kau sudah tahu belum? Kalau sekolah kita akan ada 3 murid baru?" Tanya salah satu murid perempuan yang berambut coklat.

"Tentu saja! Katanya salah satunya akan jadi murid Night Class" Kata temannya yang berambut hijau.

"KYAA! Aku jadi penasaran, apa mereka mereka sama tampannya dengan Kaname-sama?" Tanya gadis berambut pirang.

'_Hah, lagi-lagi ada yang memuji vampir menyebalkan itu lagi'_ Pikir Zero kesal. _'Tetapi mereka mengerikan juga, karena bisa tahu kalau akan ada murid baru secepat itu' _Pikirnya yang mengingat dirinya baru mengetahuinya tadi siang.

"Baka! Sudah jelas Kaname-sama lebih tampan dari yang lain. Jadi, mana ada orang yang dapat menyainginya!" Kata yang berambut coklat.

"Sembarangan! Sudah jelas yang tampan itu Aidou-senpai!" Jawab yang rambut hijau.

" Bukan! Yang tampan itu Takuma-senpai!" Teriak kelompak perempuan lainnya.

Teriakkan dari kumpulan para gadis itu memicu kelompok lainnya dan menyebabkan keributan yang luar biasa berisiknya. Zero yang dari tadi hanya terdiam saja memperhatikan mereka. mulai merasa kesal dengan sikap mereka. ditambah lagi mereka ribut karena meributkan para hewan buas dari Night Class dan anak baru yang tidak jelas statusnya.

"URUSAI! TUTUP MULUT KALIAN, JIKA KALIAN MASIH INGIN MEMILIKI SUARA BESOK!" Teriak Zero kesal sambil mengetarkan kepalan tangannya di udara.

Melihat Zero yang mengamuk membuat para gadis itu terdiam dalam seketika. Kemudian pintu asrama night class pun terbuka yang memperlihatkan para murid Night Class yang mulai keluar dari asrama mereka.

'_Cih, akhirnya para makhluk buas itu keluar juga'_ Pikir Zero kesal.

**.**

**..**

…

**TBC**

…

**..**

**.**

**Vikuppy : **hik,hik. Baru Yuuki yang bisa bertemu dengan 3 OC-ku. Padahal aku ingin mempertemukan mereka dengan Kaname dan Zero.

**Zero : **biarkan saja. Baguskan kalau belum ketemu?

**Vikuppy : **tentu saja gak bagus. Seharusnya aku sudah mempertemukan kalian dengan 3 OC milikku. Apa lagi aku bakal dibunuh oleh para pembaca tahu!

**Kaname : **jangan menangis, Vi-chan. Nanti kau siapkan saja adegan luar biasa. Agar nanti kau bisa dimaafkan oleh para pembaca. *bisik* terutama adegan bagus untuk Zero.

**Vikuppy : **benar juga, baiklah Zero tolong ditutup ya! *pergi bareng dengan Kaname*

**Zero :** baiklah, kami minta maaf jika ada kesalahan di chapter ini. Lalu, tolong berikan review kalian untuk kisah ini. Terima kasih dan sampai jumpa lagi. _'barusan, apa yang dibisikkan Kuran ke Author aneh itu?'_

**_-_ Next Chapter_-_**

**Sementara Yuuki menjemput 3 murid baru. Zero bertugas mengawasi gerbang asrama bulan dari murid Day Class. Awalnya berjalan lancar sampai akhirnya idol atau Aidou menghancurkannya dan membuat Zero kesal.**


	6. Chapter 4

Trueblood [ Kaname Kuran ] + Chapter 04 + { Yaoi story }

Author by Vikuppy

* * *

><p><strong>Yuuki : <strong>horeee! Chapter 04 telah update!

**Kaname : **baguslah. Akan tetapi ke mana Zero dan Vi-chan? Bukannya mereka yang selalu melakukan pembukaannya?

**Yuuki : **oh kalau itu, sih. Zero sedang berusaha membunuh Aidou-senpai sedangkan Vi-chan lagi sibuk bikin kelanjutan cerita ini dan fanfic baru.

**Kaname : **hn? Kenapa Zero mau membunuh Aidou? Apa yang dilakukannya?

**Yuuki : ***giggle* kalau yang itu, sih. Jawabannya ada di dalam chapter ini.

**Kaname : **hn, aku jadi penasaran. Yah, sebelumnya vi-chan ucapkan terima kasih untuk Angelling yang telah memberikan reviewnya dan maaf jika di chapter sebelumnya ada kesalahan. Nah, selamat membaca.

* * *

><p><strong>Previous : <strong>Atas perintah dari Kepala Sekolah, Yuuki ditugaskan untuk menjemput 3 murid baru sedangkan Zero ditugaskan untuk mengawasi murid Day Class yang selalu berkumpul di depan Gerbang asrama Night Class dan sekarang saatnya para murid Night Class keluar dari asrama mereka.

* * *

><p><strong>{Night Class POV}<strong>

Para murid Night Class mulai berjalan meninggalkan asrama mereka untuk melakukan kegiatan sekolah seperti biasanya. Akan tetapi, hari ini mereka sama sekali tidak mendengar suara ribut dari para murid Day Class.

"Aneh, biasanya kita selalu bisa mendengar suara murid Day Class yang selalu menunggu kita di luar gerbang asrama. Kenapa sekarang sunyi sekali?" Tanya Aidou keheranan.

"Bagus, bukan? Kita jadi bisa berjalan ke kelas dengan santai" Kata Ruka yang langsung disetujui Akatsuki, Rima, dan Shiki dengan anggukan.

"Yah, apapun itu. Kita akan mengetahuinya ketika pintu asrama terbuka" Kata Takuma ceria.

Ketika pintu gerbang terbuka mereka bisa melihat dengan jelas para murid dari Day Class sedang berbaris dengan rapi. Akan tetapi mereka merasa keheranan. Karena mereka sama sekali tidak berteriak seperti biasanya.

"Kenapa mereka terdiam seperti ini? Ini tidak seperti biasanya" Kata Aidou keheranan sambil melihat sekeliling "Apa penyebab mereka jadi seperti ini?"

"Aku pikir, itu alasannya" Kata Shiki sambil menunjuk Zero yang berdiri di depan salah satu barisan sambil mengeluarkan aura mengerikan dan memasang wajah jika-kalian-berani-keluar-garis-maka-kalian-akan-aku-bunuh.

"Hie.., mengerikan. Sepertinya jika kita mencoba mendekatinya. Kita akan berubah menjadi abu dalam hitungan detik" Kata Takuma sambil bersembunyi di belakang Kaname.

"Heh, ngomong-ngomong. Ke mana Yuuki-sama? Aku sama sekali tidak melihatnya di mana pun?" Tanya Aidou sambil melihat sekeliling.

"Yuuki-sama saat ini sedang menjemput ketiga murid baru" Kata Seiren.

"Aku rasa…, Kepala Sekolah berpikir, lebih aman menyuruh Kiryu untuk berjaga di sini sedangkan Yuuki yang bertugas menjemput ketiga murid baru" Kata Kaname tenang. _'Lagi pula, Kiryu lebih handal mengatasi situasi di sini'_ Pikir Kaname sambil melihat murid Day Class yang ketakutan.

"Huh, sungguh menyebalkan" Gerutu Aidou "Ohayo, ladies! Bagaimana kabar kalian?" Sapa Aidou riang sambil berjalan dan melambaikan tangannya dengan penuh semangat kepada para penggemarnya.

"Hanabusa, tolong hentikan" Minta Akatsuki sambil berbisik dan berjalan di samping sepupunya tersebut. "Kau tidak mau berurusan dengan sang guardian, bukan?" Katanya sambil menatap Zero yang sedang menatap Aidou dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Aku sama sekali tidak perduli. Lebih baik kau juga ikut menyapa mereka, Akatsuki" Balas Aidou cuek. "Ne, kenapa kalian tidak menjawab pertanyaanku seperti biasanya? Kalau begitu aku akan membuat kalian kembali seperti semula. BANG!" Kata Aidou yang kemudian langsung menembak salah satu gadis yang berada tepat di belakang Zero.

Akibat perbuatan Aidou tersebut, membuat gadis yang menjadi target jatuh pingsan saking bahagianya dan membuat gadis lainnya yang mulai bersemangat.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA" Teriak para murid Day Class dengan semangat.

"Aidou-senpai, aku juga ingin ditembak!" Minta salah satu gadis.

"Aku juga, Aidou-senpai" Minta gadis yang lainnya.

"Hai, jika kalian menginginkannya datanglah kemari" Kata Aidou semangat.

Mendengar ajakan tersebut membuat para gadis berlari mendekati Aidou tanpa rasa takut pada Zero. Malah lebih parahnya, Zero menjadi terjatuh dan terinjak-injak oleh para gadis yang berlari ke arah Aidou.

"Uh, sungguh kasian si tuan guardian" Kata Shiki dengan tampang tanpa ekspresi.

"Hahaha, akan tetapi sepertinya para murid Day Class mulai kembali seperti semula lagi ya" Kata Takuma ceria.

"Huh, merepotkan saja" Gerutu Ruka sambil memandang murid Day Class dengan jijik.

"Ukh! Ka-kalian semua" Kata Zero sambil mengeluarkan aura membunuh yang membuat semuanya ketakutan kecuali Kaname dan Seiren. "KALIAN SEMUA SUNGGUH MENGJENGKELKAN! SEKARANG JUGA, AKU PERINTAHKAN KALIAN UNTUK KEMBALI KE ASRAMA. JIKA TIDAK, AKAN AKU BUAT KALIAN TIDAK BISA MELIHAT HARI ESOK!" Bentak Zero kesal kepada semua murid Day Class.

Mendengar amarah sang guardian membuat para murid Day Class ketakutan dan langsung membuat mereka berlari menuju asrama mereka.

"GRR, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA PARA FANS KU!" Teriak Aidou kesal

Mendengar teriakkan Aidou langsung membuat Zero menatap Aidou dengan tatapan membunuh "Jika kau berani menggerutu. Maka aku tidak akan sungkan untuk menembakmu di sini!" Ancam Zero yang langsung membuat Aidou bersembunyi di belakang Akatsuki.

"Ano, sebenarnya aku tidak ingin mengganggu" Kata Rima dengan wajah tanpa ekpresinya dan menyita perhatian semua orang. "Akan tetapi, kenapa para murid Day Class tiba-tiba berhenti berlari?" Katanya sambil menunjuk para murid Day Class yang berdiri sambil memunggungi Zero dan para murid Night Class.

"Hei, apa kita sedang bermimpi?" Kata murid laki-laki Day Class dengan wajah merona merah.

"Wah, mereka keren sekali" Kata salah satu murid perempuan Day Class dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Kyaa. Apa dewa telah mengirim 3 malaikat terbaiknya ke sekolah ini?" Kata murid perempuan Day Class lainnya dengan tatapan terkagum-kagum.

Mendengar ucapan para murid Day Class, membuat Zero beserta murid Night Class kebingungan dengan sesuatu yang membuat para murid tersebut terkagum-kagum.

"Hei, semuanya. Boleh kalian menyingkir! Kami juga ingin melihat apa yang kalian lihat" Kata Aidou yang sedikit kesal karena ada yang membuat para gadis di Day Class terpesona selain dirinya atau anak Night Class lainnya.

Mendengar perkataan Aidou membuat para murid Day Class sedikit memberi ruang untuk para murid Night Class dan Zero untuk bisa melihat apa yang dilihat mereka. Ketika mereka dapat melihat dengan jelas, mata Zero beserta para night class pun langsung terbelalak dan mereka merasa tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat dengan mata mereka. Karena apa yang mereka lihat adalah Yuuki dan ketiga murid baru di Cross Academy.

* * *

><p><strong>~Beberapa menit sebelumnya~<strong>

Selama perjalanan menuju ke gedung Cross Academy untuk bertemu menemui Kepala Sekolah yang super aneh, yaitu Kurosu Kaien. Yuuki menjelaskan berbagai peraturan yang dimiliki oleh Cross Academy.

"Jadi walau pun Nagase dan Ren sudah mengetahui rahasia murid Night Class. Bukan berarti kalian boleh berkiaran secara bebas ketika malam hari. Apa kalian mengerti?" Tanya Yuuki yang mengakhiri penjelasannya.

"Hai, Yuuki-chan/ hn" Jawab Nagase dan Ren bersamaan.

"Heheh. tenang saja, Yuu-chan. Nagase adalah anak yang penurut. Jadi kau tidak usah cemas" Kata Seon yang berusaha menyakinkan Yuuki. "Paling, kau hanya perlu menjaga si baka kitsune ini dengan ketat, Yuu-chan" Kata Seon sambil memandangi Ren.

"Eh? Apa Ren sering melanggar pelaturan?" Tanya Yuuki yang tidak percaya.

"Jangan menyebarkan gosip yang tidak benar, vampir tua!" Kata Ren kesal. "Lagi pula, kau yang seharusnya dijaga dengan ketat, baka vampir" Katanya.

"Apa maksud perkataanmu, My beloved little brother? Aku ini anak yang penurut pada peraturan, tahu" Kata Seon ramah dan memasang wajah tak berdosa.

"Jangan ngelawak, baka vampire! Di antara kita bertiga, kau itu adalah orang yang paling sering melakukan hal yang tidak berguna. Jadi aku berani bertaruh, kau akan melakukan berbagai macam masalah. Contohnya, mungkin hari ini kau akan melakukan sesuatu yang membuat dirimu dibenci oleh salah satu prefek" Kata Ren sambil menatap Seon dengan hina.

"SUNGGUH TIDAK SOPAN! AKU TIDAK MAU DITUDUH OLEH ORANG YANG BERNIAT MELAKUKAN PEMERASAN DAN PERBUDAKAN DI SEKOLAH YANG DAMAI INI(1)" Teriak Seon sambil menatap Ren dengan kesal.

"Oh ya? Tapi aku rasa itu hal yang wajar. Jika itu terjadi di sekolah"

"WAJAR MATAMU? AKU SAMA SEKALI TIDAK PERNAH MENGAJARIMU MELAKUKAN PEMERASAN DI SEKOLAH, BAKA KITSUNE!" Bentak Seon sambil menghajar Ren. Akan tetapi dengan mudah dihindari oleh Ren.

Yuuki langsung panik begitu melihat perkelahian di depannya dan mencoba untuk menghentikan mereka. Akan tetapi, Nagase menghentikannya.

"Jangan, Yuuki-chan! Kau bisa terluka jika mendekati mereka" Kata Nagase sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi Nagase. Apa kau tidak peduli jika mereka terluka?" Tanya Yuuki yang tidak percaya dengan sikap Nagase yang tenang. Padahal dua orang yang dikenalnya sedang berkelahi.

Nagase yang melihat raut wajah Yuuki, hanya bisa tertawa dan membuat Yuuki tambah bingung.

"Apa yang lucu, Nagase?" Kata Yuuki yang semakin kesal.

"*tertawa* Gomennasai. Itu karena kau memiliki raut wajah yang lucu, Yuuki-chan" Kata Nagase yang membuat Yuuki memerah. "Aku sangat berterima kasih, jika kau khawatir dengan mereka. Akan tetapi aku sudah mengenal mereka selama lebih dari 11 tahun. Jadi aku tahu kapan harus melerai mereka" Kata Nagase yang berusaha menyakinkan Yuuki. "Lagi pula, mereka tidak akan saling melukai, kok. Karena mereka saling mempercayai satu sama lain" Kata Nagase sambil melihat perkelahian Seon dan Ren.

'_Heh! Saling mempercayai! Kenapa dia bisa yakin dengan perkataannya!'_ Pikir Yuuki yang keheranan dengan jawaban Nagase. _'Sepertinya mereka memiliki hubungan yang sangat erat dan sangat sulit untuk dipisahkan. Bahkan aku yang orang luar tidak dapat mengerti hubungan mereka'_ Pikirnya sambil melihat petengkaran Ren dan Seon.

"Tarik perkataanmu, Ren-chan! Kau sungguh tidak sopan pada kakakmu ini, tahu!" Kata Seon dengan wajah yang sudah hampir melebihi batas kesabarannya.

"Tidak akan! Karena itu adalah sebuah fakta, baka vampir! Lagi pula, kau yang memulainya, baka vampir" Kata Ren yang berusaha mempertahankan keyakinannya. "l Ditambah lagi, kapan aku mengakuimu sebagai kakakku?" Tanya Ren dengan perasaan jijik

"UKH! WHY YO-"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA" Teriak seseorang dengan semangat dan memotong perkataan Seon.

"Hn? Sudah waktunya untuk para vampir keluar dari sarangnya, ya?" Tanya Ren yang keheranan.

"Begitulah. Setiap saat murid Night Class keluar dari asrama. Pasti selalu ada keributan seperti ini." Kata Yuuki yang lemas mendengar keributan tersebut. "Eh, kenapa kalian bisa tahu. Kalau ini waktunya murid Night Class keluar?" Tanya Yuuki penasaran.

"Tentu saja, karena Kurosu-san sudah memperingatiku soal ini" Jawab Seon. _'Sebenarnya tidak sama sekali tapi aku bisa merasakannya. Begitu juga Ren-chan dan Nagase-chan'_ Pikirnya. _'dan sepertinya orang itu ada di sini. Orang yang telah meleyapkan hal yang terpenting bagiku'_

'_Tanpa diberitahu, kami juga sudah tahu. Karena di luar sekolah ini sudah ada gosip yang mengatakan kalau murid Night Class sangat dikagumi dan diincar oleh murid Day Class'_ Pikir Ren dengan jijik. _'Tapi aku rasa ini bisa dipakai*tertawa licik*'_ Pikirnya sambil merencanakan sesuatu.

'_Sebenarnya kami tidak diberitahu apa pun. Akan tetapi kami bisa merasakan kekuatan para vampir itu. Saat ini mereka baru saja keluar dari asramanya'_ Pikir Nagase yang sambil membaca aura murid Night Class yang tidak begitu jauh darinya. _'Hn? Rasanya aku merasakan aura orang itu di sana. Tapi bukannya dia sudah meninggal seperti perkataan Seon-sama? Dan anehnya, aura orang itu sedikit bercampur dengan aura yang lain'_ Pikirnya yang penasaran.

"Oh, begitu. Baguslah! Karena setiap hari kalian akan melihat dan mendengar keributan ini"

"*Tertawa kecil* Sepertinya berat juga menjadi orang tampan. Setiap hari mesti menghadapi hal seperti ini. Yah, tapi ore-sama sudah terbiasa dengan hal ini, sih. Huh, sungguh repot, ya. menjadi seorang bangsawan yang tampan" Kata Seon kepada dirinya sendiri sambil berpose ala bangsawan sambil disorot cahaya lampu yang entah muncul dari mana.

Mereka yang melihat itu hanya bisa Sweatdrop dan menjauhinya. Mereka sama sekali tidak ingin mengenal orang yang bertingkah seperti itu.

"Ano, apa dia selalu seperti ini?" Tanya Yuuki yang penasaran.

"Begitulah, bahkan dia bisa lebih parah dari ini" Jawab Nagase yang bingung melihat sifat sang penyelamatnya.

_'lebih parah dari ini! Apa Seon-senpai memiliki sifat yang sama dengan Aidou-senpai atau Kepala Sekolah!'_ Pikir Yuuki panik.

"Sungguh menyedihkan, jika dia ternyata dia adalah orang yang menyelamatkan aku dan Nagase" Kata Ren yang memandang Seon dengan tatapan kesal.

"Eh? Penyelamat?"

"Hoi, apa yang kalian lakukan? Kenapa kalian diam di sana saja? Kita harus segera bertemu dengan Kurosu-san, bukan?" Teriak Seon yang sudah jauh meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

"Eh? Kapan dia di sana?" Tanya Yuuki yang terkejut dengan kecepatan Seon.

"Dasar vampir tua! Suka sekali bertindak seenaknya saja" Kata Ren sambil menggandeng tangan Yuuki dan berjalan menyusul Seon.

"yah, itulah Seon-sama" Kata Nagase yang ikut menyusul.

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju ruang Kepala Sekolah. Ketika mereka melewati Asrama Bulan yang merupakan Asrama bagi murid Night Class. Sekali lagi mereka mendengar teriakkan. Akan tetapi kali ini suara seseorang yang marah.

"KALIAN SEMUA SUNGGUH MENGJENGKELKAN! SEKARANG JUGA, AKU PERINTAHKAN KALIAN UNTUK KEMBALI KE ASRAMA. JIKA TIDAK, AKAN AKU BUAT KALIAN TIDAK BISA MELIHAT HARI ESOK!" Bentak seseorang dengan kesalnya.

"Hn? Suara siapa itu?" Tanya Ren dengan nada kesal. Karena suara itu terlalu berisik di telinganya.

'_Hie! sepertinya Zero sangat kesal. Apa yang terjadi?'_ Pikir yuuki panik.

Setelah mendengar teriakkan itu, beberapa orang yang memakai seragam yang sama dengan Yuuki berlarian ke arah mereka dengan ketakutan. akan tetapi, ketika orang-orang tersebut melihat Yuuki dan 3 murid baru. Mereka otomatis berhenti dan melihat 3 murid baru dengan wajah terpesona.

"Eh? Kenapa mereka memandangi kita seperti itu?" Tanya Nagase penasaran.

"Huhu, sepertinya kita akan segera memiliki fan club, nih" kata Seon riang yang membuat yuuki kaget.

'_NANIII! MEREKA BARU DATANG KE MARI TAPI SUDAH AKAN MENDAPATKAN FAN CLUB!'_ Pikir Yuuki panik. _'AKU HARUS MELINDUNGI REN *deg* Eh, kenapa aku harus melindungi Ren?' _Pikirnya bingung_._

"Hei, apa kita sedang bermimpi?" Kata salah satu murid laki-laki Day Class dengan wajah merona merah.

"Wah, mereka keren sekali" Kata salah satu murid perempuan Day Class dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Kyaaa. Apa dewa telah mengirimkan 3 malaikat terbaiknya ke sekolah ini?" Kata murid perempuan Day Class lainnya dengan tatapan terkagum-kagum.

Mendengar ucapan para murid Day Class, membuat Yuuki panik setengah mati sedangkan Seon hanya bersenandung ria. Kalau Nagase dan Ren? Kalau Nagase hanya bisa kebingungan dan Ren sedang berada di alam pikirannya yang terdalam. Entah apa yang sedang dia pikirkan tapi jika kau bisa melihat dengan teliti, matanya tertutup poninya dan dia memiliki sedikit senyuman licik.

"Hei, semuanya. Boleh kalian menyingkir! Kami juga ingin melihat apa yang kalian lihat" Kata seseorang dengan nada kesal dari belakang murid Day Class.

Mendengar perkataan orang itu membuat para murid Day Class sedikit memberi ruang untuk pada orang-orang yang ada di belakang murid Day Class. Nagase, Ren dan Seon bisa melihat murid-murid Night Class dan Seorang murid Night Class yang memandangi mereka dengan mata yang tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat.

'_Heh, inikah murid-murid Night Class. Bagiku mereka hanya kumpulan pecundang lemah. Yah, Aku harap mereka tidak terlalu mengganggu'_

'_Hn, akhirnya aku bertemu dengannya. Orang yang telah meleyapkan hal yang terpenting bagiku. Aku pastikan dia mengalami penderitaan yang tak akan pernah terlupakan'_

'_Wah, jadi mereka yang disebut murid Night Class. Sepertinya dia juga ada di sekitar sini. Kalau itu benar maka apa yang Seon-sama katakan adalah sebuah kesalahan'_

* * *

><p><strong>~Di suatu tempat yang jauh dari Cross Academy~<strong>

"Tuan muda, sepertinya mereka bertiga telah sampai di Cross Academy" Kata Seseorang yang berpenampilan seorang Butler dengan mengenakan pakaian seperti celana panjang hitam, jas berekor, rompi dan dasi. Dia memiliki jam saku dengan rantai berwarna perak. Di kedua tangannya terpasang sarung tangan berwarna putih. Dia menuangkan teh ke dalam cangkir teh yang memiliki ukiran yang indah dan membuat orang berpikir kalau cangkir tersebut adalah barang yang sangat mahal dan antik. Walau pun, wajah orang itu tidak dapat terlihat dengan jelas. Akan tetapi sepertinya dia berusia di antara 20-an atau 30-an.

"Hn, tanpa kau beritahu aku juga sudah tahu"Kata Seseorang yang sedang duduk di sebuah kursi dan berada di dekat jendela yang besar. Di tangan kirinya terdapat sebuah jam saku berwarna keemasan dan memiliki sebuah lambang salib yang memiliki sepasang sayap yang berwarna merah darah. Tangan kanannya, dia jadikan sandaran kepalanya sambil melihat pemandangan matahari yang akan segera pergi dan berganti dengan kedatangan bulan yang keperakan. Sama dengan sang butler, wajah orang ini tidak dapat dilihat dengan jelas. Akan tetapi dia memakai baju ala bangsawan yang terlihat mahal dan sepertinya dia berusia sekitar 10 atau 12 tahun.

"Sepertinya roda takdir di antara mereka mulai bergerak, ya. Apa kita hanya melihatnya tanpa melakukan apa pun, tuan muda?" Kata sang butler sambil menghampiri orang yang dia panggil tuan muda dan memberikan teh yang dia siapkan kepadanya.

"Begitulah. Orang itu meminta kita sebagai penonton saja" Kata sebelum menyeruput tehnya. "Akan tetapi, akan tiba saatnya kita menjadi pemain dalam drama yang telah dia siapkan ini" Katanya sambil merentangkan tangan kirinya ke depannya dan menjatuhkan jam tersebut dari tangannya. Akan tetapi jam tersebut tidak terjatuh ke lantai karena terikat pada rantai emas kecil yang terlilit di jari pemuda itu. "Nagase, Seon dan Ren. Roda takdir kalian sudah mulai berputar. Pilihan yang kalian pilih kali ini, adalah yang akan menentukan roda takdir kalian berputar ke arah yang sudah disiapkan. Entah itu akan mengarah ke jalan yang baik atau pun buruk" Katanya sebelum mengubah arah pandangnya ke pemandangan di luar jendela. "Aku hanya bisa mengatakan, roda takdir kalian sudah mulai mengubah roda takdir lainnya dan kalian sudah tidak bisa mundur. Majulah dan putarlah roda takdir kalian dalam 'drama takdir' yang diciptakan oleh Shin" Katanya sambil tersenyum dan memandang langit sore.

**.**

**..**

…

**TBC**

…

**..**

**.**

**Yuuki : horeeee! Chapter 04 telah selesai!**

**Kaname : ya, syukurlah. Akan tetapi aku penasaran dengan 2 yang muncul di akhir cerita. Siapa mereka? Dan kelihatannya mereka tahu soal 3 OC dalam cerita ini.**

**Yuuki : benar juga. Apa maksudnya dengan roda takdir dan drama takdir? Yah, pokoknya itu bisa kita mengetahuinya di chapter2 mendatang. Kaname oniisama, tolong lakukan penutupannya. Soalnya Zero belum kembali, nih.**

**Kaname : baiklah, mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan dalam penulisan di chapter ini. Lalu kami minta tolong untuk berikan review-nya. Karena review itu akan sangat menolong kemajuan cerita ini. Terima kasih dan sayonara.**

* * *

><p><strong>_-_ Next Chapter_-_<strong>

**Pertemuan pertama dengan ketiga OC membawa kegemparan. Zero akan mendapatkan 3 kejutan yang tidak bisa dia terima dari ketiga OC. Apakah 3 kejutan yang akan di dapatkan oleh Zero?**

* * *

><p><strong>Note<strong> : 1. tolong baca chapter 03 ^^


	7. Chapter 5

**Trueblood [ Kaname Kuran ] + Chapter 05 + { Yaoi story }**

**Author by Vikuppy**

* * *

><p><strong>Yuuki<strong>** : **BANZAAAAII! CHAPTER 05 TELAH UPDATE!

**Kaname : **Syukurlah, aku pikir kisah ini tidak akan update lagi. Akan tetapi, kenapa Zero dan Vi-chan tidak ada di sini lagi?

**Yuuki : **Kalau itu, sih. Mereka berdua sedang main kejar-kejaran. Soalnya dichapter ini Zero...*giggle*

**Kaname : **Mak-maksudmu bagian yang itu ya?*berusaha menahan tawa*

**Yuuki : **Yap, itu. Lagi pula, vi-chan juga sudah lama ingin update chapter ini, tapi dia terlalu bingung untuk menyempurnakan adegan itu. Jadinya dia gagal terus, deh. Akan tetapi Sekarang dia malah malu berat soal adegan itu.

**Kaname : **Hn, aku bisa mengerti soal itu. Btw, kami mengucapkan terima kasih untuk semuanya yang telah membaca kisah ini sampai di sini. Bahkan kalian sampai ada yang memberikan Review, memfavoritekan dan terakhir memberikan story alert. Nah, sekarang mari kita balas review chapter terdahulu. Pertama untuk **Angelling**, sekarang jangan nangis lagi, ya. sekarang vi-chan sudah kabulkan permintaanmu dichapter ini. Kami harap kau menyukainya.

**Yuuki: **Kedua untuk **uchiha za chan**, terima kasih untuk sudah menyukai kisah ini. Sekarang aku salah satu guardian akan menjelaskan soal Noble Vampire :

**-Aristokrat/ Noble**** Vampire/ Level B: **Aristokrat adalah istilah yang diterapkan untuk vampire yang digolongkan sebagai level B, atau bisa disebut Noble vampire. Mereka vampire elit dengan kemampuan khusus di luar itu vampire yang normal. Mereka sangat kuat, tapi tidak sekuat para Pureblood. Mereka memiliki sejumlah kecil darah manusia dari nenek moyang mereka serta semua vampire level lain yang ada di bawah mereka. Ketika seorang Aristokrat dibunuh, mereka berubah menjadi debu, seperti para vampire yang ada di bawah level mereka. Vampire Aristokrat masih bisa dipaksa oleh para Pureblood, tetapi mereka bisa, tetapi bisa menikmati gaya hidup yang secara umum lebih independen. Lalu biasanya mereka merupakan bagian dari para Dewan Tetua. Nah, apa sekarang kau lebih mengerti? Kalau kau ingin lebih mengerti soal Vampire Knight jangan lupa baca manga dan tonton animenya, ya. atau kau bisa membuka macam-macam web yang membahas soal Vampire Knight.

**Kaname : **Yang terakhir dari **black roses 00**, Vi-chan bilang, kalau dia senang kalau chapter tersebut bisa menghilangkan stresmu. karena awalnya dia mengira ceritanya tidak lucu. Lalu soal, Bloody Gear. Senjata itu memang senjata anti vampire yang terinspirasi dari Bloody Rose. Akan tetapi, Vi-chan tentunya membuat banyak perbedaan diantara keduanya dan kau akan segera mengetahuinya seiring berjalannya cerita ini.

**Yuuki : **Nah, saatnya disclaimer! Vampire Knight bukan milik Vi-chan! Vi-chan hanya mengklaim fanfic ini dan ketiga OC! Btw, jangan lupa untuk membaca note dari Vi-chan supaya kalian lebih mengerti jalan cerita dichapter ini! Sekian dan terima Kasih!

**Note :**

Di chapter ini akan ada banyak perbedaan saat para Karakter bicara. Jadi berikut ini penjelasannya :

"Blabla..." = Bicara biasa.

"_Blabla..." = _Bicara melalui telepati.

'_Blabla...' = _pikiran karakter.

(Blabla) = sedikit penjelasan.

[Note :Blabla] = Note dari pengarang.

Yap, sekian dahulu penjelasannya. Selamat membaca ~❤

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter sebelumnya : Aidou sengaja membuat Zero kesal. Akibatnya Zero membuat para fans Aidou ketakutan dan berlari menuju asrama mereka. Akan tetapi mereka terhentikan karena melihat ketampanan ketiga murid baru Cross Academy.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Story Start :<strong>

Saat itu, semua orang merasa tidak mempercayai mata mereka. Karena mereka melihat ketiga murid baru Cross Academy begitu tampannya sampai mereka tidak sadar telah menahan nafas mereka.

_'Kyaaa, ini pertama kalinya ada yang setampan ini! Kami-sama pasti telah menurunkan 3 malaikat terbaiknya'_ Pikir semua murid Day Class sambil melihat ketiga murid baru dengan wajah terkagum-kagum.

_'Mu-mustahil! Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat seseorang setampan itu!'_ Pikir Takuma, Akatsuki dan Ruka sambil melihat ketiga murid baru dengan mulut dan mata terbuka lebar.

'_INI __MUSTAHIIIIL! AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MEMPERCAYAI INI! MANA ADA ORANG YANG BISA LEBIH TAMPAN DARIKU DAN KANAME-SAMA!'_ Teriak Aidou dalam hati dengan kesal.

'_Wah, kalau pihak majalah bertemu dengan mereka. Pasti mereka akan segera dijadikan model dan mereka akan menjadi __top __model dalam sekejap'_ Pikir Shiki dan Rima bersamaan.

'_Mereka lebih tampan dari yang difoto. Terutama orang yang bernama Nagase. __Dia manis sekali dan r__asanya aku ingin menjadikannya milikku.'_ Pikir Kaname dengan wajah memerah sambil melihat Nagase yang sedang kebingungan. _'Ukh! Kenapa aku berpikir seperti itu! Bukankah aku berniat menikah dengan Yuuki! Tapi, kenapa jantungku berdetak dengan cepat?'_ Pikirnya sambil menyentuh dada kirinya.

'_Jadi mereka ketiga murid baru. Aneh, kenapa aku merasakan perasaan ini? Kenapa aku merasa rindu pada mereka__,__ terutama pada orang itu?'_ Pikir Zero kesal karena tidak mengerti dengan perasaannya.

"_Hoi, Seon-sama. Apa aku boleh membakar __semua __vampir__e__ yang ada di sana? Aku tidak suka dengan tatapan mereka" Kata Ren ke Seon dengan menggunakan telepatinya._

"_Iie, kau tidak boleh melakukannya! Ingat apa tujuan kita ke sini! Lagi pula, di sini ada banyak manusia. Bisa-bisa mereka terluka!" Kata Seon sambil melirik Ren dengan tatapan marah._

"_Cih, membosankan! Kalau begitu lakukan sesuatu, Seon-sama! Aku tidak suka dengan tatapan mereka. Bikin merinding saja" Kata Ren kesal._

Seon yang mendengar itu hanya bisa menghela nafas dengan sifat salah satu adik angkatnya itu. Dia sama sekali tidak menduga kalau Ren sangat sulit diatur. Seandainya jika dia bukanlah orang yang menyelamatkannya dan memiliki kekuatan yang melebihi pureblood yang ada di dunia. Mungkin Ren sudah menentangnya dan menghilangkan kekuatan vampirenya.

"Konbanwa, minna-san~" Sapa Seon dengan riang yang membuat semua orang terkejut. "Perkenalkan, ore-sama adalah Kuroshiki Seon. Aku akan menjadi murid baru di Cross Academy ini. Tepatnya sebagai murid Night Class, yoroshiku~" Katanya riang sambil melambaikan tangannya dengan penuh semangat.

'_KYAAA! JADI DIA YANG AKAN MENJADI MURID NIGHT CLASS YANG BARU! TAMPANNYA!'_ Teriak semua murid Day Class dalam hati. _'Lalu, jangan-jangan 2 pemuda di sebelahnya adalah 2 murid baru di Day Class, ya?'_ Pikir mereka. _'KYAAA! HONTO NI ARIGATOU GOZAIMASUTA, KAMI-SAMA!'_ Teriak mereka dalam hati dengan wajah memerah dan bahagia.

'_Heh, jadi dia yang __N__oble__ V__ampire? Tapi kenapa sifatnya sama persis dengan Aidou?'_ Pikir Semua murid Night Class sweatdrop sambil menatap Seon dan Aidou bergantian. _'Ditambah lagi dia memakai baju yang mewah sekali. Yah, kalau tidak mau dibilang terlalu norak untuk dipakai ke sekolah ini'_ Pikir mereka sambil melihat baju yang dikenakan Seon dengan heran.

"_Seon-sama, sepertinya di antara mereka ada yang memiliki sifat yang sama dengan anda"_ Kata Nagase dengan menggunakan telepatinya kepada Seon dan Ren setelah membaca pikiran semua orang.

Ren yang mendengar itu langsung kesal dan sedikit merasa merinding. Karena baginya, satu orang Seon sudah sangat menyebalkan, apa yang akan terjadi jika sampai ada 2 orang yang sama secara bersamaan.

'_Brengsek! Kenapa di sekolah ini mesti ada makhluk yang sama sifatnya dengan makhluk satu ini? Padahal yang satu ini saja sudah susah diurus dan sangat menyebalkan'_ Pikir Ren sambil mendeath glare Seon. _'__T__unggu, mungkin sebaiknya aku membuat rencana untuk menghancurkan yang satu __lagi__. Aku rasa yang satu lagi sangat lemah'_ Pikir Ren sambil menyeringai licik dengan apa yang akan dia lakukan dengan vampire yang memiliki sifat yang sama dengan Seon.

"_Eh, __ada yang mirip denganku__? __Kalau begitu bagus, bukan? Pasti akan sangat __menyenangkan kalau ada orang yang memiliki sifat yang sama denganku~" _Kata Seon Riang yang langsung membuat Nagase dan Ren pucat. _"Dan Ren-chan, jangan macam-macam dengan vampir__e__ itu!"_ Kata Seon yang yakin dengan apa yang akan Ren lakukan pada vampire tersebut.

'_Sial! Rencanaku emasku ketahuan!' _Pikir Ren kesal_. "Cih, asal dia tidak menggangguku saja"_ Gerutu Ren. _"Ngomong-ngomong, kayaknya mereka keheranan dengan baju yang kau pakai, deh"_ Katanya sambil melirik pakaian Seon dengan jijik.

"_Maksudmu apa?"_

"_Pakaian yang kau/anda gunakan terlalu norak/aneh"_ Kata Ren dan Nagase bersamaan yang membuat Seon terkejut.

"_KETERLALUAN! KALIAN BERDUA SUNGGUH TIDAK SOPAN!"_ Teriak Seon kesal.

"_Tapi kenapa semua murid Day Class mengucapkan terima kasih pada dewa sambil melihat kita?"_ Tanya Nagase bingung. _"__M__emangnya ada yang bagus dari kita bertiga?"_

Mendengar perkataan Nagase langsung membuat Seon dan Ren sweatdrop karena melihat kepolosan pemuda tersebut. Mereka benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa Nagase memiliki sifat yang begitu polosnya. Walau pun mereka bertiga sudah tinggal bersama lebih dari 11 tahun, tapi Seon maupun Ren masih bingung dengan sifat pemuda berambut dan bermata sehitam malam tersebut. Padahal sudah sangat jelas kenapa semua murid Day Class bersikap seperti itu. Akan tetapi dia sama sekali tidak sadar.

"Jadi kalian ketiga murid baru yang dikatakan kepala Sekolah, ya" Kata seseorang yang menyadarkan perhatian semua orang termasuk ketiga murid baru Cross Academy dan ternyata orang itu adalah Kaname yang sedang berjalan menghampiri mereka. "Perkenalkan aku-"

"Iie, kau tidak perlu memperkenalkan dirimu" Kata Seon yang memotong perkataan Kaname. "Kami bertiga sudah mengenalmu dan ini suatu kehormatan untuk bertemu denganmu Kuran Kaname-sama" katanya yang kemudian berlutut di depan kaname dan mencium tangannya. Hal itu membuat semua orang yang melihatnya langsung terkejut.

'_DIA MENCIUM TANGAN KANAME-SAMA/KANAME ONIISAMA/KURAN/KANAME-SENPAI!'_ Teriak semua orang dalam hati.

'_Bagus. drama yang bagus, __Seon-sama__!'_ Pikir Ren kesal. _"Wah, sepertinya kau __itu __memang akan melakukan apa pun untuk menyembunyikan status aslimu, ya, Seon-sama. Sungguh tatik yang cerdas dan aku harap usahamu berhasil" _Kata Ren kesal dengan apa yang dilakukan Seon. Alasan kenapa Ren sangat kesal dengan tindakan yang diambil Seon adalah karena dia sangat tidak suka melihat Seon yang diam-diam dikagumi dan dihormatinya itu menunduk pada vampire yang lebih lemah dari Seon. Yah, Ren tahu, kalau Kaname adalah seorang pureblood dan merupakan leluhur keluarga Kuran. Akan tetapi tetap saja pureblood yang bernama Kuran Kaname itu masih lebih lemah dari Seon.

'_Heh! Aku tidak menyangka kalau Seon-sama mau melakukan hal seperti itu di hadapan semua orang!'_ Pikir Nagase yang juga tidak percayai tindakan Seon. Karena Nagase tahu, bahwa Seon 'sang penyelamatnya' adalah tipe orang yang tidak ingin menghormati orang yang lebih lemah darinya.

Seon yang melihat ekpresi semua orang yang terkejut dengan apa yang barusan dia lakukan. Membuatnya ingin tertawa saat itu juga, tapi dia berusaha menahannya agar tidak ketahuan kalau itu hanya sebuah sandiwara saja. Seperti yang barusan dikatakan, kalau Seon paling tidak suka bersikap hormat pada orang yang lebih lemah darinya dan itu membuatnya mual. Akan tetapi demi menyembunyikan status purebloodnya. Maka tidak ada salahnya jika dia harus 'sedikit berkorban' agar tidak ketahuan yang kemudian membuatnya bisa bergerak dengan bebas tanpa sepengetahuan siapa pun.

"Ah, gomennasai, Kaname-sama. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk berbuat tidak sopan" Kata Seon yang langsung berdiri dan menunduk badannya untuk meminta maaf. "Tolong maafkan saya"

"Iie, tak apa. Kau tidak usah meminta maaf dan kau tidak usah terlalu formal terhadapku" Kata Kaname tenang.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Seon sambil memasang wajah tidak yakin. Akan tetapi langsung dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Kaname. Seon yang melihat jawaban Kaname langsung memasang wajah bahagia yang langsung membuat semua orang kebingungan. "Kalau begitu, mulai sekarang aku akan memanggilmu dengan panggilan Kana-chan~" Kata Seon riang. "Mohon bantuannya, Kana-chan~" Kata Seon yang langsung memeluk dan mencium pipi Kaname yang membuat semua orang terkejut berlipat-lipat ganda.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA KANAME-SAMA! LEPASKAN KANAME-SAMA!" Bentak Aidou dan Ruka bersamaan sambil memandangi Seon dengan tatapan menakutkan. Bahkan semua murid Night Class juga memandangi Seon dengan tatapan yang sama dan mengakibatkan aura di sekitar murid Night Class menegang.

Melihat aura yang menegang tersebut langsung membuat semua murid Day Class mundur ketakutan dan membuat Yuuki maupun Zero langsung waspada dengan perasaan panik, takut dan cemas yang bercampur aduk dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Yuuki dan Zero sangat tidak ingin para murid Night Class mengeluarkan kekuatan mereka. Karena mereka yakin, semua murid Day Class yang ada di sana akan terluka dengan kekuatan murid Night Class dan tentunya akan menimbulkan masalah besar nantinya.

Sebenarnya Nagase dan Ren juga ikut waspada. Hanya saja mereka sama sekali tidak mengubah posisi, sikap maupun ekspresi wajah mereka yang dimana Nagase masih memasang wajah polos dan Ren yang sudah mulai bosan. Akan tetapi dibalik itu semua mereka siap menyerang siapa pun yang berani menyerang atau menyentuh 'Sang Penyelamat' mereka. Sedangkan Seon yang melihat tatapan tersebut hanya memasang ekspresi bingung. Akan tetapi sama halnya dengan Nagase dan Ren, didalam hatinya dia sebenarnya sangat senang karena ternyata mereka sangat berani menatapnya seperti itu.

_'Heh, sudah lama aku tidak melihat ekspresi seperti itu~'_ pikir Seon senang. _'Aku rasa rencanaku berjalan lancar. Mereka tidak akan bersikap seperti itu jika mereka mengetahui aku adalah seorang pureblood. Akan tetapi mereka para bidak yang manis dan menarik juga. Saking manis dan menariknya jadi ingin aku hancurkan'_

"Ah, gomen. Saking senangnya aku jadi lupa diri dan bersikap tidak sopan. Maafkan aku semuanya" Kata Seon sambil menunduk badannya kepada Kaname dan semua murid Night Class.

"Tidak masalah, kau hanya berusaha bersikap ramah" Kata Kaname tenang. "Kalian semua, minta maaflah pada Seon. Terutama kalian berdua Aidou, Ruka" Perintah kaname dengan nada marah.

Marah? Ya, kaname marah dengan 2 alasan. Pertama teman-temannya bertindak seenaknya saja dengan mengeluarkan aura yang mengerikan dan mengakibatkan semua murid Day Class yang masih ada di sana menjadi ketakutan. Dia tahu, mereka melakukan itu karena tidak suka dengan tindakan sang Noble Vampire. Akan tetapi, jika hal ini diketahui kepala sekolah maka dia terpaksa harus mencari cara untuk menyakinkannya dan itu adalah salah satu hal yang sangat dia benci. Lalu yang kedua adalah tindakan mereka sampai membuat adiknya yang berharga menjadi panik dan ketakutan. jadi sudah sewajarnya jika dia menjadi marah.

Mendengar nada bicara sang Kepala Asrama, otomatis membuat para semua murid Night Class menjadi panik dan ketakutan.

"Ha-hai, Kaname-sama" Kata Aidou dan Ruka bersamaan dengan gugup. "Kami berdua mewakili semua murid Night Class meminta maaf kepada anda, Kuroshiki-san" Kata mereka berdua bersamaan sambil menundukkan badan yang juga diikuti semua murid Night Class.

"Waduh, kalian tidak usah meminta maaf padaku. Aku juga yang salah, kok. Lagi pula kalian tidak usah terlalu formal denganku. Panggil aku Seon saja" Kata Seon dengan sedikit terkejut. _'Lagi pula, aku tidak suka menerima permintaan maaf dari orang yang tidak benar-benar niat minta maaf'_ Pikir Seon kesal.

"Tapi tetap saja-"

"Iie, Kana-chan. Dalam hal ini akulah yang bersalah jadi aku yang mestinya meminta maaf" Kata Seon yang memotong perkataan Kaname dan berjalan menuju salah satu murid perempuan Day Class yang memiliki rambut pirang dengan panjang sebahu dan membuat murid perempuan Day Class lainnya terpesona karena bisa melihat Seon dari dekat. "Ano, gadis manis. Daijoubu desu ka?" Tanyanya dengan wajah cemas.

"Ha-hai, ak-aku ba-baik-baik saja" Kata gadis itu dengan perasaan gugup karena tiba-tiba disapa oleh pria yang sangat tampan.

"Ah, syukurlah! Aku sudah cemas jika kau jadi ketakutan karena melihat kejadian tadi. Jadi mau kah kau memaafkan aku?" Kata Seon dengan memasang senyum yang lembut.

"Ha-hai, tentu saja a-aku mau memaafkanmu" Kata gadis itu sambil menundukkan kepalanya yang makin memerah.

Seon yang melihat itu tiba-tiba meyerigai licik yang tentunya dia sembunyikan dari semua orang. "Begitukah? Kalau begitu arigatoo, Little Lady" Kata Seon sambil mencium pipi gadis tersebut dan membuat semua orang terkejut setengah mati plus membuat gadis yang menjadi korbannya pingsan karena tidak bisa menahan deras darahnya yang naik secara tiba-tiba ke kepalanya, saking senangnya.

_**PLAAAK**_

"ADAAAU, ITAAAI! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, REN-CHAN!" teriak Seon sambil menahan rasa sakit dikepalanya yang sudah ditumbuhi sebuah benjolan bulat besar karena dipukuli Ren dengan harisen.

"JUSTRU AKU YANG SEHARUSNYA MENANYAKAN HAL ITU, BAKA SEON-SAMA!" Teriak Ren dengan wajah kesal. "SEHARUSNYA KAU SUDAH CUKUP DENGAN MENCIUM MAKHLUK BERNAMA KURAN ITU" Katanya sambil mencengram erat kerah baju Seon dan menunjuk Kaname dengan kesal yang tentunya membuat Aidou dan Ruka marah tapi langsung dihentikan Takuma dan Akatsuki. "DAN KAU MASIH JUGA MENGINCAR ORANG LAIN JADI KORBANMU! APA SEBENARNYA TUJUANMU, IDIOOOT?" Teriak Ren yang langsung melayangkan pukulan ke wajah Seon yang sayangnya langsung dihindari dengan mudah oleh Seon dan membuat pukulan tersebut mengenai tanah yang berbatu. Lalu ajaibnya, tanah yang keras itu langsung berlubang yang kira-kira memiliki kedalaman 17 cm dan berdiameter 32 cm dan sebagian menjadi serpihan kecil hanya karena dipukulan Ren. Semua yang melihatnya membelalakkan mata mereka karena saking terkejutnya.

_'HIIEEE, UNTUK SEUKURAN MANUSIA DIA HEBAT SEKALI! DIA MANUSIA YANG BERBAHAYA!'_ Teriak Aidou dan semua murid Night class dalam hati, Kecuali Kaname dan Seiren.

_'HE-HEBATNYA! AKU TIDAK PERNAH MELIHAT ADA MANUSIA YANG SEKUAT ITU!'_ Teriak Yuuki dan semua murid Day Class dalam hati. _'Tapi aku malah tambah makin suka padanya'_ Pikir Yuuki dan semua murid Day Class dengan wajah memerah.

_'Heh, itu bukan kemampuan yang seharusnya dimiliki oleh manusia, kecuali… dia seorang Vampire Hunter'_ Pikir Zero sambil melihat gerakkan Ren yang masih melihat menyerang Seon yang sayangnya dengan mudah dihindari oleh Seon.

_'Hn, sepertinya dia memiliki kemampuan yang melebihi manusia. Mungkinkah dia memang orang yang dicari selama ini'_ Pikir Kaname yang juga melihat gerakan Ren.

"Dasar makhluk tua! Sadar diri, dong! Usiamu itu tidak pantas untuk bersikap seperti tadi tahu!" Keluh Ren. "Apa kau sadar telah membuat malu aku dan Nagase-chan, hah?"

"Waduh, iya ya. Akan tetapi memang kau punya rasa malu Ren-chan? Biasanya kau kan tidak punya" Ejek Seon santai.

"Kau..." Geram Ren yang sudah hampir habis kesabarannya sambil menggetarkan kepalan tangannya yang memutih, saking kerasnya dia mengepalkan tangannya.

"KALIAN BERDUA, HENTIKAN!" Bentak seseorang yang langsung menghentikan Seon dan Ren. Serta menarik perhatian semua orang.

"Na-Nagase" Kata Yuuki dengan gugup. Karena melihat Nagase yang terlihat marah.

"*Mendesah* Tolong kalian hentikan itu! Kita baru saja sampai hari ini dan kalian sudah membuat keonaran begini. Apa kalian tidak kasian pada Yuuki-chan? Pasti Yuuki-chan akan kerepotan nantinya dalam mengurusi masalah ini" Kata Nagase. "Lagi pula, Seon-sama tidak mau kan mempermalukan diri sendiri dihari pertama anda bersekolah dihadapan Kuran-sama dan teman-temannya? Ditambah lagi, apa yang akan dikatakan ayah anda kalau dia mengetahui bahwa Seon-sama berbuat keonaran dan membuat semua yang ada di Cross Academy kerepotan?" Kata Nagase tenang.

Seon yang mendengar itu langsung terkena shock berat. Apa lagi, Nagase sampai menyebutkan nama orang yang paling dihormati olehnya.

"NOOOOO! NAGASE-CHAN, PLEASE DON'T TELL SHIN-SAMA. AKU TIDAK TAHU HARUS MENARUH DIMANA MUKAKU, JIKA SHIN-SAMA MENGETAHUI HAL INI!" Rengek Seon sambil memeluk kaki Nagase.

"Kalau begitu, hentikan berbuat onar. Lalu segera minta maaf pada Yuuki-chan dan Kuran-sama. Terakhir Seon-sama harus segera berganti baju dengan seragam Night Class! Jangan sampai anda telat ke kelas dihari pertama anda!" Perintah Nagase tegas.

"Yes, ma'am" Kata Seon yang langsung berdiri, menarik dan membuang baju mewahnya ke arah kepala Ren. Akan tetapi, begitu baju itu lepas darinya ternyata dia sudah memakai baju seragam Night Class dengan rapih. Semuanya yang melihatnya terkejut dan keheranan. Karena semuanya tidak mengira dia sudah memakai seragam Night Class.

'_CEPAT SEKALI DIA GANTI BAJUNYA! JANGAN-JANGAN SEJAK AWAL DIA SUDAH MEMAKAI SERAGAMNYA, TAPI DIA SENGAJA MEMAMERKAN BAJU MEWAHNYA!'_ Pikir Semua murid Night Class dan kedua guardian Cross Academy.

"Kana-chan, Yuu-chan. Maaf sudah berbuat hal yang tidak mengenakkan. Aku hanya sedikit gugup karena ini adalah pertama kalinya aku bersekolah" Kata Seon sambil menundukkan badannya.

"Ah, tidak apa kok. Kami mengerti hal itu. Memang agak mengejutkan sih, iya kan, Kaname oniisama?" Tanya Yuuki kepada Kaname.

"Hai, aku rasa, aku tidak bisa menyalahkanmu. Kau hanya berusaha bergaul saja dengan suasana di sini, bukan? Jadi kali ini, kau aku maafkan. Akan tetapi jangan mengulangi hal itu lagi, kecuali kau ingin dimarahi oleh Mr. prefek yang sedari tadi sudah menahan amarahnya" Kata Kaname yang kemudian melihat Zero yang sedari tadi berdiri di sebelah kiri Shiki (walau pun jaraknya berjauhan).

Sekali melihat wajah sang prefek atau sang guardian, semua orang bisa menebak moodnya yang sudah menjadi bad mood. Yah, bagaimana tidak bad mood jika hari ini dia ditimpa kutukan yang disebut dengan 'Tugas Prefek'. Pertama, dia yang biasanya bisa tidur siang di kelas malah harus bertemu dengan Kepala Sekolah yang entah apa isi otaknya. Walau pun dia bisa terbebaskan dari yang namanya tambahan pelajaran, tapi dia tetap saja kesal. (lagi pula Zero sama sekali tidak peduli dengan hal itu. Karena dia biasanya selalu kabur dari pelajaran tambahan) [Note: anak baik jangan meniru hal ini ya!:(]. Kedua, Kepala Sekolah dan Shishonya seenaknya saja mengambil keputusan tanpa sepengetahuannya yang memasukkan 3 murid baru yang diantaranya ada 2 vampire. Ketiga, dia harus bertugas mengawasi murid Day Class yang berisiknya minta ampun. Padahal dia ingin tidur di tempat Lili si kuda putih kesayangannya. Keempat, ketika dia sudah hampir sukses menjalankan tugasnya. Malah muncul makhluk sinting yang gila [Note: memangnya apa bedanya?] dan menghancurkan tugas sempurnanya.

Kelima, ketika dia hampir sukses mengusir semua murid Day Class ke asrama mereka. Akan tetapi, malah muncul 3 murid baru yang seharusnya sudah dibawa oleh Yuuki ke tempat Kepala Sekolah yang sinting itu. Keenam, salah satu makhluk yang sama jenisnya dengan murid Night Class berbuat ulah dihari pertamanya muncul di sekolah ini. Bahkan membuat orang pingsan karena tingkahnya. Awalnya dia bersyukur ada yang menghentikan makhluk satu itu sebelum dia sempat mengeluarkan Bloody Rose kesayangannya. Akan tetapi, orang itu malah juga membuatnya naik darah karena sudah membuat lubang di depan gerbang asrama Night Class dan membuat pertunjukan yang disebut dengan perkelahian. Sejujurnya dia sudah mau menembakkan Bloody Rose untuk menghentikan perkelahian tersebut, tapi lagi-lagi dia kurang cepat dengan seseorang dan sialnya orang itu juga sebangsa dengan murid Night Class walaupun dia hanya half. Lalu yang terakhir dia merasa kalau kesialannya belum akan berakhir sampai disitu saja.

"Yuuki, bukankah seharusnya kau membawa mereka bertiga ke Kepala Sekolah?" Tanya Zero dengan nada kesal plus mengeluarkan death glare andalannya.

"I-iya Zer-"

"ICHIRUUU-KUN!" Teriak seseorang yang ,memotong perkataan Yuuki dan membuat kaget semua orang.

Ketika semua orang penasaran dengan siapa yang memanggil Zero dengan nama adik kembarnya. Zero sudah keburu ditackle oleh Nagase dengan sebuah pelukan yang erat dan nyaris membuat Zero terjatuh.

"Ap-apa!" Tanya Zero yang terkejut setengah mati. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka akan dipeluk oleh seorang half-vampire dan ini membuatnya bingung untuk membalasnya. Apa dia mendorong vampire itu agar dia melepaskan pelukannya atau... membalas pelukannya?

Semua yang melihat itu juga mengalami hal yang sama dengan Zero. Bagi semua orang, Zero adalah orang yang mustahil mendapatkan pelukan seperti itu. Apa lagi, biasanya Zero akan langsung memukul orang tersebut, tapi yang mereka lihat adalah Zero yang kebingungan dengan muka yang memerah seperti anak kecil yang bingung bagaimana cara membalas pelukan tersebut.

Ketika melihat adegan yang ada di depannya, membuat jantung Kaname seperti tersayat dengan pisau dan itu membuatnya tidak nyaman sama sekali. Dia tidak tahu kenapa dirinya seperti itu tapi dia hanya tahu bahwa dia harus segera memisahkan mereka berdua.

"Aku sangat senang, Ichiru-kun. Sejak aku mendengar berita yang disampaikan oleh Seon-sama. Aku jadi sangat terkejut dan aku kira kita tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi" Kata Nagase sambil menahan air matanya yang hampir keluar dan melihat wajah Zero yang kebingungan. Akan tetapi, ketika mendengar nama adik kembarnya, Zero langsung sadar dari keterkejutannya.

"APA MAKSUDMU DENGAN 'AKU KIRA KITA TIDAK AKAN PERNAH BERTEMU LAGI'! APA KAU PERNAH BERTEMU DENGAN ICHIRU? APA HUBUNGANMU DENGANNYA?" Tanya Zero yang penasaran dengan hubungan adik kembarnya dengan vampire yang ada dihadapannya. Sampai-sampai dia tidak sadar kalau dia telah mencengram bahu Nagase dengan kerasnya dan membuat Nagase kesakitan. "JAWAB PERTANYAANKU!" Bentak Zero yang sudah tidak sabaran.

_**PLAAAAK**_

Tiba-tiba ada yang menghentikan Zero dengan memukul wajahnya dengan sebuah harisen yang tentunya semua orang sudah tahu siapa pemiliknya.

"Urusai! Apa kau tidak diajarkan untuk bertanya dengan cara yang sopan, rambut tua?" Tanya Ren dengan nada bosan sambil berdiri di depan Nagase.

"APA YANG LAKUKAN PADA ICHIRU-KUN, REN-CHAN? KAU MENYAKITINYA!" Bentak Nagase yang kesal pada tindakan Ren sebelum menghampiri Zero yang dianggapnya Ichiru. "Apa kau baik-baik saja, Ichiru-kun?" Tanyanya yang khawatir karena melihat Zero yang kesakitan.

Ren yang melihat itu hanya bisa menarik nafas. Dia tidak menyangka orang yang dianggap adik keduanya ini begitu polosnya. "Nagase-chan, aku berbuat begitu karena dia membuatmu kesakitan. Lagi pula, dia itu bukan Kiryu Ichiru tapi Kiryu Zero. kakak kembar dari bocah payah itu" Kata Ren sambil melihat wajah Zero yang begitu mirip dengan Ichiru.

"Eh? Kakak kembar Ichiru?" Tanya Nagase yang tidak yakin dengan perkataan Ren.

"Iya, dia itu kakaknya. Jadi lebih baik kau segera menyingkir darinya. Dia ini makhluk yang berbahaya tahu!" Kata Ren sambil menarik Nagase kembali ke dekatnya.

"Hei, kalian berdua! Kalian dari tadi menyebutkan nama Ichiru berkali-kali! Apa hubunganmu dengan adikku?" Tanya Zero yang sudah kesal.

"Hn? Apa ya? Mungkin kami bisa disebut antara temannya atau penyelamatnya" Kata Ren santai sambil menyilangkan tangannya. "Yah, pokoknya kami saling kenal, lah. Soalnya itu sudah hampir 2 tahun yang lalu, ketika kami bertemu dengannya dan si Kuruizaki-hime itu" Kata Ren dengan cueknya.

Mendengar kata 'Kuruizaki-hime' membuat Zero terkejut begitu juga dengan semua orang yang mengenal sebutan tersebut. "KURUIZAKI-HIME? MAKSUDMU HIO SHIZUKA? KAU JUGA MENGENALNYA?"

"*Tertawa kecil* Tentu saja kami mengenal wanita cantik itu. Walau pun, kami tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya, sih" Kata Seon sambil berjalan menghampiri Zero. "Lebih tepatnya, kami bertiga tidak sengaja bertemu dengan mereka berdua, ketika mereka berdua dalam kondisi yang sangat memilukan" Kata Seon yang sekarang sudah berdiri di depan Zero dengan jarak yang sangat dekat dan membuat Zero gugup.

"Ma-mau apa kau? Dan apa maksudnya dengan kondisi memilukan" Tanya Zero gugup karena tiba-tiba didekati dengan jarak sedekat itu. _'sial kenapa jantungku berdebar-debar begini? Dan kenapa dia memiliki wajah yang tampan? Ini sungguh menyebalkan!'_ Pikir Zero kesal dan wajahnya jadi memerah.

Melihat wajah Zero yang sedikit memerah membuat Seon mengangkat alisnya sebelum tersenyum senang. Nagase dan Ren yang melihat itu langsung tahu arti dari senyuman tersebut dan menjadi khawatir dengan Zero.

"Hoi, kau tidak akan melakukan hal itu kan! Dia itu kakaknya bocah itu, loh" Kata Ren yang berusaha mengingatkan Seon.

"*Tertawa kecil* Daijoubu~ . Ini hanya sebentar saja kok. Paling hanya 3 menit~." Kata Seon santai sambil terus menatap Zero.

"Seon-sama, hentikan! Ic- maksudku Zero-kun, segera menjauh dari Seon-sama!" Perintah Nagase yang panik karena sudah khawatir dengan Zero.

Zero sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan maksud perkataan Nagase maupun Ren. Akan tetapi dia hanya bisa menangkap kalau Noble Vampire yang saat ini sedang ada di hadapannya akan melakukan sesuatu kepadanya dan tentunya bukan hal yang menyenangkan.

"Ap-apa maumu? Jangan berani berbuat macam-macam!" Kata Zero yang seharusnya terdengar tegas tapi sayangnya malah berubah menjadi suara orang yang terdesak dan ditambah lagi wajahnya semakin memerah karena Seon yang terus memperhatikannya. _'Sial! Kenapa suaraku menjadi gugup begini! Kenapa juga aku merasa pipiku terasa panas?'_

Melihat sifat dan wajah Zero, membuat Seon tertawa senang dalam hatinya. Dia sungguh tidak menyangka kalau Zero ternyata sama persis dengan Ichiru. _'Mereka berdua memang anak kembar. Cara berbicara, bersikap dan berpikirnya hampir sama. Tapi, apa hati mereka juga sama?'_ Pikir Seon. "Hn, kau maupun adikmu sama persis ya. Sampai-sampai aku mengira kau ini adalah Icchan" Kata Seon yang menarik Zero ke dalam pelukannya dengan melingkarkan tangan Kirinya ke pinggang Zero dan tangan kanannya mengangkat kepala Zero dengan meletakkannya ke bawah dagu Zero.

Semua orang yang melihat ini menjadi terkejut. Karena selain sang prefek dipeluk oleh salah satu dari murid baru Cross Academy yang akan menjadi murid Night Class. Saat ini wajah mereka berdua hanya berjarak beberapa inchi dengan hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan dan membuat semuanya mengira Seon akan mencium bibir Zero.

"Akan tetapi, aku tahu bahwa kalian berdua sama-sama memiliki berbeda. Karena itu, izinkan aku untuk mencari tahu kelebihanmu, Kiryu-kun~" Kata Seon yang kemudian mencium bibir Zero yang langsung membuat semua orang terkejut setengah mati. Bahkan mereka semua bisa melihat lidah Seon yang mulai menjilati bibir bawah Zero untuk meminta izin memasuki mulut Zero.

Awalnya Zero tidak memberikan izin. Akan tetapi, tak lama kemudian, Zero akhirnya menyerah dan mengizinkan Seon untuk menikmati ruangan yang ada didalam mulutnya. Kemudian terdengar suara erangan dari Zero yang seakan-akan dia sangat menikmati sentuhan lidah Seon didalam mulutnya. Bahkan semua orang yang melihatnya dapat melihat wajah Zero yang semakin memerah karena sentuhan yang diberikan Seon kepadanya.

Sesuai dengan janji yang diberikan Seon kepada Ren. Ketika waktu 3 menit telah selesai. Seon langsung melepaskan Zero yang sudah diam membatu dengan wajah memerah dan dengan sedikit saliva yang mengalir disudut bibirnya.

"Hn, ternyata kau punya rasa yang manis juga, ya. Aku jadi tidak rugi untuk sedikit mencicipinya" Kata Seon sambil menghapus saliva yang juga ada sudut bibirnya. "Nagase-chan, Ren-chan. Ayo kita ke tempat Kurosu-san. Kita terlalu lama berada di sini" Kata Seon yang mulai berjalan menuju gedung sekolah Cross Academy.

"Kau yang membuat kita tertahan lama di sini, tahu!" Kata Ren kesal sambil mengikuti Seon.

"Hn? Kau tidak ikut Nagase-chan? Kita sudah membuat Kurosu-san menunggu terlalu lama nih!" Kata Seon dengan nada sedikit protes kepada Nagase yang tidak ikut mengikutinya. Ya, sebenarnya Seon tidak begitu peduli dengan Kepala Sekolah itu. Akan tetapi dia ingin cepat-cepat kabur dari apa yang akan terjadi beberapa saat lagi.

Nagase tidak menjawab pertanyaan Seon atau mendengarnya. Dia terlalu sibuk untuk melihat sekelilingnya yang di mana semua orang mengalami shock berat dengan kejadian barusan, seperti Aidou yang tangannya tak berhenti bergetar sambil menunjuk ke arah Zero dan mulut maupun matanya yang terbuka lebar. Takuma yang sepertinya sudah siap untuk pingsan. Akatsuki dan Ruka yang malah sudah seperti ikan mas. Karena sedari tadi mulut mereka tak henti-hentinya terbuka dan menutup. Shiki dan Rima yang biasanya berekpresi datar malah seperti orang yang baru terbangun dari tidur lamanya dan menemukan sebuah kejutan yang paling langka sedunia. Kaname dan Seiren malah hampir kehilangan sifat cool mereka dan tidak tahu bagaimana caranya kembali kesifat awal mereka. Yuuki dan semua murid Day Class mau pun Night Class sama-sama mengalami rahang menurun atau dalam bahasa inggris disebut jawdrop. Sedangkan Zero masih menjadi batu dengan tubuhnya yang semakin memucat dari biasanya.

"Ano..., daijoubu desu ka?" Tanya Nagase yang tidak yakin dengan apa yang ditanyanya. Nagase benar-benar bingung dengan apa yang mesti ditanyanya kepada Zero yang membatu. _'Ukh! Aku bingung harus menanyakan apa! Walau pun hal ini pernah terjadi juga, tapi aku masih bingung harus bicara seperti apa!'_ Pikirnya panik karena melihat shocknya Zero.

Tiba-tiba terasa aura membunuh yang kuat dari tubuh Zero yang langsung membuat Nagase menghindarinya dan bersembunyi di belakang Ren yang juga siap untuk melindunginya.

"Waduh, sepertinya aku dapat sms dari Kepala Sekolah untuk segera ke ruangannya, nih" Kata Seon sambil pura-pura menerima sms. "Nah, sampai nanti semuanya~" Kata Seon yang berusaha kabur dari sana, tapi sayangnya tubuhnya tiba-tiba menjadi kaku.

"_Seon-sama tidak boleh pergi! Seon-sama harus bertanggung jawab dengan apa yang telah anda perbuat!"_ Kata Nagase tegas dengan menggunakan telepatinya ke Seon sambil menggunakan kekuatannya untuk menahan tubuh Seon.

"_Wah wah, sepertinya kau mulai melawanku ya , Nagase-chan? Kau harusnya tahu kalau aku ini jauh lebih kuat darimu, Nagase__"_ Ancam Seon sambil melirik ke Nagase dengan mata yang mulai berubah menjadi semerah darah.

"_Hentikan, Seon-sama! kalau kau menyakiti Nagase-chan. Kau bisa dimarahi oleh bocah inggris itu. Bahkan lebih buruknya kau akan kehilangan jejak dalam mencari Shin-sama yang kau agung-agungkan."_ Kata Ren mengingatkan Seon. _"Lagi pula, bukankah bocah itu sudah bilang kalau Nagase bisa mengontrolmu, walau pun kau seorang Pureblood. Apa kau lupa itu?"_ Tanya Ren santai. _"Akan tetapi, ternyata kau pengecut juga, ya. masa kabur dari yang beginian. Ternyata vampire bernama Kuran itu lebih baik darimu"_ Ejek Ren yang langsung mengenai Seon.

"_JANGAN MENGEJEKKU, KITSUNE! AKU INI JAUH LEBIH BAIK DARI ORANG ITU TAHU!"_ Kata Seon kesal yang tidak terima dirinya diejek dan direndahkan oleh Ren. Akan tetapi, Seon langsung merasa pucat dan lemas. Dia sudah lupa akan 3 hal tersebut dan nyaris membunuh Nagase. _'Gawat, aku hampir saja membunuh Nagase! Jika aku membunuh Nagase tamatlah sudah petunjukku untuk mencari Shin-sama'_ Pikirnya panik.

"Ka-kau! Apa yang kau lakukan padaku?" geram Zero sambil mengeluarkan aura yang membuat semua orang ketakutan. Ya, kecuali Nagase, Ren, Seon, Kaname dan Seiren.

"Hn? Kau masih tidak tahu? Apa mesti aku mengulanginya lagi, Kiryu-kun?~" Kata Seon dengan santainya.

Mendengar perkataan Seon, membuat wajah Zero semakin memerah. Karena Zero digoda Seon dengan menawaran ciuman kedua.

"BRENGSEK! AKU BUNUH KAU SEKARANG JUGAAA, KUROSHIKIII SEOOOOOONNN!" Teriak Zero sambil menerjang Seon dengan Bloody Rose siap ditangannya.

"HIIIEEE! AKU PERGI DULUAN, NAGASE-CHAN, REN-CHAAAAN!" Teriak Seon yang langsung lari ketakutan.

"Huh, sepertinya mulai hari ini kita akan mengalami hari yang penuh dengan kehebohan tanpa hentinya" Kata Ren lemas sambil melihat Seon yang kabur menghindari tembakan dari pistol Zero.

"Ya, aku rasa kau benar" Kata Nagase sambil tertawa dan sweatdrop.

Ya, mungkin apa yang dikatakan Ren ada benarnya. Sepertinya masih akan ada banyak kejutan-kejutan tanpa hentinya dan tentunya membuat kisah ini menjadi sangat panjang untuk diikuti.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**..**

**...**

**TBC**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**Next Chapter : Yuuki, Zero, dan Kaname akan mengantar ketiga murid baru ke ruangan Kaien. Ketika mereka berenam sampai di ruangan tersebut. Kaien menanyakan identitas ketiganya dan menemukan fakta yang mengejutkan. Fakta apakah yang mereka temukan?**

* * *

><p><strong>Yuuki :<strong> Yap, itulah chapter 05! Apa kalian menyukainya? Kami harap kalian tidak kecewa ketika membacanya.

**Kaname :**tapi aku lumayan menyukainya. Terutama bagian Zero~

**Zero : **ITU KARENA KAU VAMPIRE MESUM, KURAN!*Muncul tiba-tiba dengan terengah-engah dan wajah letih*

Yuuki : Ze-Zero? Kenapa kau ada di sini? Bukannya kau sedang mengejar Vi-chan?

Zero : aku..memang..sedang..mengejar..dia... tapi...tidak..ketemu..juga.*katanya sambil terengah-engah*

Kaname : sepertinya kau letih sekali. Mungkin, lebih baik kau berhenti mencarinya.

Zero : AKU TIDAK AKAN BERHENTI SAMPAI MENDAPATKANNYA!

Seon : hoi, mau sampai kapan kalian bermain-main? Vi-chan bilang, ini saatnya penutupan chapter, loh.

Yuuki, Kaname, dan Zero : ...

Seon : hah? Kenapa kalian menatapku seperti- *tiba-tiba merasa merinding sebelum selesai ngomong*

Zero : kebetulan yang luar biasa. Mungkin aku tidak bisa menangkap yang besar tapi aku rasa bisa menangkap yang ukuran sedang. *ngomong sambil mengeluarkan Bloody Rose dan nyengir licik* MATILAH KAU, VAMPIREEEE!*menerjang Seon dengan aura membunuh*

Seon : HIIIIEEEE! *teriak sambil kabur*

Yuuki : WADUH! ZEROOOO, JANGAN BUNUH SEOON-SENPAI!*lari mengejar Zero*

Kaname : 'ukh, mereka sungguh merepotkan!' baiklah, biar aku saja yang melakukan penutupan. Tolong untuk memberikan review kalian soal chapter ini. Karena semua review kalian sangat membantu jalannya cerita ini. Lalu...

Vikuppy : kami mengucapkan selamat hari raya idul fitri 1 syawal 1432 dan mohon maaf lahir batin. Bagi yang menunaikan mudik alias pulang kampung. Saya sarankan, jangan ngebut selama perjalanan. Byee2~❤ *muncul tiba-tiba dan menghilang tiba-tiba pula*

Kaname : ukh, cepat sekali dia menghilangnya! Hah, sepertinya aku perlu istirahat untuk menenangkan pikiran *bergumam sambil berjalan pergi*


	8. Chapter 6

**Trueblood [ Kaname Kuran ] + Chapter 06 + { Yaoi story }**

**Author by Vikuppy**

* * *

><p><strong>Seon :<strong> BAAAANZAAAIIII! CHAPTER 06 TELAH HADIR! SETELAH SEKIAN LAMA MENUNGGU AKHIRNYA CHAPTER TERBARU TELAH HADIR! DAN KALI INI ORE-SAMA YANG AKAN MENJADI HOST DI CHAPTER-

**Ren :** Berisik! baka vampire! *muncul tiba-tiba dan memukul Seon dengan harisen* langsung balas reviewnya saja! _'Huh, kenapa aku mesti menemani si idiot ini?'_

**Seon :** KETERLALUAN! APA KAU TIDAK BISA MENYINGKIRKAN BENDA ITU SEHARI SAJA!*ngamuk sambil nujuk harisen Ren*

**Ren :** Pertama, mari Kita balas review dari **black roses 00**. Tenang saja, si pureblood dan si Idol aneh itu, sudah mulai menyiapkan strategi buat menghadapi para OC. Btw, cerita ini memang bakal ada perubahan dari waras-koyol kok.

**Seon :** Hei! Jangan acuhkan aku!

**Ren :** Kau juga ikut balas reviewnya, baka vampire! Bantu balas 4 review lainnya! *kasih perintah dan melempar selembar kertas ke Seon*

**Seon :** _'Ukh, dia sungguh menyebalkan!'_ *mengeluh sambil menangkap kertas yang dilempar Ren* yosh, berikutnya adalah **BloodyCoda**. waduh, maaf membuatmu kelamaan menunggu and Ore-sama juga tidak menyangka Ze-chan bakal dapat ciuman dariku. Padahal ore-sama kan seorang Noble Vampire *jawab sambil pasang wajah sok keren*

**Ren :** Hentikan pasang wajah sok kerenmu itu, baka vampire! _'tapi, aku sungguh kasihan pada __si hunter yang terpaksa dicium oleh si idiot ini__'_

**Seon :** Buuu, bilang saja kau iri padaku, Ren-chan. Okay, berikutnya adalah **Angelling**. Pertama, kami berterima kasih karena kau telah memfavoritkan kisah ini. Lalu kami harap kau tidak kehabisan darah karena bloodrushmu itu and serahkan padaku. Aku akan membawa Ze-chan ke next stage! Next for **uchiha za chan!** Syukurlah, kalau infonya bermanfaat dan adegan Ze-channya lumayan hot. Aku pastikan adegan SeonxZero yang berikutnya super duper hooooottt! And the last is **inndhhuchiha **yang telah mengfavoritkan vi-chan and cerita ini sebagai Favorite author and story!

**Ren :** Hoi, memangnya kau itu Authornya? Lagi pula, cerita ini rantingnya itu T, tahu! Jadi pasti ada batasannya. _'Lagi pula, aku tidak sangka kalau kisah ini dan si author gila itu bisa masuk ke list favorit'_

**Seon :** Heh! Apa tidak bisa diubah rantingnya?

**Ren :** Tentu saja tidak! Cerita ini memang untuk ranting T, tahu! Yah, kecuali si author ingin membuat kisah kalian di One-shot dengan ranting M.

**Zero :** TIDAK AKAN AKU BIARKAN ITU TERJADIIIIIIIII! *muncul tiba-tiba*

**Seon dan Ren****:** HIIIIE, ZE-ZEROOO!*kaget setengah mati*

**Zero :** Sudah cukup aku dikerjai dengan dikasih adegan ciuman yang aneh dan kalian masih ingin memberiku adegan yang mengerikan lagi! Aku bunuh kalian semua!*mengeluarkan Bloody Rose dan menerjang Seon*

**Seon :** HIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEE! KENAPA AKU YANG DIBUNUH!*langsung kabur dengan kecepatan cahaya*

**Ren :** Heh, payah. Yah, saatnya disclaimer! Vampire Knight bukan milik Vikuppy! Dia hanya mengklaim fanfic ini dan ketiga OCnya. Nah, happy reading!

* * *

><p><strong>Story Start :<strong>

Setelah kejadian 'Seon kiss' Yuuki berhasil memerintahkan semua murid Day Class kembali ke asrama mereka dengan tenang (tentunya dengan sedikit bantuan Kaname). Lalu saat ini Yuuki mengantar Nagase dan Ren menuju ruang Kepala Sekolah, bersama dengan Kaname.

"Ukh, hari ini benar-benar hari yang penuh dengan kejutan" Kata Yuuki sambil berjalan dengan lesu.

"Yah, aku juga tidak menyangka kalau Seon-sama akan melakukan hal yang memalukan seperti itu" Kata Nagase muram yang juga berjalan dengan lesu di sebelah Yuuki.

"Bukankah aku sudah katakan, kalau dia akan melakukan hal yang tidak berguna dan membuat salah satu prefek membencinya" Kata Ren yang ada di belakang Yuuki dan Nagase dengan cueknya.

"Akan tetapi Seon jadi mengingatkanku pada Aidou dan Ichijo. Aku harap Seon bisa berteman akrab dengan mereka berdua" Kata Kaname sambil tersenyum dan berjalan di samping Ren.

"Ah, aku rasa Kaname oniisama benar" Kata Yuuki yang setuju dengan kakaknya. "Tapi aku harap Seon-senpai tidak terlalu mirip Aidou-senpai yang selalu memanjakan para fansnya" Katanya penuh harap.

"Aku rasa harapanmu tidak akan terkabulkan, Yuuki. Malah si bodoh itu akan melakukan fans service jika dia punya penggemar" Kata Ren cuek yang langsung membuat Yuuki lemas dan pucat. "Tapi yang lebih penting kenapa di sini ada makhluk ini" Katanya sambil memandang Kaname dengan tatapan kesal. "Bukannya kau ada kelas, Pureblood-sama?" Tanyanya kesal tanpa mempedulikan status Kaname.

"Re-Ren-chan! Ja-jaga sikapmu! Dia itu seorang Pureblood. Bahkan dia adalah leluhur dari keluarga Kuran" Kata Nagase panik.

"Huh, aku tidak peduli dengan itu. Aku tidak suka ada vampire di dekatku. Apa lagi itu adalah seorang Pureblood" Kata Ren cuek.

Mendengar perkataan Ren membuat Yuuki sedih. Karena Yuuki ingin berteman dengan Ren, tapi setelah mendengar apa yang dikatakan Ren, dia tidak yakin itu akan berjalan lancar. Sebenarnya Kaname tidak peduli dengan perkataan Ren. Akan tetapi, Melihat Yuuki yang sedih membuat Kaname kesal, tapi dia hanya bisa menahannya. Karena dia tidak ingin membuat keributan di sekolah. Apa lagi, dia tahu jika dia menyerang Ren saat itu juga dan membuat Ren terluka. Maka itu akan membuat Yuuki bertambah sedih dan membuat dirinya dibenci oleh adiknya yang tersayang.

"Hm, kau mengingatkanku pada seseorang yang juga sangat membenci vampire, terutama para Pureblood"

Mendengar itu, membuat Ren menatap Kaname sesaat. "Huh, jangan samakan aku dengan bocah hunter itu, Pureblood-sama" Katanya kesal. "Nagase, ayo kita pergi" Katanya sambil menggandeng tangan Nagase dan berjalan meninggalkan Yuuki dan Kaname.

Melihat Ren yang pergi bersama Nagase membuat Yuuki ingat sesuatu. "Ah, Ren! Ruang Kepala Sekolah ada di sebelah sini" Kata Yuuki sambil menunjuk pintu yang tepat ada di sebelah kanannya.

Mendengar itu, sontak membuat Ren berhenti dan terdiam sesaat sebelum kembali berbalik arah ke tempat Yuuki dan Kaname. "Tanpa kau beri tahu, aku juga sudah tahu" Kata Ren cuek.

'_Pembohong'_ Pikir Yuuki, Kaname dan Nagase bersamaan.

Ketika Ren membuka pintu ruang Kepala Sekolah, tiba-tiba muncul wajah Seon yang sedang memajukan bibirnya. Seakan-akan mau mencium Ren. "Aku rindu padamu-"

Sebelum Seon dapat selesai bicara, Ren langsung menempelkan tangan kirinya ke wajah Seon dan mengeluarkan listrik bertegangan tinggi yang sontak langsung membuat sekujur tubuh Seon tersetrum listrik dan menjadi gosong. Semua orang yang melihat itu langsung terkejut setengah mati. Setelah yakin membuat Seon gosong, Ren langsung membuang…err, maksudnya melempar Seon ke kiri sampai Seon terbentur dinding dan membuat dinding malang tersebut mengalami keretakan.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, REN-CHAN! KENAPA KAU MENYENGATKAN LISTRIK PADA SEON-SAMA?" Bentak Nagase dengan wajah marah dan sedikit pucat.

"Aku hanya menyingkirkan kuman yang mengganggu pemandangan mataku saja" Kata Ren yang tidak peduli dengan apa yang telah diperbuatnya dan langsung membuat Nagase lemas. "Lagi pula, mustahil kalau dia mati hanya dengan serangan seperti itu" Gumamnya sambil melihat Seon yang terbaring lemas di lantai dan Yuuki yang sedang memastikan kondisi Seon.

"Se-Seon-senpai, daijoubu desu ka?" Tanya Yuuki yang sedang memastikan apa Seon baik-baik saja.

"UKH, DASAR KITSUNE! BERANI-BERANINYA KAU MENYENGATKAN LISTRIK KE TUBUHKU YANG INDAH INI!" Amuk Seon Kesal. "Mana dari wajah tampanku pula. Bagaimana kalau wajahku sampai rusak?" Gumam Seon sambil memeriksakan wajahnya di cermin yang entah muncul dari mana.

"Ah, sepertinya dia baik-baik saja" Kata Kaname yang keheranan dengan sikap santai Seon.

"Ano, apa kau baik-baik saja, Kuroshiki-san?" Tanya Kaien yang masih ragu.

"Ah, tentu saja, Kurosu-san. Ore-sama bukanlah vampire murahan yang mudah mati dengan senjata mainan begitu~" Balas Seon riang.

'_Dia menganggap senjata anti vampire sebagai mainan?'_ Pikir Semua orang keheranan.

"Hoi, jika kalian ingin bermain-main. Aku lebih baik pergi dari sini" Keluh seseorang yang menyadarkan semua orang.

Ketika semuanya mencari tahu siapa pemilik suara tersebut, mereka melihat Zero sedang berdiri di dekat meja kerja Kepala Sekolah dengan wajah kesal.

"Te-tenanglah, Zero! Bukannya kau ingin mengetahui identitas mereka?" Tanya Kaien panik.

Mendengar hal itu membuat 3 murid baru langsung terdiam menatap Kaien dengan tatapan serius.

"Apa maksud perkataan anda barusan, Kurosu-san?" Tanya Seon dengan ekspresi serius dan sedikit kesal. "Bukankah seharusnya kami tinggal mendengarkan sedikit tentang beberapa hal sebelum masuk sekolah? Atau jangan-jangan alasan kami diterima di sekolah ini, hanya sebuah umpan untuk memancing kami ke mari"

"Huh, ternyata mereka orang yang licik juga, ya, Seon-sama" Kata Ren sambil tersenyum licik dan menatap Kaien, Kaname, Yuuki, dan Zero dengan tatapan sinis sedangkan tangannya dia lipat di depan dadanya.

"Ternyata mereka sama saja dengan para Senat dan para Asosiasi" Kata Nagase sambil tersenyum dan memejamkan matanya.

Mendengar hal itu membuat udara di ruangan Kepala Sekolah menegang. Entah bagaimana, ketika Seon, Ren dan Nagase berbicara terasa aura yang mengerikan yang membuat Kaien, Kaname, Yuuki dan Zero menegang bahkan sulit untuk bernafas.

"A-ah, ma-maafkan-"

Sebelum Kaien dapat menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Ren dan Nagase menghentikannya dengan tertawa terbahak-bahak yang langsung membuat semuanya terkejut dan keheranan, kecuali Seon yang sudah meringkuk di pojokan ruangan sambil beranime-tear.

"Haha. Kau dengar itu, baka vampire? Kami menang! Sekarang juga, serahkan uangmu itu" Kata Ren sambil menahan tawa dan air matanya yang keluar karena kebanyakan tawa.

"Ukh, perutku jadi sakit, nih. Akan tetapi, aku…sudah menduga bakal seperti ini jadinya" Kata Nagase yang sedang mengatur nafas dan rasa sakit di perutnya karena kebanyakan tertawa. "Sepertinya anda memang vampire yang paling payah soal ini ya, Seon-sama" Katanya sambil menepuk pundak Seon.

"Hik hik, ini tidak adil! Padahal aku sudah yakin 100% hal ini tidak akan terjadi" Keluh Seon sambil beranime-tear.

"Hentikan air mata buayamu itu, baka vampire! Sekarang, serahkan uangmu itu!" Kata Ren sambil tersenyum licik dan mengulurkan tangannya yang diikuti juga oleh Nagase.

Melihat itu, Seon langsung mengeluarkan dompet dengan sebuah inisial KS dari balik seragam Night Classnya. Lalu mengeluarkan 2 lembar uang 5000 yen dengan ragu-ragu, tapi langsung diambil paksa oleh Nagase dan Ren yang sontak membuat Seon syok.

"Arigatoo, Seon-sama~" Kata Nagase dan Ren dengan riangnya sambil menyimpan uang tersebut dalam dompet mereka masing-masing.

"Huhuhuh, kalian berdua kejam! Uangku di dompetku jadi berkurang, nih! Ore-sama jadi tidak bisa lagi membeli barang yang selama ini ore-sama inginkan, tahu!" Keluh Seon sambil beranime-tear.

"Apanya yang 'tidak bisa lagi'? Isi dompetmu tidak akan berkurang hanya karena kehilangan 10.000 yen, baka vampire!" Kata Ren keheranan dengan sikap Seon.

"Apa yang dikatakan Ren-chan benar, Seon-sama. Lagi pula, bukankah setiap harinya isi dompet anda ada sekitar 1 juta yen, Seon-sama?" Tanya Nagase yang membuat Kaien, Kaname, Yuuki dan Zero terkejut.

'S_elalu ada 1 juta yen! Aku jadi iri! Aku saja tidak punya sebanyak itu didompetku! Kaum vampire memang kaya raya!'_ Pikir Kaien sambil beraime-tear

'_Vampire itu/Seon-senpai punya 1 juta yen didompetnya? Kepala Sekolah saja tidak pernah memberikan uang sebanyak itu pada kami! Ini sungguh menyebalkan'_ Pikir Yuuki dan Zero bersamaan.

'_Wah, ternyata dia punya uang sebanyak itu. Ah, tapi bagi vampire itu sudah hal yang biasa. Secara semua vampire termaksud golongan orang kaya'_ Pikir Kaname tenang.

"Hoi, jangan katakan kalau kalian baru melakukan sebuah taruhan mengenai apa kami akan menanyai identitas kalian?" Tanya Zero yang menarik perhatian semua orang dan semuanya bisa melihat kalau Zero sedang berusaha menahan amarahnya.

Mendengar perkataan Zero hanya membuat para murid baru itu terdiam sesaat sambil melihat Zero. "Memangnya tidak boleh?" Kata mereka bertiga dengan kompaknya yang langsung membuat Zero bertambah kesal.

"KALIAN TIDAK BOLEH MELAKUKAN PERJUDIAN DI SEKOLAH INI TAHU!" Bentak Zero kesal.

"Huh, aku tidak mau diceramahi oleh bocah yang memiliki tato di lehernya" Kata Ren cuek. "Apa lagi, kau memakai anting. Hah, seperti wanita saja" Katanya sambil menekankan kata wanita yang langsung membuat meteran emosi Zero meledak.

"KUBUNUH KAU!" Teriak Zero kesal yang mau menghabisi Ren, tapi langsung ditahan oleh Yuuki dan Kaien.

"ZERO, HENTIKAN! KAU TIDAK BOLEH MEMBUNUH ATAU BERKELAHI!" Teriak Yuuki yang berusaha menghentikan Zero yang mengamuk.

"APA YANG DIKATAKAN YUUKI BENAR, ZERO! SEBAGAI KEPALA SEKOLAH SEKALIGUS AYAHMU. AKU MELARANGMU UNTUK BERKELAHI!" Teriak Kaien yang juga berusaha menghentikan Zero.

"REN-CHAN! SEHARUSNYA KAU TIDAK BERSIKAP SEPERTI ITU!" Bentak Nagase sambil memukul kepala Ren dengan harisen milik Ren yang entah diambilnya dari mana. "Tolong maafkan Ren-chan, ya, Zero-kun" Kata Nagase sambil menundukkan badannya. "Kau juga harus meminta maaf, Ren-chan!"

"Yah, aku minta maaf" Kata Ren sambil membuang wajahnya dengan kesal yang malah membuat Zero makin kesal.

"Ren-chan, caramu itu salah!" Kritik Seon. "Ah, aku minta maaf, soal tadi. Jika kalian mau menyalahkan soal tadi, maka salahkan diriku. Karena aku yang memulai taruhan" Kata Seon sambil menundukkan badannya.

"Ah, tidak apa. Nah, bagaimana jika kalian duduk dulu sebelum kita melanjutkan pembicaraan kita" Kata Kaien sambil mempersilahkan ketiga murid baru tersebut duduk di sofa. "Aku bahkan sudah menyiapkan teh dan kue buatanku sendiri untuk kalian" Katanya yang langsung menyuguhkan teh dan kue di meja.

"Wah, maaf jadi merepotkan anda, Kurosu-san" Kata Seon sambil duduk di sofa. "Kalau begitu, untuk my beloved little bother, duduklah dekat aniki tercintamu ini~" Katanya riang sambil menepuk tempat di sampingnya untuk Nagase.

"Ha-hai" Kata Nagase yang langsung duduk di sebelah Seon.

"And for my other little brother, kau bisa duduk di pangkuanku ini~" Kata Seon dengan mode cheerfull sambil menepuk pahanya untuk Ren.

"Go the hell, jerk" Kata Ren dengan santainya sambil berdiri di sebelah Nagase.

Mendengar hal itu langsung membuat munculnya 3 tanda siku di kepala Seon."Kau! Aku sudah berbaik hati memberikan sebuah penawaran yang terbaik, tapi kau malah menyuruhku pergi ke neraka dan menyebutku brengsek! Dasar kitsune tak tahu diri!" Gerutu Seon kesal.

'_Mereka jadi mengingatkanku pada kejadian tadi siang. Yah, walau pun agak sedikit berbeda'_ Pikir Kaname, Yuuki, Kaien dan Zero bersamaan.

"Sudahlah, Seon-sama. Ren-chan tidak bermaksud seperti itu" Kata Nagase yang berusaha menenangkan Seon. "Ah, Kepala Sekolah. Apa yang ingin anda ketahui soal identitas kami?" Tanyanya yang menarik perhatian semua orang.

"Ah, benar juga" Kata Kaien yang langsung duduk di hadapan Nagase dan Seon sedangkan Kaname duduk di sebelahnya. Lalu, Yuuki dan Zero berdiri di belakang mereka. "Pertama, saya ingin meminta maaf jika kami tidak memberitahukan hal ini sebelumnya. Akan tetapi, kami sangat penasaran dengan kalian. Jadi, apa kami boleh menanyakan beberapa hal dari kalian?" Tanya Kaien serius. "Ah, tapi jika kalian tidak ingin memberitahukannya, kami tidak akan memaksa kalian" Kata Kaien segera.

"Iie, daijoubu, Kurosu-san. Kami sudah terbiasa dengan hal ini" Kata Seon tenang. "Biasanya kami selalu ditanyai beragai macam hal oleh orang-orang yang mengetahui status kami. Apa lagi, biasanya mereka adalah anggota Senat atau Asosiasi" Katanya sambil mengingat orang-orang dari Senat dan Asosiasi yang sangat cerewet dan menyebalkan. "Jadi kalian ingin mulai dari yang mana? Apa dari Nagase-chan, Ren-chan atau dari diriku?"

"Ah-"

"Aku ingin tahu identitas asli bocah berambut merah yang sedang berdiri di sana" Kata Zero yang memotong perkataan Kaien dan menatap Ren dengan tajam. "Aku ingin tahu, Apa kau salah satu anggota klan Yamato yang merupakan klan hunter terkenal diantara para hunter atau bukan? Lalu, kenapa kau bisa bersama kedua vampire ini?" Tanyanya sambil menatap tajam Nagase dan Seon.

Awalnya Ren hanya menatap Zero yang membalasnya menatapnya dengan tajam. Kemudian dia menatap Seon dari sudut matanya dan ketika dia melihat Seon hanya terdiam dengan tenang membuatnya menghela nafas.

"Ya, aku memang salah satu anggota klan Yamato yang terkenal itu" Kata Ren yang membuat Kaien, Kaname, Yuuki dan Zero terkejut. "Lalu penyebab aku bisa dengan mereka adalah karena terjadinya pembantaian klan Yamato, 11 tahun yang lalu"

"Jadi kau adalah keturunan terakhir klan Yamato. Akan tetapi, aku masih meragukannya. Apa kau bisa membuktikan dengan menunjukkan lambang klan Yamato? Bukankah orang yang berasal dari klan Yamato bisa menunjukkan lambang klan mereka dari mata kirinya?" Kata Kaname sambil memandang Ren dengan tajam.

Mendengar permintaan Kaname, membuat Ren sedikit ragu. Walau pun dia tidak menunjukkannya dan bersikap biasa saja. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan.

"_Tenanglah, aku akan membantumu, Ren-chan"_ Kata Seon dengan kekuatan telepatinya.

Mendengar perkataan Seon, langsung membuat Ren sedikit tenang dan langsung memejamkan matanya. Kemudian dia membukanya kembali dan memperlihatkan sebuah gambar burung berwarna merah keemasan yang indah di mata kirinya yang berwarna hijau. Kaien, Kaname, Yuuki dan Zero yang melihat itu langsung terperangah melihatnya. Mereka benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau mereka bisa melihat langsung lambang klan Yamato yang merupakan bentuk dari burung api yang suci, Phoenix.

"Hn, itu memang lambang klan Yamato dan itu artinya kau memang berasal dari klan tersebut" Kata Kaname tenang. "Lalu, apa aku boleh mengetahui penyebab terjadinya pembantaian klanmu?"

Awalnya Ren hanya terdiam saja, tapi kemudian dia menghela nafas dan mulai mengatakan semuanya. "semuanya berawal pada malam musim panas 11 tahun yang lalu. Aku yang masih berusia 6 tahun masih berada di salah satu tempat latihan di dalam hutan milik klan Yamato untuk berlatih. Walau pun, saat itu sudah tengah malam dan sedang hujan deras, tapi aku tetap berada di sana. Kemudian tiba-tiba saja ada yang menyerangku dari belakang. Jika saat itu aku tidak langsung menghindar, mungkin aku sudah mati. Ketika aku melihat siapa yang menyerangku, aku tidak menyangka kalau yang menyerangku adalah 5 vampire level E" Kata Ren yang membuat mereka terkejut.

"Tunggu dulu! Bukankah seluruh klan Yamato dilindungi tabir pelindung yang bahkan seorang Pureblood saja tidak bisa melewatinya? Kenapa mereka bisa masuk?"

"Yah, waktu itu aku juga bingung. Kenapa tabir pelindung yang kuat itu bisa ditembus oleh vampire macam mereka. Karena itu, aku melawan mereka sambil menanyakan apa penyebab mereka bisa masuk ke wilayah klan Yamato. Kemudian aku mendapatkan jawaban yang lumayan mengejutkan kalau ternyata penyebab masuknya mereka adalah karena tabir pelindung telah dihancurkan oleh orang yang menghianati klan Yamato" Kata Ren yang membuat mereka terkejut.

"Jadi penyebab hancurnya klan Yamato adalah karena adanya penghianat di klan Yamato sendiri?" Tanya Kaien yang tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"Begitulah. Setelah mendengar itu aku langsung membereskan mereka dan kembali ke kediaman Yamato. Akan tapi setibanya di sana, semuanya sudah terlambat. Kediaman klan Yamato telah menjadi tempat yang mengerikan dengan banyaknya orang-orang yang aku kenal berubah menjadi sesosok mayat yang tidak bisa aku kenali lagi" Kata Ren sambil mengepalkan tangannya keras-keras karena mengingat kejadian tersebut. Dia sama sekali tidak bisa menerima semua yang dia kenal terbunuh dengan cara yang keji. Karena itu dia bersumpah akan membalas dendam demi keluarganya yang telah terbunuh.

Melihat Ren yang bersedih membuat yang lainnya tidak tahu harus berbuat seperti apa. Semuanya memiliki kenangan yang hampir serupa. Dimana mereka juga kehilangan orang yang sangat mereka sayangi. Di tengah keheningan tersebut Ren merasakan ada yang menyentuh tangannya dan dia melihat Nagase sedang memegangi tangannya.

"Daijoubu, Ren-chan. Aku ada di sini bersamamu" Kata Nagase sambil tersenyum untuk menenangkan Ren.

Ren yang melihat senyuman yang diberikan Nagase, membuat hatinya kembali tenang. "Ah, arigatoo, Nagase-chan" Kata Ren sambil membalas senyuman Nagase. "Setelah melihat semuanya yang terbunuh aku mencoba menuju ke bangunan utama klan Yamato sambil berpikir mungkin aku masih menemukan yang masih hidup dan masih sempat menolong mereka" Lanjutnya sambil tetap memegang tangan Nagase. "Begitu sampai di sana aku langsung disambut dengan pemandangan di mana Hidoki-sama ditusuk oleh salah satu vampire" Katanya yang membuat mereka semua kembali terkejut.

"Hi-Hidoki-san yang merupakan pemimpin klan Yamato?" Tanya kaien yang langsung dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Ren.

"Yah, melihat Hidoki-sama diserang, aku jadi mengamuk dan tanpa pikir panjang langsung menyerang vampire yang menyerang Hidoki-sama. Ketika aku hampir menyentuh vampire tersebut, tiba-tiba ada yang memegangi tubuhku. Saat itulah aku baru sadar, kalau ternyata vampire itu tidak sendirian. Di ruangan itu ternyata ada 3 orang pureblood dan 7 vampire level E. Kemudian aku langsung dipukuli sampai aku tidak bisa bergerak lagi dan ketika mereka memastikan aku sudah tidak berdaya lagi, salah satu pureblood itu ingin menghisab darahku" Kata Ren yang membuat mereka yang mendengarnya terkejut.

"Salah satunya ingin menghisap darahmu? Tapi kau masih menjadi manusia, apa terjadi sesuatu yang menyebabkan mereka tidak sempat melakukannya?" Tanya Zero penasaran.

"Akulah yang menyebabkan mereka menghentikan tindakan mereka pada Ren-chan" Kata Seon sebelum meminum tehnya.

"Kau yang menghentikan mereka?" Tanya Kaname.

"Ah, aku datang ke sana sebelum mereka sempat menghisap darah, Ren-chan. Kemudian aku langsung mengusir mereka dari kediaman klan Yamato, tapi tentunya dengan sedikit bantuan" Kata Seon sambil meletakkan kembali cangkir tehnya.

"Bantuan apa? Apa kau memanggil bala bantuan? Atau kau datang bersama seseorang?"

"Iie, aku datang ke sana sendirian. Hanya saja aku membawa benda pemberian pamanku yang dapat menangkal kekuatan pureblood. Yah, walau pun hanya untuk sementara waktu saja, sih" Kata Seon. "Setelah aku berhasil membuat mereka mundur aku langsung memeriksa kondisi Hidoki-san dan Ren-chan. Untungnya kondisi Ren-chan masih bisa dikatakan aman walau pun membutuh perawatan secepatnya. Hanya saja yang jadi masalah adalah Hidoki-san yang kondisinya yang mustahil untuk diselamatkan lagi. Akan tetapi, disaat terakhir Hidoki-san memintaku sesuatu hal yang tidak pernah aku duga"

"Apa permintaan Hidoki-san?"

"Dia memintaku untuk merawat Ren-chan, lalu menghancurkan 7 senjata Phoenix dan mengembalikan 2 senjata lainnya pada pemilik aslinya" Kata Seon yang membuat Kaien, Kaname, Yuuki dan Zero terkejut.

"Kenapa Hidoki-san meminta hal tersebut? Kenapa dia tidak memintamu untuk menyerahkan Ren-kun dan Phoenix kepada Asosiasi?"

"Yah, aku juga bingung, tapi Hidoki-san mengatakan kalau sejak dulu klan Yamato tidak mempercayai Asosiasi. Karena Hidoki-san tahu bahwa pihak Asosiasi sama liciknya dengan para Senat yang hanya menginginkan Phoenix. Dia takut kalau Phoenix akan digunakan dengan tidak benar dan Ren-chan akan menjadi alat bagi Asosiasi karena dia adalah orang terakhir dari klan Yamato. Jadi dia pikir kalau Ren-chan diserahkan padaku dan 7 senjata phoenix dihancurkan. Lalu sisanya diserahkan pada pemilik aslinya"

"Begitu, ya. Itu hal yang wajar jika dia memintamu melakukan hal itu. Karena baik pihak Senat atau pun pihak Asosiasi sangat menginginkan Phoenix untuk kepentingan pribadi saja" Kata Kaname menyetujui apa yang dikatakan Hidoki pada Seon. "Tapi ada yang membuatku bingung. Kenapa Hidoki-san hanya meminta menyisakan 2 senjata saja? Kenapa dia tidak memintamu menghancurkan semuanya? Lagi pula, apa maksudnya dengan menyerahkan pada pemilik aslinya?"

"Kalau itu aku kurang tahu, tapi memang awal senjata Phoenix bukan milik klan Yamato. Katanya sejak dahulu itu adalah benda titipan dari seorang Pureblood kepada klan Yamato"

"Tunggu! Apa maksudmu titipan dari seorang pureblood? Apa kau mau bilang kalau Phoenix adalah senjata yang awalnya milik seorang Pureblood?" Tanya Zero yang tidak percaya dengan yang didengarnya.

"Sepertinya memang begitu. Iya kan, Ren-chan?" Tanya Seon ke Ren.

"Ya, sebenarnya ini adalah rahasia yang hanya boleh diketahui oleh keturunan asli klan Yamato, kalau sesungguhnya Phoenix adalah senjata yang dititipkan oleh seorang Pureblood kepada leluhur klan Yamato" Kata Ren yang membuat Kaien, Kaname, Yuuki dan Zero terkejut.

_'Mustahil! Senjata yang paling ditakuti vampire maupun Hunter ternyata adalah milik seorang Pureblood?'_ Pikir mereka serempak

"Ah, ano" Kata Yuuki yang menarik perhatian semuanya. "Barusan Seon-senpai bilang kalau Seon-senpai diminta untuk menyerahkan Phoenix yang tersisa pada pemiliknya, bukan?" Tanya Yuuki yang dijawab langsung dengan anggukan oleh Seon. "Kalau begitu, artinya Seon-senpai mengetahui siapa pemilik sesungguhnya senjata itu, bukan" Tanya Yuuki yang menyadarkan Kaien, Kaname dan Zero.

"Apa yang dikatakan Yuuki ada benarnya! Siapa pemilik senjata itu, Kuroshiki-san?" Tanya kaien penasaran.

"Gomen, minna-san. Akan tapi sayangnya aku tidak bisa menyebutkan siapa pemilik senjata itu. Karena ini termasuk janjiku pada almarhum Hidoki-san" Jawab Seon sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Ah, Gomen. Kalau begitu kami tidak bisa memaksamu. Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kami sedikit bertanya soal Nagisa-kun, boleh?" Kata Kaien yang tidak enak pada Seon.

"Kalau itu terserah pada Nagase-chan. Nagase-chan, apa Kurosu-san boleh menanyakan sesuatu padamu?" Tanya Seon riang.

"Hai, tentu saja. Aku tidak keberatan" Kata Nagase ramah. "Demo, Kepala Sekolah tidak usah memanggilku Nagisa. Anda boleh memanggilku Nagase atau Nagase-chan seperti Ren-chan dan Seon-sama" Kata Nagase yang langsung membuat Kaien beranime tear riang.

"Hontoni?" Tanya Kaien yang langsung dijawab Nagase dengan anggukan. "Ah, senangnya! Artinya kau adalah putra ketigaku setelah Zero dan Kaname, Nagase-chan~~" Kata Kaien riang yang langsung memeluk Nagase dengan eratnya.

"SIAPA YANG PUTRAMU?" Bentak Kaname dan Zero bersamaan.

"He~~! Kalau begitu izinkan aku jadi putra keempatmu, otousan!" Kata Seon dengan riangnya yang membuat Kaname, Yuuki dan Zero jawdrop sedangkan Ren hanya memukul wajahnya yang sudah pucat dengan tangannya.

Mendengar permintaan Seon langsung membuat hati Kaien berbunga-bunga. "Hontoni?" Tanya Kaien yang masih beranime tear dan memeluk Nagase.

"Tentu saja, walaupun aku masih punya Shin-sama sebagai ayahku. Akan tetapi aku dengan senang hati memiliki ayah ketiga~~" jawab Seon riang.

"Oh, my other son!" Kata Kaien riang yang langsung menggemgam tangan Seon sambil beranime tear.

"Oh, My other otousan!" Kata Seon yang langsung membuat dirinya dan Kaien berpelukan.

Semua yang melihat adegan koyol Kaien dan Seon langsung pucat dan tidak tahu harus berkata apa, yah terkecuali Nagase.

"Koyol! Sungguh koyol! Mereka berdua orang terkoyol dan terbodoh yang pernah aku temui!" Geram Ren yang jijik menonton pemandangan tersebut.

"Ah, aku setuju denganmu. Rasanya aku ingin menghajar mereka berdua saat ini juga" Kata Zero yang menyetujui perkataan Ren sambil menahan amarahnya.

"Sepertinya rijicho sudah bertemu dengan teman sejatinya, ya?" Tanya Yuuki sambil sweatdrop.

"Huh, sepertinya aku bakal repot dalam mengurus Seon" Kata Kaname sambil mengusap dahinya yang mulai pusing.

"Tapi mereka terlihat senang. Apa aku ikut saja, ya?" Tanya Nagase yang sontak membuat Kaname, Yuuki, Zero dan Ren syok.

"TIDAK BOLEH!" Teriak mereka dengan kompaknya dan membuat Nagase kebingungan.

"Ah, aku jadi hampir lupa dengan apa yang aku ingin tanyakan pada Nagase-chan" kata Kaien sambil menghapus air matanya. "Nagase-chan, kalau boleh tahu kenapa kau bisa tinggal bersama dengan Kuroshiki-san dan Ren-kun?" Katanya dengan raut wajah serius.

"Ah, itu karena aku kehilangan ingatanku" Kata Nagase yang membuat Kaien, Kaname, Yuuki dan Zero kebingungan.

"Eh maksudnya apa?" Tanya Kaien.

"Maksudnya adalah 11 tahun yang lalu, tepatnya ketika aku masih berusia 5 tahun. Aku sama sekali tidak punya ingatan mengenai siapa diriku" Kata Nagase tenang. "Ingatanku berawal ketika aku berada di dalam gunung es. Kemudian aku mencari jalan keluar sambil menanyakan pada diriku sendiri mengenai, siapa diriku? kenapa aku bisa ada di sana? Dan masih banyak yang lainnya. Lalu ketika aku sudah keluar dari dalam gunung es, aku langsung disambut dengan badai salju yang kencang dan hampir membuatku susah untuk berdiri. Tak lama kemudian aku melihat ada 3 orang yang berdiri di depanku. Entah bagaimana, ketika aku melihat mereka membuat perasaanku tidak enak dan tanpa aku sadari, membuat kakiku berlari menjauhi mereka" Katanya sambil mengingat kembali dirinya yang masih kecil berlari menjauhi 3 orang misterius tersebut. "Sayangnya karena tubuhku yang masih kecil, mereka dengan mudahnya bisa menangkapku. Lalu mereka ingin membunuhku dengan menghisab darahku, tapi Seon-sama datang menolongku dan membunuh ketiganya" Katanya dengan wajahnya yang mulai merona merah. "Karena itulah, awal ingatanku adalah 3 vampire tersebut dan Seon-sama yang merupakan pahlawanku" Katanya sambil menatap Seon dengan senyuman yang lembut dan wajahnya yang masih memerah.

"*tertawa kecil* Aku senang kau menganggapku sebagai pahlawanmu, Nagase-chan" Kata Seon sambil tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Nagase.

Mendengar hal itu membuat Kaien, Kaname, Yuuki dan Zero syok dan tidak tahu harus berbicara apa. Mereka tidak menyangka kalau Nagase memiliki hal yang sama dengan Yuuki yang dulu juga kehilangan ingatan. Bahkan hampir memiliki awal ingatan yang hampir sama.

'_Mustahil! Dia mengalami hal yang hampir sama dengan Yuuki? Apa dia kehilangan ingatan dengan alasan yang sama?'_ Pikir Zero tak mempercayai apa yang dikatakan Nagase.

'_A-aku tidak menyangka kalau, Nagase mengalami hal yang sama denganku. Dia bahkan menganggap Seon-senpai sebagai pahlawannya seperti perasaanku dulu terhadap Kaname oniisama'_ Pikir Yuuki sambil melihat Nagase yang masih merona merah.

'_Jadi dia kehilangan ingatannya dan dirawat oleh Kuroshiki-san. Aku jadi merasa Nagase-chan adalah Yuuki kedua. Ah, bukan hanya Nagase, tapi Kuroshiki-san dan Ren-kun juga seperti Kaname dan Zero yang kedua. Walau pun, agak berbeda'_ Pikir Kaien.

'_Ternyata dia juga kehilangan ingatannya seperti Yuuki dulu. Apa penyebab dia kehilangan ingatannya? Dan kenapa Seon bisa ada di sana saat itu?'_ Pikir Kaname. _'Akan tetapi, kenapa aku merasa kesal ketika dia mengatakan kalau Seon sebagai pahlawannya? Rasanya aku tidak menyukainya'_ Pikirnya sambil menatap Seon dengan kesal.

"Hei, ada yang ganjil di sini" Kata Zero yang membuat perhatian semua orang. "Kenapa kisahmu hampir mirip dengan Yuuki? Jangan-jangan kau tahu penyebab hilangnya ingatan bocah ini dan sengaja menyembunyikannya. Seperti Kuran yang sengaja menyembunyikan kenyataan tentang Yuuki" Katanya kepada Seon dan membuat bingung Nagase.

"Eh? Apa maksud perkataan Zero-kun, Seon-sama?" Tanya Nagase yang tidak mengerti.

"Maksud perkataan Kiryu-kun adalah dulu Yuu-chan juga pernah mengalami hal yang sama denganmu, Nagase-chan" Kata Seon sambil mengelus kepala Nagase. "Dulu Yuu-chan diubah menjadi manusia dan ingatan dirinya sebagai Pureblood disegel oleh ibunya demi melindunginya sekaligus agar dia tumbuh menjadi gadis biasa" Jelasnya kepada Nagase.

"Eh, kalau begitu penyebab hilangnya ingatanku sama dengan Yuuki?" Tanya Nagase penuh harap.

"Gomen, Nagase-chan. Sayangnya aku murni tidak ada hubungan apa pun dengan dirimu. Waktu itu aku menyelamatkanmu karena aku kebetulan melewati tempat itu dan aku merawatmu karena aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu yang masih kecil di sana sendirian" Kata Seon sambil memeluk Nagase dan mengelus kepalanya.

"Begitu ya. Jadi aku masih bisa menemukan ingatanku" Kata Nagase sedikit kecewa.

"Jangan kecewa nagase. Kau masih bisa mencari ingatanmu dengan cara lain" kata Ren sambil mengelus kepala Nagase. "Lagi pula, harusnya kau bersyukur, Nagase-chan" Kata Ren yang membuat semuanya bingung.

"Eh, maksudnya?" Tanya Nagase yang masih memeluk Seon.

"Begini, Nagase-chan. Coba kau banyangkan ketika Yuuki hilang ingatan dan hampir diserang vampire yang datang menolongnya adalah si Pureblood-sama yang ternyata adalah kakak kandungnya" Kata Ren menjelaskan. "Jadi, jika kenyataanmu sama dengan Yuuki. Maka betapa mengerikannya kalau si baka vampire ini adalah kakakmu, Nagase-chan" Kata Ren dengan nada mengejek dan membuat meteran emosi Seon meledak.

"JADI MAKSUDMU AKU INI TIDAK PANTAS UNTUK JADI KAKAK KANDUNG NAGASE-CHAN, HUH? AKU BUNUH KAU!" Amuk Seon yang mau membunuh Ren, tapi sayangnya ditahan oleh Nagase.

"JANGAN, SEON-SAMA!" Minta Nagase sambil berusaha menenangkan Seon.

"Memangnya salah? Aku rasa pasti ada yang setuju denganku, jika kau tidak pantas menjadi kakak kandung Nagase-chan. Iya kan semuanya?" Tanya Ren kepada Kaien, Kaname, Yuuki dan Zero.

"Ya, aku setuju" Kata Zero sedangkan Kaname hanya mengangguk. Membuat yang melihat langsung syok, terutama Kaien dan Yuuki.

'_Zero dan Kaname-kun/Kaname oniisama memiliki pemikiran yang sama? Pasti akan terjadi hal yang buruk!'_ Pikir Yuuki dan Kaien bersamaan.

"HUAAAAAAA! KANA-CHAN DAN KIRYU-KUN KEJAM! KALIAN BERDUA JAHAT!" Rengek Seon sambil meringkuk di pojokan lagi.

"Ah, aku ingat! Aku penasaran mengenai kenapa Nagase-chan bisa mendapatkan izin bebas dari Asosiasi dan Senat untuk bersekolah di sekolah umum?" Tanya Kaien yang berusaha menenangkan suasana.

Mendengar hal itu menyadarkan Kaname, Yuuki dan Zero.

"Benar juga! Kenapa kau bisa mendapatkan izin bebas dari Asosiasi dan Senat?" Tanya Zero. "Walau pun kau hanya Half, tapi kau tetap seorang vampire"

"Kalau itu aku yang akan menjelaskannya" Kata Seon yang kembali tenang. "Seperti yang kalian ketahui, bahwa aku adalah orang yang menyelamatkan Ren sekaligus yang menghancurkan 7 Phoenix. Apa lagi, aku satu-satunya yang mengetahui siapa yang memiliki Phoenix yang tersisa" Katanya. "Jadi, mereka selalu mengawasi pergerakan Kami dengan harapan bisa mendapatkan Ren-chan dan informasi keberadaan Phoenix. Karena itu, aku melakukan sebuah penawaran yang menarik dengan mereka" Katanya yang membuat Kaien, Kaname, Yuuki dan Zero bingung.

"Apa yang kau tawarkan pada mereka?" Tanya Kaname penasaran.

"Jika mereka menang bermain catur dariku, maka dengan senang hati aku akan memberikan informasi keberadaan Phoenix dan menyerahkan Ren-chan tanpa perlawanan. Akan tetapi jika aku yang menang maka mereka semua harus tunduk padaku" Kata Seon yang membuat yang mendengarnya terkejut, kecuali Nagase dan Ren.

"Ka-kau melakukan taruhan semacam itu! Me-memangnya mereka semua langsung setuju?" Tanya Kaien yang tidak mempercayainya.

"Tentu saja mereka langsung setuju. Bagi mereka yang hanya mementingkan nafsu mereka, tentunya mereka akan melakukan apa saja. Apa lagi, mereka akan mendapatkan apa yang selama ini mereka inginkan hanya dengan menang bermain catur denganku"

"Tapi, mustahil itu bisa berjalan dengan lancar. Walaupun kau menang, tapi aku rasa mereka tidak akan menyerah begitu saja" Kata Kaname.

"Memang benar. Ketika aku menang bermain catur dengan mereka, mereka melakukan pelanggaran dengan mencoba untuk menyerangku. Akan tetapi, saat itu aku diselamatkan oleh pamanku yang tercinta~" Kata Seon sambil tersenyum riang.

"Memangnya apa yang paman Seon-senpai lakukan?" Tanya Yuuki penasaran.

"Iie, bukan apa yang dilakukan pamanku, tapi siapa pamanku, Yuu-chan~" Kata Seon yang masih tersenyum dan membuat bingung Kaien, Kaname, Yuuki dan Zero. "Aku rasa kalian sangat mengenalnya. Nama pamanku adalah Ciel Phantomhive sang kepala keluarga bangsawan Phantomhive sekaligus pemilik Funtom Company" Katanya yang langsung membuat yang lainnya terkejut setengah mati, kecuali Nagase dan Ren tentunya.

"Ci-Ciel Phan-Phantomhive! Kau keponakannya?" Tanya Kaien, Kaname, Yuuki dan Zero bersamaan.

"Begitulah~~. Dia adalah sepupu dari ayah angkatku dan setelah tahu aku adalah keponakan dari ochibi-chan mereka langsung tunduk dan tidak berani lagi mengusik kami" Kata Seon sambil nyengir licik.

"Eh, memangnya Phantomhive-san itu sebegitu hebatnya sampai-sampai bisa membuat Asosiasi dan Senat tunduk? Padahal yang aku tahu dia hanya orang yang memimpin perusahaan pembuat permen dan beberapa boneka saja" Kata Yuuki yang keheranan.

"Benar juga! Apa dia punya kekuasaan di Asosiasi dan Senat?" Tanya Zero yang juga penasaran.

"Oh ya, kalian hanya mengetahui Phantomhive-san dari bisnisnya saja, ya. Ciel Phantomhive adalah orang yang punya jasa yang lumanyan besar bagi Asosiasi dan Senat karena dia telah menyumbangkan uang untuk kepentingan Asosiasi dan Senat" Kaien menjelaskan.

"Buhkan itu saja. Dia termasuk orang yang menciptakan Blood Tablet dengan berkerja sama dengan pemilik perusahaan KuroYuumei Company, yaitu Kuroshiki Seon" Kata Kaname yang tiba-tiba membuat mereka sadar akan sesuatu.

"Tunggu dulu! Kuroshiki Seon?" Kata Zero yang kemudian membuat dirinya sendiri, Kaien, Kaname dan Yuuki langsung melihat Seon dengan ekspresi pucat.

Mendengar itu membuat Seon berhenti meminum tehnya. "Oh, aku tidak menyangka kalau kalian mengenal perusahaan milikku~" Kata Seon riang dan membuat yang lainnya terkejut setengah mati, kecuali Nagase dan Ren yang malah asyik makan dan minum teh.

_'Su-sugoi! Aku tidak menyangka kalau sekolahku ini telah kedatangan orang yang sangat hebat'_ Pikir Kaien yang sudah hampir mau pingsan, saking terkejutnya.

_'Hie! Aku tidak menyangka kalau Seon-senpai adalah pemilik KuroYuumei Company yang terkenal dengan pembuatan berbagai minuman yang selama ini digemari oleh semua anak perempuan diseluruh dunia!'_ Pikir Yuuki yang juga sudah hampir pingsan.

_'Makhluk menyebalkan ini salah satu pembuat Blood Tablet! Aku tidak mau mempercayai ini!'_ Pikir Zero stress.

_'Aku sungguh tidak mempercayai kalau dia adalah keponakan dari Ciel Phantomhive yang terkenal itu. Bahkan dia dan pamannya yang telah membuat Blood Tablet'_ Pikir Kaname yang tidak bisa bicara lagi karena saking syoknya.

"Hoi, apa kalian sudah selesai bertanyanya? Kalau sudah aku ingin segera istirahat, nih" Kata Ren yang sudah mulai bosan.

Mendengar perkataan Ren membuat Kaien, Kaname, Yuuki dan Zero sadar kembali.

"Ah, gomen. Kalau begitu untuk terakhir kalinya. Apa aku boleh meminta sesuatu pada kalian, lebih tepatnya pada Nagase-chan dan Ren-kun?" Tanya Kaien.

"Eh? Permintaan apa?" Tanya Nagase yang kebingungan.

"Maukah Kalian berdua menjadi guardian?" Tanya Kaien yang membuat semuanya terkejut.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**..**

…

**TBC**

…

**..**

**.**

**Next Chapter : Omake! Omake! Omake! Chapter selanjutnya adalah chapter khusus omake, yaitu adalah adegan lucu yang dihilangkan atau tidak sempat dipakai oleh Vi-chan. Jadi nanti chapter selanjutnya! XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Seon: <strong>Hore…. Akhirnya selesai juga! Panjang juga, ya? Btw mungkin kalian merasa kalau chapter ini kurang lucu, tapi tenang saja sesuai tulisan di atas, chapter selanjutnya adalah omake dari adegan yang pernah terhapuskan. Jadi tunggu kelanjutannya!

**Ren : **Memangnya chapter selanjutnya bakal lucu? _'lagi pula, kenapa dia bisa kabur dari si hunter itu?'_

**Seon : **Tentu saja! Btw, kayaknya di chapter ini. Ore-sama terlihat sangat hebat and super hero, ya kan, Ren-chan? *ngomong sambil masang gaya sok keren*

**Ren : **Huh, aku heran dengan Vi-chan. Masa orang gila macam dia bisa jadi pahlawan *langsung kabur setelah ngomong*

**Seon : **MAKSUDMU APA, KITSUNE? *mau menghajar Ren, tapi Ren sudah menghilang entah kemana* EH? PERGI KE MANA DIA? BERANINYA KABUR DARIKU! *Sadar harus melakukan penutupan* Oh saatnya penutupan! Bagi pembaca yang super keren, terima kasih sudah membaca kisah ini. Kami sangat berterima kasih jika kalian juga memberikan review untuk kisah ini. Ingat review kalian akan memberikan semangat bagi Vi-chan untuk melanjutkan kisah ini. Sayonara! *melambaikan tangan dengan semangatnya*

* * *

><p><strong>Vikuppy :<strong> Ah, gomen minna-san. aku minta waktunya sebentar. sebenarnya aku hanya iseng saja. Akan tetapi aku ingin bertanya. Apa sebaiknya Trueblood Yaoi Story versi inggris dipublishkan di FFN? Seperti yang kalian ketahui kalau kisah ini ada versi inggrisnya dan aku taruh diblog milikku. Akan tapi, sepertinya temanku ingin kisah ini ditaruh di FFN juga. jadi, tolong beritahukan jawaban kalian direview, Arigatoo minna-san :)


	9. Goodbye TYS!

**Trueblood [ Kaname Kuran ] + Goodbye TYS! + { Yaoi story }**

**Author by Vikuppy**

* * *

><p>Hallo, minna-san. Jumpa lagi dengan Vikuppy yang menggemaskan. Setelah sekian lama (sekitar 2 tahun lebih) tidak mengupdate kisah TYS (singkatan dari Trueblood Yaoi Story), akhirnya muncul juga niat untuk memberitahukan kelanjutan kisah ini.<p>

Pertama, aku ingin meminta maaf pada kalian semua yang mungkin sudah jamuran nunggu kelanjutan kisah ini. Aku juga minta maaf karena lama membalas review dari kalian semua. Jadi aku berharap kalian mau memaafkan diriku.

Mungkin kalian semua bertanya, kenapa aku malah memasang Judul chapter ini dengan 'Goodbye TYS!' dan bukannya kelanjutan chapter berikutnya. Alasannya adalah karena kita semua memang harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada kisah ini.

***Terdengar suara keluhan dan makian pada Author***

CHOTTO MATTE KUDASAI! Jangan coba-coba untuk menuju kotak review atau menuju ke profile ku dan meng PM ku untuk mengirimkan ajuan protes mengenai berita ini. Tarik nafas dalam2 dulu dan tenangkan jiwa dan pikiran kalian. Karena aku akan menjelaskan alasannya.

***Hening***

Okay, sepertinya kalian sudah tenang (Aku harap). Pertama, jika kalian pernah melihat profile ku beberapa hari sebelum chapter ini di publish-kan. Seharusnya kalian bisa melihat kalau aku sedang hiatus-kan kisah ini untuk perbaikan alur cerita TYS. Kemudian, ketika aku mulai memperbaiki alur kisah ini, aku merasa ingin mengubah cerita ini dari awal. Karena, awal chapter TYS terasa asal-asalan dan kurang menarik (walaupun aku suka juga dengan adanya unsur humor yang tinggi. Bahkan aku suka dgn adegan Seon mencium Zerorin XDDD). Jadi aku harap kalian semua bisa mengerti dengan keputusan sepihakku ini.

Walaupun begitu, bukan berarti aku benar-benar melenyapkan kisah ini. Aku sudah terlalu cinta pada VK, pada ketiga OC milikku dan bahkan aku sudah terlalu super duper cinta pada kalian sebagai pembaca setia yang sudah susah payah membaca kisah ini, meluangkan waktu untuk mereview, sekaligus memfaforitkan kisah ini dan diriku. Bahkan kalian sampai mem-alert-kan kisah ini!

Karena apa yang kalian berikan padaku sungguh sangat berharga. Aku memutuskan untuk memulai lagi kisah TYS versi terbaru dengan nama 'Trueblood : Rewriting' yang aku sudah publish berbarengan dengan chapter ini. Walaupun baru Prolog saja, Tapi aku harap itu bisa menjadi hiburan selama 2 tahun tidak update. So, sebelum kalian berlari membuka 'Trueblood : Rewriting' bagi kalian yang meng-review chapter sebelumnya.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>~Review Time~<strong>**

**For : black roses 00**

Halo, black roses 00. Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama untuk balasan review-nya dan terutama update cerita TYS. Nah, tanpa membuang waktu silahkan baca jawaban Review yang dulu kau berikan.

Pertama, aku ingin mengatakan kalau aku sangat senang ketika mengetahui kalau cerita yang aku tulis bisa menjadi refresing. Aku harap selama cerita ini hiatus kau tidak dipresi.

Yap, Ciel-kun juga ikutan dalam cerita ini. Aku harap kamu gak keberatan ^^.

Soal identitas si Seon memang segaja tidak diungkap secara cepat. Soalnya sebagai author, aku ingin Kaname cs (terutama Zero) masih menganggapnya sebagai Noble Vampire.

Terus, soal orang yang menghianati klan Ren-chan sudah pasti bakal muncul, dong. Kalau dia tidak muncul nantinya jalan cerita ini terasa tidak komplit 'kan?

Kemudian soal Ren-chan dan Nagase-chan menjadi guardian, silahkan tunggu tanggal mainnya di 'Trueblood : Rewriting'. Akan tetapi jangan terlalu berharap Ren bakal menjadi mr. perfek ke-2 dengan sempurna. Soalnya si Ren sedang menyiapkan sesuatu yang berbeda sebagai guardian baru dan seperti yang disiapkannya itu sedikit membuat Seon kesal dan Nagase yang mulai cemas (hal ini membuatku jadi penasaran!).

Dan terima kasih untuk memberikan pendapat soal pembuatan TYS versi inggris-nya. Untuk saat ini sepertinya menghentikan niat membuat versi inggrisnya. Mungkin ketika cerita TYS terbaru sudah selesai, aku akan membuat versi inggrisnya atau nantinya aku akan menyerahkannya pada salah satu relawan yang mau menerjemahkan versi inggrisnya ^^.

Btw, kamu bebas berkomentar untuk cerita ini, kok. Jadi, jangan terlalu bingung. Santai saja~.

* * *

><p><strong>For uchiha za chan :<strong>

Makasih sudah tetap menganggap chapter 06 tetap lucu. Aku agak khawatir jika di chapter tersebut tidak terasa humor-nya (mengingat chapter sebelumnya penuh dengan humor).

Dan maaf karena aku tidak bisa update cerita ini secara kilat. Aku harap di 'Trueblood : Rewriting' aku bisa update kilat.

Terakhir, terima kasih untuk memberikan pendapat soal pembuatan TYS versi inggris-nya. Maaf kalau kau tidak bisa menemukan blog versi inggris TYS.

* * *

><p><strong>For <strong>aiko. nier<strong>:**

Pertama, makasih sudah me-review dan memuji cerita ini. Terus jangan nagis, ya. Nanti aku update cerita ini di 'Trueblood : Rewriting'. (Jangan lupa dibaca dan direview, ya!)

Btw, Seon ngucapkan makasih udah disukai, baik sebagai pasangan Zerorin dan adegan SeonxZero. Walaupun, Zerorin jadi ngamuk-ngamuk, sih. Terus dukung kisah ini, ya.

Ps : soal oneshoot rate M antara Seon dan Zero sudah ada di dalam kepala ku. Tinggal mengetiknya dan mempublishnya saja. Tapi, tergantung apa ada yang ingin membaca adegan hot antara mereka selain dirimu dan kau. Jika, banyak yang setuju mungkin aku akan segera membuatnya XDDD. (Berharap saja aku masih hidup dari amukan Zerorin!)

Ps: Sori soal penulisan namanya. aku harus menambahkan spasi agar FFN tidak menghapus tulisan namamu.

* * *

><p><strong>For Bake-Hime :<strong>

Makasih udah menyukai cerita ini. Dan yap, cerita ini agak crossover dengan Kuroshitsuji (sebenarnya ini diluar skenario). Lalu soal munculin Sebastian dan Grell… aku sebenarnya kurang yakin soal Grell. Tapi, rasanya Sebastian udah pernah muncul dikit di chapter sebelumnya.

Lalu soal Yuuki, awalnya aku ingin mengubahnya jadi cowo. Tapi, rasanya aneh jika Kaname dan Zero menyukai Yuuki ver. Cowo (secara aku ingin awalnya Kaname dan Zero bukan homo). Jadi aku menetapkan Yuuki tetap sebagai cewe. Lalu, aku tidak ingin Yuuki jadi menjoblo sendirian. Soooo aku jodohkan dia ama Ren. Aku harap kau tidak keberatan. Itung-itung sebagai pairing penyegar antara OCxCanon character ^^.

* * *

><p><strong>For <strong>kar .chan <strong>.56 :**

Makasih sudah mereview. Kelanjutan update TYS akan dipindahkan ke 'Trueblood : Rewriting'. Jadi jangan lupa membacanya dan mereviewnya, okay?

Ps: Sori soal penulisan namanya. aku harus menambahkan spasi agar FFN tidak menghapus tulisan namamu.

**~End Review Time~**

* * *

><p>Okay, kurasa itu saja yang ingin aku sampaikan. So mari ucapkan GoodBye TYS and welcome 'Trueblood : Rewriting'!. Okay sampai jumpa lagi, minna-san, ciao!<p> 


End file.
